


白鹽

by abbabccd05



Series: 必要元素 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 巴奇・巴恩斯，一名靈使，他這輩子大部份的時間都在躲避巫師。因為自己的過去，巴奇堅信單獨行動對他來說是最好的選擇，即使在途中找到他的命定結契—靈使和巫師之間的完美相合—他也很清楚自己絕對不會跟任何巫師合作。直到史蒂夫・羅傑斯闖進他的生命中，然後他媽的把一切搞砸。羅傑斯行事向來低調且神秘，然而這個男人卻剛巧是巴奇的命定結契。史蒂夫朋友不多，獨自生活在布魯克林，時常隻字不留就不見蹤影好幾個星期。所有關於史蒂夫的一切都在提醒巴奇不該相信他。但他還是信了。





	1. 序曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511696) by [castielsdemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdemons/pseuds/castielsdemons). 



 

> **現今**

這是一座沒有欄杆的牢籠。只是一間有著一扇窗和一道沈重鐵門的房間，巴奇甚至沒有任何機會逃出去。四道牆壁、天花板和地板都是紙一樣的蒼白。而角落那張行軍床、馬桶和房門則是蒙上霧氣的金屬灰。

這很有可能是某種隔離或是監禁—畢竟這裡確實只有他一個人。但透過那面窗子，他能夠看見人們正忙碌地在外頭來來去去。是九頭蛇的特工。他待在這裡的時間夠長，早已習慣這面透明窗戶造成的無助及不安。他的一舉一動都在被監視著，並且詳盡地被記錄在案。他的每一絲氣息，睡夢中的每一個翻身，甚至是每一次如廁。

被關在這裡的時間顯得漫長而永無止盡，更糟糕的是，他唯一能消磨時間的辦法就是睡覺，還有思考。思考著史蒂夫現在在哪裡。思考著他能用什麼方法逃出去。思考著也許他可以把頭塞進馬桶裡，這樣一來他就能把自己淹死。

然而，他沒那麼做。他無法想像這麼一來史蒂夫將要遭受到怎麼樣的痛楚— _字面上的_ 遭受—如果巴奇真的那麼做的話。

於是他墜入夢鄉，夢見雪白色的鹽。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

關於大意中的幾個名詞：

*靈使：familiar，中文資料不多，英文查到其中一個說法是，靈使是一種可以化成動物的生靈或小妖，人們普遍相信他們是女巫或是魔法師的家僕，密探或是夥伴，他們可以施以妖術迷惑敵人，也可以占卜或是預言未來。（詳情參閱：http://www.witchcraftandwitches.com/terms_familiar.html）

*巫師：witch，字典定義是女巫或巫婆啦，原作者就用這個字，也不是用魔法師（wizard），所以就統一翻成巫師。

*命定結契：True Bond，我在其他背景設定裡看過靈魂伴侶，綁定，締結一類的翻譯，但這篇文裡的靈使和巫師之間的綁定並沒有一定要有愛情的成份，只要一個儀式就可以，所以很任性的決定自己搞一個詞XD。

 

 

翻譯君：

實不相瞞我真的好喜歡魔法世界（捂臉）很少看到這樣的設定，當時看得非常開心，但基本上主線劇情是照著美國隊長走的，所以後面有什麼虐我就不縮了 TAT

 


	2. 共鳴

 

> **一百八十二天前**  

酒吧裡的燈光昏黃陰暗。

起初，他以為這是為了讓來人無法輕易辨識顧客的容貌。同時為店裡頭的氣氛添增些許神秘感。他很喜歡—其他人也許會為這謎一般的氣氛著迷、好奇，但巴奇只覺得這對於藏匿自己的身份有益無害。

接著，他在環顧周遭後又想了想，也許就只是他們沒有錢可以把燈開到最亮而已。又或者他們只是過於懶惰，一點也不想把終於壽終正寢的燈泡給換掉。這是間低級酒館，倘若他曾見過什麼叫做低級酒館的話—周遭的磚牆沒有油漆，所有擺設的年紀都比他還要老，桌椅表面刻滿刮痕和文字，每顆燈泡上頭的燈罩要不是佈滿灰塵，就是殘破的不忍直視。

而當那股臭味撲鼻而來時，他想這一定是為了要掩蓋掉那些在—好吧， _到處都是_ 的髒污。

他決定要喜歡這間店，就算裡頭燈光昏暗，飄散著奇怪的味道，還加上那些亂七八糟的污痕。至少陰暗的光線能夠確保人們不能輕易認出他。就算還是有微乎其微的機會被發現，但大部份的客人早已醉的暈頭轉向。時間不早了，早已超過靈使的宵禁，但他會沒事的—反正普通人也分辨不出靈使跟人類之間的差異。

他慢悠悠地坐到吧台邊一張高腳椅上，揮手示意酒保前來。她很漂亮—一頭黑色俏麗的鮑伯頭，纏繞在手臂上的刺青，清澈的藍色眼睛，看上去就像個小精靈。巴奇馬上就喜歡上她了，他痞痞地露出一個笑，女孩回以微笑朝他走來，同時用毛巾擦乾雙手。

「來點什麼嗎？」她笑著問。

巴奇傾身向前，嘴邊仍然掛著那抹痞氣的笑，「來點你的號碼，甜心，」他調情道。

她笑著垂下眼睛，接著搖搖頭。「想得美，蜜糖。我有男朋友了。」

巴奇微微一笑。「還是值得一試啊，對吧？」他聳肩。「既然這樣的話—能給我來杯威士忌嗎？」

「冰塊？」她一邊問，一邊從酒櫃裡拿出酒瓶，熟練地將酒精倒進玻璃杯裡。這時候，店門被推開來，一名新客人走進來，酒保向新顧客招手以示歡迎。

「純的就好，」巴奇答道，克制自己不要回頭看。他身處公共場合—他得表現得自然一些，不能像個瘋子一樣東張西望。雖然他現在的表現確實就像個急於東張西望的瘋子。

「沒問題，」她說。

巴奇聽見身後傳來一陣腳步聲。「這個位子有人坐嗎？」一道聲音問。

「沒，請坐—」巴奇說著，轉過身看向來人。當兩雙眼睛在空氣中撞上彼此時，世界霎時只剩下寂靜。

他從沒見過眼前的男人。不，如果有的話他一定會記得的—鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，耀眼的金髮，澄澈的藍色眼睛懾人心神，強而有力的下頜，還有那雕刻似的顴骨—對，他一定會記得這張臉的。沒有理由不記得。

問題是他的腦子深處正傳來一陣回音，像是教堂的鐘聲在他的腦袋裡橫衝直撞。鐘聲越來越大，越來越響，巴奇覺得自己的腦袋他媽的就要被震碎了— _這個_ 就是他媽的問題所在。

因為現在正在發生的這個— _這個_ 就是所謂的共鳴，但可不是一般的共鳴。不是那種當靈使和巫師在大街上遇見，然後感覺到對方存在，無時無刻都在發生的共鳴。這是 _真正的_ 共鳴，大寫的真正，共鳴—只有當命定結契感應到彼此時才會發生。

命定結契。靈使和巫師之間的完美相合。眼前這個男人—他就是與巴奇的靈使完美相合的巫師。他就是遺失的那塊拼圖。要是能夠結契，他們的魔法將會完美無缺的同步。要是能夠結契，他們的法力將會強大的超乎想像。

巴奇完全感受不到興奮。事實上，他像個孬種一樣慌張的半死。

透過餘光，他能看見酒保正將他的酒放在吧台上。

「是…你是，」那個男人低聲呢喃。他的眼中充滿驚奇，還有—怪的出奇的—解脫。「我從沒想過有一天能夠找到你。」

 _喔，去你媽的夠了沒_ ，巴奇自顧自地想。放在吧台上的拳頭握緊了又放鬆。

「聽著，兄弟，」巴奇說著，突然停下來。「你怎麼不坐？」他接著說。

男人眉頭緊鎖，似乎是不太理解為什麼巴奇並不像他一樣欣喜。他嘆口氣，拉過一張高腳椅在巴奇身邊坐下。雙手靠在吧台上輕扣著。

「你叫什麼名字？」男人試圖在伸手拿高腳椅時和他搭話。

巴奇艱難地深吸一口氣。「詹姆士，」他回答。

男人點頭，伸出一隻手。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

巴奇握住他的手，打量著眼前名叫羅傑斯的人。他的手很有力。這個男人看起來真是該死的天真—他身形魁武，肩膀寬闊，全身都是結實的肌肉，但他的雙眼出賣了他—他不 _蠢_ ，只是很天真，又很無邪。

「我們是不是，」羅傑斯試著開口，卻又停下。「我們是真的沒有要討論這件事嗎？」

巴奇斜睨他一眼。「這裏不方便，我們現在不討論。」

羅傑斯挑起一邊的眉毛。「為什麼不？」

巴奇的嘴唇緊緊抿成一條線。「你不是這附近的人吧，是不是？」他強忍著不要對這個人發脾氣。他就像一個腦子裡有十萬個為什麼的孩子。

「不是，」史蒂夫回答。「這跟那又有什麼關係？」

巴奇觀望四周。「聽著，」巴奇說。「我沒時間跟你解釋這種鳥事。但我們現在身在城裏最危險的區域，可以嗎？就法律來說，我們甚至都不應該出現在這個地方。所以拜託—控制一下自己，等事情結束之後我們再談，好嗎？但你得點杯什麼來喝。表現的正常一點。」

「 _正常？_ 」史蒂夫看起來是被這句話冒犯了。

「對，兄弟， _正常_ 。」巴奇又緊緊抿著雙唇。「這裏自成一套規矩。人們無法輕易接受像我一樣的靈使，還有像你一樣的巫師，這裏不是北方，這樣可以嗎？」

史蒂夫盯著桌面上那杯酒保剛替他送過來的酒。「我知道現在時局對靈使不利，但我並不知道有 _這麼_ 糟。」

那名酒保在巴奇的餘光中僵在原地，也就是這個時候，巴奇知道事情要他媽的毀了。他應該要更注意周遭環境的—現在那個酒保知道了，他們該死的會被踢出酒吧。她兇狠地瞪著兩人，接著壓低身子靠在吧台邊。

「你是靈使？」酒保憤怒地低聲問。

巴奇吞吞口水，點點頭。當然了。就在他正準備要喜歡上這個地方時，他就要被丟出去了。當他媽的大然。

「而 _你是_ 巫師？」她又問，盯著羅傑斯。

史蒂夫的嘴巴緊抿成一條細細的線。

她的目光擔心地在兩人之間徘徊，最後她嘆氣。「你們得走了。我很抱歉—真的。但你們得離開了。酒就算我們招待的，拜託就—走吧。我負擔不起那麼高額的罰金。」

「罰金？」史蒂夫問著，眉頭緊緊皺在一起。

「你真的是外地人吧，嗯？」巴奇說。

酒保又搖搖頭。「宵禁之後還有靈使和巫師出現在這裡就意味著我要被罰款。真的，我不想趕你們。我男朋友也是靈使。我知道你們有多為難。但前幾天兩個靈使在宵禁之後還到這裡來—警察已經盯上我了。」

酒吧更裡面的位子坐著兩個男人，沈默地喝著手裡的酒。巴奇很清楚幾秒鐘前他們還熱烈地在討論著什麼—恐怕他們是不小心聽見兩人跟酒保的對話。

「你們可以把酒喝完再走，」她說，「但僅止於此，喝完就得離開。」她擔心地抿著嘴。「酒吧請客，好嗎？我很抱歉。」

她轉頭離開去招呼其他客人。史蒂夫清清喉嚨後說，「是啊，好像這樣就會讓人好過一點似的。」他望著巴奇。「嘿，你還好嗎？」

巴奇咬著嘴唇。「酒吧那邊那兩個男的。我想他們可能不小心聽到我們的對話了。」

史蒂夫沒有轉頭，感謝上帝。「是嗎？你覺得他們會來找碴？」

「也許。」他嘆氣。「就—喝完你的酒，我們就離開。也許他們會就此算了。」

史蒂夫看上去想說點什麼，但卻只是喝下一大口啤酒。巴奇則是輕啜一口威士忌。

沒過多久，巴奇開始盯著空空如也的玻璃杯底看，史蒂夫則是試著要跟酒保再聊點什麼，避免自己太快把酒喝完。她沒上鉤；只是尖銳地瞪他一眼。終於，史蒂夫灌完剩餘的啤酒，巴奇再也找不到任何理由拖延。

巴奇的心跳正漸漸加劇。要是那兩個男人知曉巴奇是個靈使，那很顯然他就不該繼續在這個地區待下去。小地方的消息總是傳得特別快。他會永遠都找不到工作。人們會待他如過街老鼠。更何況，他已經告訴房東自己是個人類。如果他發現巴奇說謊，他下一秒絕對被掃地出門。

兩人從椅子裡起身準備離開。巴奇兩手放在口袋裡，不太確定他該怎麼做。

「現在呢？」巴奇問。

「我們等，」史蒂夫嘀咕，望著窗戶上的倒影。剛剛盯著巴奇的兩個男人也跟著起身。酒保從他們的帳單上拿走小費。神態緊張的像是見了鬼。

她和巴奇的目光在玻璃窗裡交接。然後她急忙地移開視線。

男人們跟出酒吧，就像巴奇害怕的那樣。其中一個男人略矮，一張紅通通的臉配上薑黃色的山羊鬍子。另一個則是又高又瘦，一頭黑髮襯得那張臉蒼白的不自然，還有那雙深不見底的眼睛。

他們向巴奇走去，他假設對方來者不善，但有鑒於他們的樣子實在太白癡，她感受不到什麼威脅性。

「有什麼問題嗎，男士們？」史蒂夫問道，嗓音前所未見的溫和。他的雙手放在口袋裡，看起來放鬆隨性，但巴奇能看得出他隨時蓄勢待發。

「你們兩個不該過了宵禁還在外頭遊蕩，」矮一點的男人說。「半巫*太晚出門可是很危險的。」

半巫是個古老的說法，泛指一切魔法生靈。

聽見這個稱呼，巴奇的嘴角微微抽動。

「我沒看出哪裏危險，」史蒂夫聳肩。「我們並沒做什麼傷天害理的事，對吧？」

「快帶著你的雜種狗滾回家待著，」高一點的男人插話。

聽著這句話的感覺就像有人一腳踹在巴奇的胸口上，他沒打算理會，但史蒂夫的表情卻瞬間從正常跳級升為憤怒。

「你剛叫他什麼？」史蒂夫抬起眉毛，謹慎地向前走幾步。

「你聽得很清楚，」他說。

 _操操操操_ 幾個字不斷在巴奇腦中重複播放，這是他的腦袋現在唯一能夠解讀的話。史蒂夫完全沒幫上忙。

「史蒂夫，」他心急地低聲道。「算了。」

其中一個男人，比較高的那個，像是聽到什麼笑話似的放聲大笑。「所以婊子現在是在給主人發號施令啊？這可是頭一遭。」

巴奇咬著牙緊握著拳頭，仍然站在原地。史蒂夫卻是在下一秒來到高個兒男人面前，粗暴地扯住他的衣領。

男人掙扎著想要逃開，但史蒂夫比他要更高更壯。矮個兒男人試著要上前幫忙，卻被史蒂夫往後一推，跌了個四仰八叉。高個兒男人忍不住大叫起來，史蒂夫靠上前去跟他說話，嗓音中透露著危險和威脅的意味。

「你給我聽好，」史蒂夫怒吼道。「你現在就跟他道歉，知道嗎？你聽懂沒？」

巴奇的鼻翼忍不住翕動。「我不需要你替我維護名譽，史蒂夫，」他氣沖沖地說。「我又不是什麼落難少女。」

史蒂夫甚至沒有聽見他的話，只是繼續怒視眼前被他緊緊掐住的可憐混蛋。

「好，好—」男人結巴。「當然了，兄弟，你說什麼就什麼。」

「跟著我說一次，」史蒂夫說。 _「我很抱歉，詹姆士，我是個無知的混蛋。_ 」

「我很抱—抱歉，詹姆士，」男人顫抖地說著，「我是個無—無知的混蛋。」

「很好，」史蒂夫說著鬆開男人的衣領。「現在給我滾遠點。」

兩個男人馬上閃到一邊，雙手舉在空中表示投降。史蒂夫和巴奇看著他們，直到一雙影子消失在轉角，史蒂夫才拍拍巴奇的手臂，重新喚起他的注意。

「走吧，」史蒂夫說著，便邁開步伐向前走。巴奇得小跑步才能追得上他。

「怎麼—？」他開口。

「他們打算要報警，我能看得出來，」史蒂夫告訴他。不過一眨眼的功夫，史蒂夫整個人都變了。他不再是酒吧裡那個笨拙而天真的男人。好像轉眼一瞬他就高大了不少，他下巴微揚，說話時聲音低沉，帶著屬於掌權者的威嚴，巴奇甚至無法控制自己不聽從他的指示。「走吧。這邊。」

史蒂夫開始小跑，巴奇緊跟在他身後一兩步的地方。史蒂夫逐漸加快奔跑的速度，要他說的話就是 _效率_ 兩個字；他的手臂維持著固定角度，腰背挺得筆直，胸口稍稍挺起。他的呼吸和緩而穩定。一腳觸地接著又優雅地起步，在空氣中停留兩秒，直到另一隻腳落回地面，然後重複著同樣的過程。右腳左腳右腳左腳。從來沒有落下節奏。從來沒有慢下腳步。堪稱效率。

這樣狂奔—感覺很熟悉，巴奇仍記憶猶新。他已經有好一陣子沒有為了躲避要抓他的人而全力 _奔跑_ ，但要找回節奏感並不難。步伐均等，腳尖先著地，雙臂自然地在身側擺動。

警報聲開始在兩人身後響起；巴奇聽見聲音越來越近。他加快腳步，雙手擺動的弧度越來越大。在下個轉彎之前，他們起碼已經跑過三個街區；巴奇跟隨著史蒂夫，他們又穿過幾個街區，轉彎然後再轉彎。

沒有多久，史蒂夫漸漸放慢腳步，巴奇從善如流。史蒂夫抓住巴奇的手臂，帶他鑽進一條小巷，巴奇雙手撐著膝蓋，試著不要喘的那麼厲害。史蒂夫甚至連一滴汗都他媽沒流。

巴奇靠著牆壁慢慢滑坐在地上。史蒂夫歎一口氣也在他身邊坐下。

「我很抱歉，」好一陣子，史蒂夫才開口。巴奇依然微微喘著氣，但他大致上調整的不錯，史蒂夫說話時，他轉頭望著他。

「抱歉什麼？」巴奇問。

「抱歉沒控制好脾氣，」史蒂夫回答。「如果我沒有對他們動手，他們大概不會報警吧。」

「這個嘛，」巴奇嘆氣。「他們也是自找的。即使我並不需要你的英雄救美。」

史蒂夫先是微笑，然後才笑出聲來。「他們確實活該。而且那並不是在救你，」他說。「我只是不喜歡惡霸而已。」

兩人一陣沈默，直到巴奇終於讓自己的呼吸平穩下來。他細細傾聽不遠處的警報聲。

「所以，」史蒂夫開口。巴奇轉過頭去看他。「現在…這樣？你有什麼打算？」

「什麼意思？」巴奇問。

「我是說，」史蒂夫說，「我們是命定結契。所以…我們該拿這件事怎麼辦？我們是要裝沒發生過嗎？還是我們應該要開始…一起合作什麼的？」

巴奇仔細考慮著。酒吧外那兩個男人知道他是靈使。他們現在大概正在向警方提供他和史蒂夫的特徵描述。他們會被通緝。會被追捕。酒吧裡的女人毫無疑問絕對會被盤問。她對靈使很心軟。她很可能會因為在宵禁後放了一名靈使和巫師進酒吧而失去那份該死的工作。酒吧裡的人會認出他。他再也不能在這裡好好過著快樂的生活。

「我沒地方可去了，」巴奇告訴他。「我得離開這裡。」他嘆氣。「我才剛把這裡的一切安頓好，該死的。」

他將臉埋進手裡。操，他得想個計畫。他不確定該怎麼做—他還有一點錢，但絕對不夠離開這座城市。就連光顧酒吧對他來說都已經是奢侈。他這禮拜除了泡麵之外還沒吃過任何其他的東西。如果他現在把那些錢用來逃跑，他接下來就得喝熱開水過日子。

有很長一段時間，史蒂夫就只是維持沈默，似乎在考慮什麼。「你想不想要…跟我一起住？」他試探性地提出。「我有很多房間，真的。太多房間了，事實上。不會有問題的。」

巴奇下意識就要回答， _不。絕對不可以_ 。

但他沒得選。

「你願意這麼做？」巴奇問道，話語中的懷疑再明顯不過。

史蒂夫歪歪頭。「我很樂意。說真的。我需要室友。」

「你住的地方離這裡多遠？」他問。

史蒂夫微微一笑。「布魯克林。」

這是好事。同時也是壞事。巴奇從小生長在布魯克林，但那裡距離這裡有好幾百哩遠。巴奇得跟著史蒂夫去這麼遠的地方，一個完完全全的陌生人，媽的，一個他摸不透也無法信任的陌生人。問題大了。

他既不能住在這裡，但又沒有錢能遠走高飛。他通常會用更長的時間來計畫逃亡，但這次完全沒有轉寰餘地。他進退兩難。他哪樣都不想選。

但是…跟史蒂夫一起住也有可能是件好事。巫師對於與之命定結契相關的人很寬容，即便他們沒有正式結成契約。巴奇終於能夠放下心來—前提是，要是史蒂夫決定要跟他結契的話。他可以不再害怕被什麼人利用覬覦。而這一點，他心裡清楚，才是最關鍵的因素。

即使還有一些事情他還沒想清楚，心中的天秤卻漸漸倒向另一邊。他嘆氣，甚至已經開始為自己接下來要說出口的話感到後悔。

「如果要跟你住，我有幾個原則，」他告訴史蒂夫。

眼前的男人高興的幾乎立刻發起光來，就像一顆閃閃發亮的聖誕樹。 _基督啊。_

「你願意跟我住？」他問。

「只要你同意我們不結契。至少不是正式的，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫猶豫的時間之短，巴奇甚至確信那短短幾秒的考慮時間是他自己幻想出來的。「成交，」金髮男人微笑說道。伸手跟巴奇握手，而巴奇也伸出手來。

「我們今晚就走，」史蒂夫說。

 

 

 

 

________________________________________________________

*半巫：cunning-folk，維基上說這通常是指巫醫或是半巫醫，頗有點江湖術士的意思。我就直接翻做半巫了，作者在這裡應該是純粹用作貶義詞，文中的定義則是泛指一切魔法生靈。

 

翻譯君：

每個作者文風句子組成結構不同，翻譯的時候換來換去時常覺得自己好像要得語言癌XDDDDDDD

這篇文裡巴奇的性格比較像小孩，他以前嬌生慣養後來家道中落，有一些不得已的苦衷要表現得很像硬漢（？）但搭配一個甜滋滋的史蒂夫就沒有問題囉啾咪。


	3. 逃亡之人／布魯克林

 

> **一百八十二天前**

史蒂夫遞出一隻手試著幫巴奇一把。但巴奇直接忽視他的好意，自己從地上爬起來。史蒂夫收回手，尷尬地在牛仔褲上蹭了蹭。

「所以，我們真的要那麼做？」史蒂夫問他。「你確定？」

巴奇面無表情地瞥他一眼。「我沒什麼其他的選擇，兄弟，所以沒錯，我們就要這麼做。」

史蒂夫對自己的拳頭咳了下。巴奇讓史蒂夫不自在了。很好。

「所以，你要—我們接下來要怎麼做？你要回去打包一些行李嗎？」

「當然。」巴奇點點頭。一想到自己馬上要跟這個素昧平生的巫師離開這座城市，他就緊張的想吐。

「能先回我的飯店一趟嗎？」史蒂夫問。「我可以把東西整理一下，然後再開我的車去你家。」

「聽起來不賴，」巴奇同意道。史蒂夫轉身步出小巷，巴奇緊跟在後，雙手握拳放在口袋裡。

他警惕地打量史蒂夫。他一點都不想這麼做。腦袋瓜瘋狂運轉起來，他努力激盪著任何可行的備用計畫，好讓自己現在可以馬上反悔。他不信任史蒂夫，但他只能放手一搏。要是情況急轉直下，他相信自己也一定可以應付。畢竟這些日子他都撐過來了。

 

+++

 

史蒂夫下榻的飯店就在幾個街區外；高聳建築的裡外盡顯富麗堂皇，巴奇知道自己那點薪水絕對負擔不起這樣的地方。他們走進飯店裡，巴奇把握這短暫的時間四處看看。

飯店大廳還有個他媽的水晶吊燈。

巴奇是在有錢人家裡生養長大的—他毫不否認。但自從離開家後，他就沒見過家裡任何一毛錢，他做著不怎麼樣的爛工作，租著不怎麼樣的爛公寓，生活中的任何一切都不怎麼樣。

史蒂夫對前台的女孩招招手。她微微一笑，也禮尚往來。史蒂夫示意巴奇繼續跟著走。巴奇終於趕上他的腳步，史蒂夫按的電梯也剛好抵達。

電梯停在十五樓，史蒂夫走在前頭領著巴奇來到他的房間。他拿出一張小小的鑰匙卡解鎖，兩人一前一後走進房裡。

房間很漂亮，甚至比巴奇的公寓還要大。史蒂夫忙著打包行李，巴奇則是到處閒晃。他偷偷摸摸地從浴室偷拿一塊肥皂，又順走一包花生米，然後史蒂夫不動聲色地告訴他，這些都會記在他的帳上。

巴奇把花生米放回去，但還是堅持拿走肥皂。他將尚未開封的肥皂塞進褲子後面的口袋。

史蒂夫花上很長的時間在整理他的東西。他帶了一個超大的行李箱，裡面看起來像裝滿兩星期份的換洗衣物。終於，巴奇等累了，他發出一聲巨大的嘆息，接著坐到床邊打開電視。

他切換著五花八門的頻道，最後在轉到一部動畫片時才停下來，他放鬆地靠在床邊。史蒂夫轉頭看看他，在他可以解讀出那個表情是什麼意思之前，他又回過頭去繼續收拾。

終於，史蒂夫關上行李箱的拉鍊，巴奇一聽見聲音馬上從床上跳起來，他跑出房門來到電梯前，史蒂夫拖著行李箱在後面追上他。

電梯裡一陣沈默，巴奇心不在焉地想著，是不是去布魯克林的路上也會這麼安靜。當電梯門打開時，史蒂夫走過大廳來到前台退房。前台的女孩聽起來很友善，她和史蒂夫一來一往地閒聊著。巴奇只想對他們大叫，讓他們他媽的快點，但史蒂夫看起來是打算要慢慢來。

當史蒂夫 _終於，他媽的終於_ 跟前台妹聊完後，兩人才一同步出飯店往停車場的方向走去，史蒂夫的車就停在那裡。

那是一輛黑的發亮，闊氣又豪華的車，巴奇目測他得花上兩輩子的薪水才能買得起。

「車很美，」巴奇在坐進車裡，繫上安全帶時他評論道。

史蒂夫彬彬有禮地朝他微笑。「工作的福利，」他一邊回答，一邊並給自己繫上安全帶。他沒打算繼續接話；巴奇思肘著這是不是什麼禁忌話題。

史蒂夫將車換檔，他們順利開上路。巴奇的公寓不遠；他告訴史蒂夫方向，不到五分鐘便到達目的地。

「我馬上就好，」車子駛進停車場，巴奇邊說著邊解開安全帶。

「不行，」史蒂夫說，「我跟你一起去。」

巴奇快要崩不住了，他好想大發一頓脾氣，但史蒂夫現在的神情就像在告訴他，他只需要用一隻小指頭就能把他扳倒。巴奇歎一口氣後跳下車，史蒂夫則是隨側在後。

他的公寓裡沒多少東西。就一個空蕩蕩的房間，家徒四壁，一張空氣床墊靠在角落裡。巴奇早上出門後，裡頭的空氣就洩光了，床墊皺巴巴地藏在厚重的棉被下頭；這間房間晚上他媽的會凍死人。

房間裡頭有個小小的廚房，厚厚一疊書本被堆放在床墊邊，這裡沒有其他傢俱，只有一盞桌燈插著牆邊的插座，一旁放著手機的充電器。

巴奇大致上已經完成打包；他才剛到這裡一星期，上一次搬家的衣物他甚至都還沒有機會開封。他一把抓起散落在地面上的髒衣服，並混合著其他乾淨衣物塞進旅行袋裡。

「這房子是租的吧？你不用知會一下房東什麼的嗎？」史蒂夫詢問著，環視著這間荒涼的公寓。

「管他的，」巴奇語氣輕率。「反正我當時用的也是假名。」

史蒂夫驚訝的眉毛都要碰到髮際線。「喔，」他有些語無倫次。「好吧。」

他看上去還想說些什麼，最後卻什麼也沒說，於是巴奇繼續把衣服塞進袋子裡。他從浴室拿出牙刷和牙膏一起塞進袋子裡。浴室檢查完畢後，他決定留下空氣床墊還有桌燈，但將手機充電器好好收進袋子裡。最後，巴奇確定這裡已經沒有什麼可以帶走的東西了。

他沒有車；當時是搭計程車來的。他的錢包，手機都在身上—行李打包完成，隨時可以出發。

「好吧，」巴奇嘆氣。「我收好了。」

「好，」史蒂夫說。他想讓巴奇先走出公寓，但巴奇無聲地拒絕讓史蒂夫走在他身後，以免他趁著自己不注意的時候做些奇怪的事。他等著史蒂夫先踏出公寓，才緊跟在他身後，他努力克制自己的疑神疑鬼。

「所以，『詹姆士』是你的真名，還是…？」史蒂夫在他們走路時問道。

巴奇點點頭。「對。好吧。這是我的合法性名。我比較習慣『巴奇』。」

「巴奇，」史蒂夫說，好像在讓自己的舌頭練習這個名字似的。「我能這麼叫你嗎？」

巴奇匆匆瞥了史蒂夫一眼。他的表情看上去是全然的真摯；巴奇知道他的小名有點可笑，但史蒂夫甚至沒有笑。眼睛眨都沒眨一下。

他的胃抽疼了一下。他真的摸不清史蒂夫—他有一張值得任何人信任的臉，而這事實上也是巴奇對他如此防備的原因。除了不贊同之外，史蒂夫鮮少展露出任何情緒，這點總是讓他忐忑萬分。

「隨你便，」巴奇終於說道。

他們是走樓梯下來的—電梯壞了—接著大步走出公寓。他們離開大樓走向史蒂夫的車時，巴奇稍稍拎高肩上的背包。

巴奇把行李丟進後座，接著爬進副駕駛座裡。這座椅甚至比他那張天殺的床墊還要舒服。他調整一下姿勢後便陷進座椅裡，他準備要好好睡一覺。

就在巴奇繫上安全帶時，史蒂夫神情怪異地望著他。巴奇也神情怪異地回望著他，直到對方終於開口。

「所以，你的—」史蒂夫有些結巴。「你的其他形態是什麼？」

「什麼？」巴奇不解地問。

「你的—另一個形態？」他似乎很掙扎該怎麼組成他的問題比較恰當，巴奇覺得他這個樣子很可愛。大部份的巫師才不在乎自己是不是冷漠無禮，但史蒂夫卻試圖想以比較不冒犯人的方式提出疑問。他沒有一開口就說巴奇是隻動物，半妖*，或是問他是什麼 _品種_ 。因為巴奇並不是動物。他是一名靈使。

巴奇朝他微微一笑。「我的靈體？是，呃。是荷蘭牧羊犬。」

史蒂夫點點頭，調皮地對他笑。「我還在想你怎麼聞起來這麼臭，」他說得很輕快。

巴奇馬上側過頭去看他，「你他媽的在開玩笑嗎？」

他天真地對他咧嘴笑。「我才不是在開玩笑呢。你聞起來真的很臭。」

「去你的吧，羅傑斯，」巴奇大笑出聲。也許事情沒有他想像得那麼糟。

 

+++

 

前往布魯克林的路程需要花上幾天。他們睡在車裡，因為停下來入住飯店意味著人們會有機會追蹤到他們。巴奇已經記不得自己多久沒洗澡，而史蒂夫絕對也沒好到哪裡去。兩人在休息站和加油站吃午飯，然後史蒂夫告訴巴奇他不能開車。他知道史蒂夫已經盡量保持禮貌—巴奇是乘客，他不應該開車的—但他的態度還是很混蛋。

整整三天必須跟這個傢伙貼身相處，他已經準備好要抓他的頭去撞牆。史蒂夫此刻的心情想必也不亞於巴奇。

終於就在三天後，當一縷晨曦染白天空時，巴奇眺見遠方的布魯克林大橋。原先窩在在座位裡的他直起身子，一抹微笑淡淡地綻開在唇邊。真是他媽的奇蹟。

駛進城裏又花上一點時間，路上有不少車，但絕對值得等待。當他們在史蒂夫家前停下車時，巴奇簡直合不上嘴巴。

那是一間紅磚別墅，外觀古色古香，建築本身寬闊而氣派，看上去有好幾層樓，好幾千個房間。房子外牆有大半面積爬滿常春藤。外圍的柵門用的是鍛鐵，窗台上甚至擺滿花盆。這個地方美極了，肯定貴得要命。

 _工作的福利，_ 史蒂夫告訴過他。

這個人他媽的沒在開玩笑。

「哇喔，」巴奇嘆為觀止。他回頭看看史蒂夫，而後者正微笑看著巴奇的反應。

「去看看吧，」史蒂夫說。「我一會兒就進去。我得先拿些東西。」

巴奇跑到後座拿出他的旅行袋，接著又來到那道鑄鐵柵門前，他的腳步蹦蹦跳跳的，就像隻興奮的小小狗。他解開鐵門的大鎖，門被打開時發出金屬的吱嘎聲。巴奇推開大門走向紅磚房子，好奇寶寶似地到處張望。

這間房子看起來像是雜誌裡才會出現的樣品屋。門前的玄關並不寬敞，但掛在牆上的幾幅圖畫精緻的不可思議，像是博物館的展品。蹬掉鞋後，他首先經過的是家庭圖書室，每面牆上都被書櫃填滿，長廊最後通到的地方是前廳，映入眼簾的是廚房，還有座落在角落裡的階梯。再過去一些則是客廳，那裡放著一張沙發，幾張椅子還有一台電視。

肯定也是工作的福利，巴奇猜想。過大的訊息量一下子湧進腦子裡—一時之間要全部消化還真不容易。

他在客廳裡到處戳戳摸摸。那台電視很大，但上頭卻堆積著薄薄的灰塵—他想著史蒂夫也許從沒用過。一旁的沙發又大又柔軟，扶手上搭著一條手工編織的毯子*。一旁還有幾張椅子—一張單人沙發和一張簡樸的扶手椅。

唯一一件不像其他傢俱那樣現代而高級的物件，是那只被用來充當咖啡桌老舊的皮箱。那是只非常大的箱子，外觀有些破舊，表面佈滿許多刮痕，而且，想當然，是上了鎖的。

巴奇聽見前廳傳來開門聲，史蒂夫拖著他的行李箱，一路叮噹響地走進來。巴奇起身朝箱子的反方向後退幾步，他移動腳步到電視裡邊的木櫃，瀏覽著一系列的電影收藏。

幾分鐘後，史蒂夫走進客廳，巴奇此時仍有些刻意地盯著那些電影看。

「你可以選一間喜歡的房間，」史蒂夫說。「二樓跟三樓還有房間。四樓只有一間臥室—是我的。地下室也行，但那裡大部份用來放魔法和藥水的材料，所以我不確定你會不會喜歡。」

巴奇溫和地微笑並點頭。「好的。我會去看看的。」

他一把撈起方才被丟在地上的旅行袋，回到前廳並走上樓梯。他徑直走上四樓。

巴奇發現這一層樓比起一樓要單調上許多。兩邊的牆壁全被漆成雪白色，地板則是鋪著深色的硬木。一點鮮明的色彩都沒有，牆上也沒掛著像樓下一樣的畫作，沒有花瓶或是任何傢俱，這個地方起來一點生活的氣息也沒有。

這層樓的每扇房門都只是輕掩著—大部份的房間是空的，只有幾個櫃子或是置物架在裡面。有間房間像儲藏室，地上堆滿數不清的箱子。

位在走廊盡頭的最後一間房間，是史蒂夫的臥房—他會知道，是因為這是整層樓唯一一道上了鎖的門。

心跳突然微微加快，巴奇往後退幾步，轉身走下三樓。

他決定要選擇看到的第一間房間作為他的新臥房，一樓的房間完全不在他的考慮範圍。

房裡放置著一張大號的雙人床，還有一扇能夠眺望前院的窗子。這間房間相對其他的要小一些，光是床就佔掉大部份的空間，但比起先前租的公寓，這一切已經不能再更好。

巴奇將行李丟在地上，他走進房間裡並關上身後的門。現在看起來像是個適合開始抓狂的好時刻。

_他到底他媽的讓自己陷入了什麼樣的境地？_

他跟一名全然的陌生人同住在一個屋簷下。完完全全的陌生人，媽的，這人很有可能是什麼不法之徒。史蒂夫的工作—無論那是什麼—肯定都不單純。考慮到他的薪水如此之高，再加上他總是對這個話題避而不談，種種跡象都顯示巴奇可能惹上了麻煩，而且這個麻煩將遠遠超過他的招架之力。

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

*半妖：hal-form，感覺是個唯有巫師高的魔法世界。

*手工編織毯子：afghan，一種毯子，鉤針編織的那種。

翻譯君：

劇名：白鹽——總裁愛上我（。  XDDDD 同居生活正式展開溜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴奇的靈使形態—荷蘭牧羊犬
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. 過往（上）

 

> **一百七十八天前**

面對一個和你不太熟悉，但又剛剛讓你搬進他家的男人，到底他媽的該聊些什麼比較恰當？

訣竅就是：什麼都 _不必_ 聊。反正不論說什麼都不會再比什麼都不說更糟糕了。

值得慶幸的是，史蒂夫倒是替他省去了這個麻煩。

「我能問你件事嗎？」他詢問。

巴奇看看他，聳聳肩。「說，」他回答。

「你為什麼跟我回來？」史蒂夫又問道。「我是說，你根本不了解我。你才剛認識我。我很有可能是瘋子或神經病，你知道的吧。」

「好吧，如果你真的是，那這就是有史以來最爛的告白，」他指出。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫說。「認真一點。」

好吧，他確實是剛認識這個人，還剛搬來和他一起住，現在又正在被他義正嚴詞地 _指責_ 。還真棒啊。簡直棒呆。

腦子以最快的速度運轉著，他緊緊咬著舌頭，確保腦袋裡那些極度無禮的話不會不小心脫口而出。巴奇發出兩聲哼哼。「你是我的命定結契，史蒂夫。這一定有某種意義，對吧？」他說謊。

史蒂夫想了想，接著聳聳肩。「好，我懂，」他說。「但這同時也很愚蠢。」

巴奇眨眨眼睛。「嗯，好，」他說。

「不，我只是—好吧，我不是那個意思，」史蒂夫說。「我只是在想，要是我說謊呢，要是我說謊騙你我在布魯克林有房子呢？要是我傷害你呢？」

「那麼我就會見招拆招，給自己找一條生路，就像往常一樣，」巴奇說著，兩隻手臂抱在胸前。他的目光釘在桌上，拒絕進行任何眼神交流。

史蒂夫甚至沒有對他那句『就像往常一樣』做出任何反應。「為什麼不逃走？用你的靈體？你得 _保護_ 自己，巴奇。」

巴奇噘起嘴巴。「我不知道怎麼做。」

「什麼怎麼做？」

「怎麼轉化成我的靈體，」他說。他還記得父母親告訴過他，說他是怎麼不停地變為琳琅滿目的動物形態—小鳥，兔子，狼，獵豹，最後才終於在九歲時定形為一隻荷蘭牧羊犬。大多數的幼年靈使都會經歷這樣的過程—變身為好幾種不同的動物，直到身體適應其中一個合適的種類。接著，他們通常會在年滿十五歲前就擁有控制轉化形態的能力。巴奇選擇封鎖他的能力。他一點也不想跟這樣的能力扯上關係。

他的妹妹蕾貝卡卻跟他不太一樣。她有些許不同—她可以隨心所欲地輕易化形。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地盯著他。世界上不曉得該怎麼化形的靈使可不多。而他恰巧就是其中一個幸運兒。

「我可以教你，」史蒂夫突然說。

「你又知道該怎麼教我了？」巴奇說。話就這麼從嘴邊溜出來，聽上去頗有點指責的意思，但那不是他的本意。

「這是心靈機轉，不是嗎？」他問。「我可以幫你越過那道屏障，無論到底是什麼鬼東西擋在那裡，就這樣而已。」

巴奇嘆口氣。這段對話實在是—耗人心神。他搖搖頭並說道，「我很感激你的提議，史蒂夫，但我想我不需要。」

史蒂夫也搖搖頭。「我想我可以幫得上忙。」

「這個嘛，就像你說的，史蒂微，」巴奇說，「我確實還不夠瞭解你。」

+++

大多數時候巴奇都待在自己的房間裡。自從來到這裡後，他還沒踏出過這棟房子，因為他不確定該做些什麼。更何況，他跟那台史蒂夫幾乎不用的電視相處得相當愉快。

他們之間形成了某種例行生活常規。每個早晨，巴奇都會比史蒂夫晚一點起床。他會走下樓，史蒂夫這個時候通常在外面晨跑，即使二月的紐約簡直他媽的冷死人。巴奇給自己做早餐，替兩人煮咖啡，然後他會一邊看電視，一邊試著讓裝著麥片的大碗在大腿上保持平衡，直到史蒂夫回到家裡。而精準的在那個時間點，巴奇會起身走回他的房間去，經過史蒂夫身邊時，他總是剛好將手掌按在牆壁上，輕聲地唸著一串咒語。

巴奇不確定那是什麼咒語。他用手機在網路上查過，試著想找出史蒂夫到底在施什麼咒。他漸漸把範圍縮小到幾種咒語，畢竟他似乎每天都要更新一次，但這也是他目前所能找到的唯一線索。

如果真的要誠實說的話，巴奇快要被史蒂夫嚇死了。史蒂夫是個好人，或者該說至少他很有禮貌。巴奇一點也不了解他。他的個性雖然低調而有些嚴肅，但他又善良到願意讓巴奇搬進來與他同住。他很在意巴奇，而這是個他媽的謎。大部份的時候，當他們有機會談話時，史蒂夫總是對巴奇生氣，他會生氣巴奇沒有好好照顧自己，史蒂夫對他該怎麼照顧自己似乎總有一套見解。

就以今天為例。

「你的腦子裡有一道屏障讓你沒有辨法化形，巴奇，」史蒂夫聽起來有些惱怒。「就算這沒有鎖住你的能力，把事情悶在心裡本來也不是什麼健康的行為。」

「是喔，」巴奇回應，表現得像個混蛋，而他也真的是個混蛋。

「詹姆士—」史蒂夫停下。「我還不知道你姓什麼。」

巴奇放下手邊的事，因為，首先，史蒂夫剛居然想要用全名稱呼他，就像每次闖禍時他媽媽會做的那樣。媽的，什麼世紀大笑話。

但接著， _終於來了_ 。也花了史蒂夫夠久的時間才終於想到要問。他很驚訝他居然能忍上這麼長一段時間，但他想史蒂夫有權知道—他一開始找上巴奇的時候並不知道他家裡的事，於是他想，史蒂夫是值得信任的。

巴奇露出一個扭曲的笑，在開口前很快喝下一口水。「如果我告訴你，你能不能不要再拿這件鳥事來煩我？」

史蒂夫盯著他然後說，「當然，如果這有這麼嚴重的話。」巴奇一眼就能從那排漂亮的該死的大白牙中看出他在說謊，但他還是回答了。

「巴恩斯，」他說。

有個時刻史蒂夫只是點點頭，但他卻是一愣，接著才恍然大悟似地皺起眉頭。「等等，就跟—跟那個政治人物一樣？」

又喝下一口水。「對，」巴奇邊回答，邊克制自己不要嘆氣。這個表情他看多了，人們在得知他顯赫的家世時總是這麼反應。

史蒂夫驚訝地望著他好幾秒鐘。「我並不知情，」他終於開口。

跟他想的不盡相同，但還可以接受。巴奇聳聳肩並說，「是啊，這個嘛。我不常提起。」

史蒂夫來到他面前，將手臂靠在工作台上，全神貫注地看著巴奇。「為什麼？」他問起，稍稍歪過頭。

巴奇嚥嚥口水，他向後退開，躲避史蒂夫突如其來的凝視。「因為每當我談起這件事，有些人就會循聲而來，」他說。

「貪圖錢財之人，」史蒂夫接著說。

巴奇噗哧了一聲。「要是這樣就好了，」他嘀咕著。話鋒猛然一轉，他們從一個他不想談的話題來到另一個更敏感而他同樣也不想談的話題。看看他此時此刻的人生啊。

「那麼，是哪種人？」史蒂夫又問道。他的表情開朗而善良，但巴奇的心還是開始狂跳。

巴奇雙手緊握成拳頭。「這是在審訊嗎？」他的語調聽上去很嚴厲。

「巴克，」史蒂夫輕柔地，安撫似地說。「別生氣。如果你不想告訴我，就不要勉強。」

他微微笑，但笑意沒有到達眼底。「 _你_ 太好了，但其他的巫師—我爸在去世前曾告訴過我他們會一湧而上，」巴奇低聲地說。「我爸再也不能保護我，只剩下我和妹妹，他早就知道巫師們會找上門，然後說『我可以保護你。我可以護你周全。』，他要我絕對不能聽信他們。他們不過是想要利用我讓魔法更強大。就是 _這種_ 人，史蒂夫。這種視我為俎上肉的人。」

他的手握得很緊，緊的發疼，緊的指甲都要掐進掌心肉裡。他慢慢鬆開拳頭，動動手指，然後注意到指甲在掌心裡留下幾個新月形狀的印子。

「那為什麼相信我？」停頓好一陣子後，史蒂夫問道。

 _因為第一次看到我的時候，你並沒有用那種眼神看我，好像我是一塊任人宰割的肉。_ 「我告訴過你了。你是我的命定結契。這一定代表了什麼，對吧？」

史蒂夫挑起一邊的眉毛。「不，這只說明了我們的魔法能夠同步相合。並不表示我們會成為朋友。更不表示我們會相處融洽。人格和魔法不能相提並論。」

巴奇保持安靜。

「真正的原因是什麼？」史蒂夫鍥而不捨，倚靠著工作台的身體又微微前傾。「我知道你很聰明，絕對不會相信命定結契能夠讓人心瞬間有所連結。」

巴奇抬起眼來，張開的手心在牛仔褲上蹭蹭，他只想讓手有點事做。終於，他開口道，「我別無選擇，史蒂夫。我得離開那座城市，很顯然我也沒有多餘的錢。你是當時最方便的選擇。也是唯一的選擇，真的。」

史蒂夫的表情深不可測。巴奇分辨不出自己是不是冒犯到他了，但他誠心希望史蒂夫能夠予以理解。終究，史蒂夫只是點點頭。

「庇護，」他說。「我懂了。」

_庇護。_

巴奇細細思考著這個詞。確實，他的人生一直都圍繞著這個詞打轉。保護自己。保護他的家人。他緊緊鎖住自己的化形能力，因為他認為這樣能夠保護自己，但也許史蒂夫是對的。好吧，史蒂夫極有可能是對的。他浪費太多時間在偽裝，假裝自己是個人類，而他所需要做的其實就只是面對自己最真實的樣貌。他不能夠改變基因—他永遠也不會是人類。

他生來就是這副模樣。他該好好展現發揮自己與生俱來的能力。他還是能夠繼續做他一直以來在做的事—庇護。保護自己。也許，甚至是保護史蒂夫，如果他必須這麼做的話。

「我想，」好一陣子，巴奇才說，「我想，也許你可以教我怎麼做。教我怎麼化形。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「我們可以明天就開始，」他說著轉過身去拿出一罐啤酒。他深呼吸，接下來是一陣沈默，那一陣沈默溫和地輕覆在兩人身上，就像一件柔軟的毯子。

「那麼你呢，史蒂夫？」他問。「你一直都住在這裡嗎？」

史蒂夫微微一笑。「現在不論我說什麼都不會比你的故事還精彩。」

「幸好這不是什麼比賽。」他大口喝下咖啡，視線一刻都沒有離開史蒂夫。

「說真的，巴克，」史蒂夫說，「我們先休戰吧。」他的語氣和善溫良，面上還掛著一朵笑容，有那麼一刻，巴奇真的對他的真摯信以為真。

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

這裏的史蒂夫就是一直讓我想起嫻良淑德的大家閨秀（...）巴奇就當任性的小少爺好了呵呵

 


	5. 汗水

  

> **一百六十四天前**

汗珠自臉側滑落，溫熱的液體刺痛他的眼睛。

「再一次，」史蒂夫說。「再來。」

他的腦子裡有一道心靈屏障—屏障相當巨大，感覺幾乎像是真實存在的東西—巴奇用盡全身的力量試著突破。史蒂夫告訴他心靈障礙就像一面高牆：就算他們得以成功擊碎那道牆，餘下的磚塊和灰燼仍會留在地面阻止他們前行。而現在，巴奇覺得自己就像在用鐵鎚試著敲破整面耶利哥之牆*。

所謂魔法，靠得即是心靈意志。巴奇在學校裡的課本學過這個道理。他總是忍不住笑，因為魔法絕對不只如此。校園裡那些生為人類的孩子們永遠也不能理解他們必須付出多少代價才能成就魔法—第一次施展新咒語所帶來的傷害和痛楚，每次從靈體*化為人形時肌肉所必須反覆承受的疼痛。

他更小的時候從來無法做到控制自如。任何一點情緒的波動都會促使他化形，不斷從人類變換成動物—每一次都是不同的動物，事實上，在他的靈體最終穩定下來成為荷蘭牧羊犬前都是如此。如果他感到快樂，突然之間他便化做一隻麻雀。如果他感到悲傷，那麼就是一隻毛茸茸的熊。生氣的話，則是一頭獅子。諸如此類。

想要從他塵封如此之久的本能中拿回主控權，或甚至只是試著要拂開上面那層塵埃，對他而言都是一種折磨，一場酷刑。他幾乎記不得以前化為靈體的感覺。還能記得自己的靈體長什麼樣子已經是奇蹟。他已經很久沒有化形了。

「加油，」史蒂夫鼓勵他。「加油，巴克，你可以的。」

這是他第三次跟著史蒂夫上課，一堂貨真價實的化形課。前兩次的課堂練習糟糕透頂，這一次他甚至覺得自己不但一點也沒有進步，反而退步不少。他現在不是應該已經成功了嗎？

他停下動作，有些挫折的抱怨著，他放任自己無力癱倒。史蒂夫卻在他落在地板前接住他。

他渾身虛弱，感到自己一無是處。他掙扎著從史蒂夫有力的臂彎中掙脫，一聲沮喪的嘆息溜到嘴邊，他焦躁不安地在房間裡踱步。

「你得有耐心一點，巴克，」史蒂夫溫柔地說。「你不能期待自己在這麼的短時間內就能變化自如。」

「但這不是 _短時間_ ，」他抱怨著。「已經第三堂課了，我甚至連這面他媽的心靈屏障還是什麼的邊都沒摸到。我根本就在原地踏步。」

「這需要時間，」史蒂夫說。

「放屁！」他突然控制不住脾氣，接著只是歎一口氣。「對不起。我很抱歉。我們—我們再來一次。」

「不，」史蒂夫說。「我想我們今天就上到這裡。」

「但是—」

「我們就上到這裡，」史蒂夫打斷他。「你的情緒太緊繃了，現在沒辦法練習任何東西。我們只在你思緒清晰的時候才上課，好嗎？」

巴奇咬緊牙。「好，」他氣呼呼地嘟噥。

他知道史蒂夫說得對，但即便如此他的心裡也沒有好過一些。史蒂夫通常是對的。他像是個住在二十幾歲軀殼裡的老頭子—他大部份的衣服都是襯衫，永遠都搭配卡其褲，他的態度嚴肅不苟言笑，而且他的意見 _也總是_ 他媽的正確，這點讓巴奇氣的七竅生煙。

他踏步走回自己的房間。史蒂夫尾隨在他身後打算走上四樓*，然後巴奇來到他的房間所在的樓層。

「你會成功的，巴奇，」史蒂夫站在樓梯上說著。

巴奇佇立在房門前仰頭望向他，不確定該做何回應。他最後回答了「是嗎？」，接下來卻感到自己的臉頰慢慢抹上一層薄紅。

「是的，」史蒂夫確信地說。他微微一笑，然後走上樓。「晚安，巴奇。」

「晚安，史蒂夫，」巴奇回以問候，嗓音卻細小的躲在喉嚨裡。

 

+++

 

這無疑是個漫漫長夜。陷在床裡的每次翻身、每個扭動，都讓他的肌肉發出抗議，全拜下午的過度練習所賜。凌晨三點時，他迷迷糊糊地閉上眼睛，終於在躺上床的第五個小時，他陷入沉睡。

但是那天早上巴奇起床時，史蒂夫卻不在。

他下樓去吃早餐，以為史蒂夫正在外頭晨跑。巴奇今天起得比平時要晚一些，但他並沒有看見史蒂夫在廚房吃早飯，於是他走到碗櫥邊，拿出他要吃的早餐。

當坐進椅子裡時，他終於看見了：工作台上有一張字條。

 

_巴奇，_

_對不起離開的這麼突然。有些公事要處理。如果需要找我的話，下面是我的手機號碼。情況不危急的話盡量不要聯絡我。我三天內會回來。要繼續練習化形。要是你說謊了，我會知道的。_

_—史蒂夫_

 

史蒂夫在那段話的下方留下他的號碼。這張字條顯然是他在最後一刻才想到的，所有事情都計畫妥當，卻在臨走前才想起來要留張字條。一股噁心感在巴奇的胃裡冒泡，他知道這個感覺得要一段時間才會散去。

好。沒差。這樣也好。先不考慮桌上那張略微詭異的字條（什麼怪胎會說「要是你說謊了我會知道的」這種話？搞屁啊？），現在巴奇一個人在家。他想幹嘛就幹嘛。

有一部分的他想要到處偷看一下；舊習難改。父親死後，無論巴奇在什麼人的家裡，他總是會四處檢查，要是找到什麼可疑的東西，他絕對毫不猶豫拔腿就跑。很難判斷這個才在酒吧認識沒多久的男人到底是存著什麼樣的心態邀他同住，是因為他 _確實_ 想要他來，還是說他有什麼不可告人的動機。這還是少數幾次他心懷感恩人們大多數時候只是想把他弄上床而已。

 

史蒂夫不在家的第一天，巴奇試著不讓自己像個米蟲。他把房子到處清掃一下，像是洗洗碗什麼的。他每天都去散步，即便範圍也不過侷限在附近的街角而已。但史蒂夫的缺席還是帶給他一陣突如其來的不安。他再也不願意離開房子位在的社區。他甚至不願意靠近地鐵。

那天晚上他自己做晚飯，然後決定早早上床睡覺。在翻來覆去三個小時後，他終於沈沈睡去。

第二天跟第一天差不了太多，不過在巴奇將史蒂夫的電影收藏翻來覆去端詳過一輪後，他決定要看 _回到未來_ 三部曲。今晚他沒有自己煮飯而是叫了外賣，他在沙發上睡著的時候，大腿上還放著一盒炒飯。

第三天則是充滿期待。史蒂夫說過他三天內會回來，於是巴奇決定打掃一下，將昨天晚上不小心被晚飯弄髒的沙發清理乾淨，他用吸塵器吸走地毯上乾掉的飯粒，努力把沙發表面上的醬油漬給擦掉。最後他乾脆把整個沙發墊翻面，由衷希望史蒂夫不會發現。

那天晚上史蒂夫沒有回家。

 

+++

 

史蒂夫已經消失一個星期，而巴奇開始驚慌失措。

他很焦躁，睡眠總是很淺、很短。他試著打了史蒂夫的電話三次，每一次都是以轉入語音信箱作結。他從不留話只是直接掛斷。他在樓裡來回踱步，再也沒踏出過家門。

他又試著打一次電話，結果就如先前一樣，無人接聽。但這一次無論如何，他都決定要留言。

「史蒂夫，你這個他媽的混蛋，」他對著電話氣沖沖地說。「快給我接起那該死的電話或是滾回家來。」留言結束。

最糟的是巴奇甚至沒有生氣。他只是很擔心，擔心得快要發瘋。

某一部分的他不禁想著自己為什麼這麼擔心。第一個浮現在腦海裡的答案是他在意史蒂夫，也就是說—這並不是件好事，a)因為史蒂夫的「工作」很有可能是什麼不法勾當，還有b)因為巴奇他媽的很努力不要喜歡上什麼人，以便他隨時準備跑路或走人，所以他總是忽略任何一點可能性。然後他開始想，要是史蒂夫死了，那麼他就必須找新房子，這很令人沮喪，因為他真的喜歡這張床。

史蒂夫走後的第七天，巴奇正在看電視上的狗屎節目。現在時間是凌晨兩點，他失眠了。他想要閉上眼睛，但大腦卻不允許他失去意識太久，甚至有任何一絲睡著的機會。就在他準備要再一次翻開史蒂夫的木櫃看看有沒有什麼亂七八糟的東西可以毒暈自己的時候—他知道史蒂夫的強項是魔藥學—他聽見前門被輕輕打開，又輕輕扣上的聲音。

巴奇凍結在原地，雙手還塞在櫃子裡。他慢慢垂下雙手，拖著腳步來到前廊，他盡力保持腳步輕巧，以免來人不是史蒂夫。

他雙眼緊盯著家門前那抹高大的黑影，影子的手裡還拿著一個旅行袋。巴奇大大地鬆一口氣。

「史蒂夫？」他問道，慢慢走上前去。

「巴克。」這時候，史蒂夫終於從走廊的陰影走出來，踏進客廳的溫暖亮光裡。

「噢，耶穌基督，」巴奇脫口而出。

史蒂夫的臉看起來他媽的糟糕透頂。兩隻眼睛周圍浮著腫脹的瘀青，他的顴骨和下巴滿佈著程度不一的割傷。

「謝了，」史蒂夫不動聲色地幽默了一句，但看得出來說話扯得他的傷口很疼。

巴奇盯著他好幾秒，接著才說，「我們得送你去醫院。」他轉身去找車鑰匙。

「不去醫院，」史蒂夫說。巴奇能夠聽見他在他身後一拐一瘸地走著。

「史蒂夫—」

史蒂夫抓著巴奇的肩膀，有些粗魯地將他轉過來。「不行，」他慍怒道。「不去醫院。」

巴奇吞吞口水。史蒂夫真的認真起來還是很嚇人的。「好，」他同意。「不去醫院。」

史蒂夫接著往他身後看。「裡面最右邊那個櫃子裡有個緊急醫藥箱。你能不能…？」

「好，」巴奇又說。史蒂夫慢慢走向沙發，巴奇又在原地發呆幾秒後才突然清醒過來，他走到廚房去找史蒂夫說的緊急醫藥箱。

他打開醫藥箱，裡頭擺放著各式各樣的治療藥水和膏藥。所有的藥品看起來都是自製的，玻璃瓶子上仔細地用膠帶黏著一張張標籤，瓶口塞著橡膠瓶塞。他拿著藥箱來到沙發邊。

史蒂夫在巴奇走來時坐起身子，巴奇跪在他面前，將藥箱放到沙發前那個巨大的皮箱子上。

「我來，」巴奇搶在史蒂夫能夠伸手拿走藥箱前開口。史蒂夫（有些艱難地）抬起一邊的眉毛看他。

巴奇也不知道哪裡蹦出來的一句話，但他理論道，「我現在比你更能看清楚你自己的臉，兄弟。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「有道理。我的手臂和背上也有擦傷。」

「基督啊，」巴奇咒罵著，打開一個貼著『 _瘀傷_ 』標籤的瓶子。他捏起一顆棉花球，醮上一些藥水。藥水聞起來很甜，是花香。「發生了什麼事？」

史蒂夫只是悶悶地輕笑。「工作的福利，」他說。

巴奇有點想吐。「閉上眼睛，」但他仍然說道。

史蒂夫照著巴奇的話動作。他闔上雙眼，巴奇輕輕在史蒂夫的臉上塗抹著藥水。而他用藥水在史蒂夫臉上觸碰到的每一處，全都突然痊癒了。瘀傷不過幾秒的時間就消弭而去，從令人作嘔的黑紫色變成棕色，再來是黃色，最後回到史蒂夫平常的膚色。

無論這是什麼鬼東西，品質都不一般。史蒂夫確實在這方面很有一套。

在替史蒂夫眼睛周圍的瘀青上過藥後，巴奇繼續處理下巴的傷口。然後他拿起一個貼著『 _割傷和擦傷_ 』標籤的瓶子，接著著手史蒂夫臉上數不清的小割傷，他用手指塗上藥膏，望著那些擦傷漸漸癒合直到完全在他眼前消失。

史蒂夫所有的藥水都有香味，不像人們會在商店裡買到的那樣普通。巴奇想著史蒂夫是不是在裡頭加入香水一類的東西，或許就只是史蒂夫的觸碰讓所有藥水聞起來都這麼香。

他抬抬下巴，望著史蒂夫的眼睛，接著說，「把你的襯衫脫掉。」

史蒂夫微笑著，看上去被逗樂了。「我通常喜歡氣氛再浪漫一點。」

巴奇嘲笑似地哧一聲，但此時的他內心正崩潰不已，他在心底深處尖叫，慌張的要命。也許他已經開始對史蒂夫有種別樣的感覺。媽的，只是也許而已。

「完事後在帶你去吃晚餐，」他乾巴巴的說。

史蒂夫笑著脫掉襯衫，而巴奇只想跳樓，就從那扇窗把自己扔出去，因為 _搞屁啊，他剛剛怎麼會自願做這種事，他真是個天殺的智障。_ 巴奇一邊想著，一邊望著史蒂夫健壯的胸膛，這男人天天穿著那種老氣的衣服，根本是暴殄天物。

但是，先撇開這點不說。大片的擦傷幾乎覆蓋住他整條手臂，從肩膀到前臂的中央。傷勢接著擴展到他的胸前，還有一部分的後背。眼前的景象讓巴奇忍不住發出帶有同情意味的嘶嘶聲。史蒂夫究竟是怎麼忍痛穿上衣服的？

「老天啊，」巴奇說。他不是有意盯著看，但就是移不開目光。

「你是要做點什麼，還是你要繼續盯著看？」史蒂夫說。巴奇能聽見他語調中的戲謔。

「對不起，」巴奇說著，這才回過神來。他伸手進緊急醫療箱裡，摸索著他需要的藥水瓶。他找到一個標示著『 _燒燙傷_ 』的瓶子，想著摩擦造成的灼傷也能算數並打開藥罐。這是另一種藥膏，巴奇在手指上撒上一些。

「我不確定藥夠不夠，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫點點頭。「我明天再做一些，就—盡你所能就好。」

巴奇小心地觸摸傷口，帶著藥膏的指尖在傷痕上遊走，史蒂夫的臉則是微微皺起，他的藍色眼睛蒙上一層霧氣，疼痛在兩道眉宇之間形成一道小小的溝壑。他想要吻去那條皺褶，想要拂去他的疼痛。他此刻十分靠近史蒂夫，他可以再往前一點點然後—

噢。

 _這_ 倒是新鮮。

巴奇清清喉嚨，一點也不尷尬，顯然他的心思也沒有露出馬腳來。

巴奇處理掉大部份的擦傷。他輕撫史蒂夫的肌膚，直到他臉上的表情漸漸放鬆下來。他沒有足夠的藥能夠治療下背部的傷口，但巴奇想他也差不多該到此為止。

他又注意到史蒂夫背上還有一些瘀傷和小割傷，他拿過藥水瓶準備擦拭傷痕，但史蒂夫在他能打開瓶蓋前抓住他的手。

「休息一下，」史蒂夫說，嘴邊掛著小小的笑。「你快暈過去了。你該去上床睡覺。」

巴奇嘆口氣點點頭，史蒂夫鬆開他的手腕。他將裝著藥水的瓶瓶罐罐放回小箱子裡，接著起身往樓梯的方向移動。既然史蒂夫提到了，他真的是累了。他壓抑下一個呵欠抬腳走上樓梯。

「嘿，」史蒂夫在客廳叫他。

巴奇在樓梯間停下腳步。「怎麼了？」他回答。

「你熬夜是在等我嗎？」他問。

 _對。_ 「少臭美了，羅傑斯，」巴奇面無表情地說。他繼續走上樓。

他真的好累，對，但他決定要先洗個又漫長又溫暖的熱水澡，舒緩一下背上的痠痛，他剛才彎著腰太久，還要洗去兩隻手上早已乾涸的血跡。

浴室連接著他的房間，對此他興奮不已。他開始放水，斷斷續續地試溫度，他脫下衣服並在確認水溫夠暖的時候踏進浴缸裡。

溫熱的水花灑在肩上時，巴奇忍不住嘆息。即便已經來到這裡好幾週，他仍然沒能 _習慣_ 洗澡這件事。老天，距離他上次洗熱水澡已經是多久以前的事了—他的舊公寓沒有熱水，在那之前他還必須在租屋處附近的體育館沖澡。這個地方—簡直他媽的撼動人心。用之不盡的熱水。完美無缺的水壓。耶穌他媽的基督。

他僅是站在那裡，就這樣在花灑底下很久很久。當他開始洗頭髮時，他發覺他待的時間有點太長—他差不多該出去了。緊緊闔上雙眼，他將髮間的洗髮乳沖乾淨，接著又歎一口氣。

他抓過那塊他從飯店裡偷來的肥皂，放任它浸在水裡好幾秒鐘。

他在肚子上抹著肥皂，雙手撫過表面幾個凹凸不平的傷疤，那些印記和不完美讓他想起史蒂夫胸口和後背佈滿的割口和擦傷。

史蒂夫的身體。洗熱水澡的時候大概不太適合想這個。

巴奇思肘著史蒂夫在床上會是什麼樣子—史蒂夫大部份時候給他的印象很討好也很柔軟。他好奇這些特質是不是一旦進到臥室就會產生變化；史蒂夫仍然會很溫柔，仍然會慢慢來嗎？

巴奇痛苦地哼哼幾聲，伸手握住兩腿之間已然抬頭的慾望。當他開始以緩慢的節奏撫弄自己時，一陣炙熱感在腹部綻放蔓延開來。

他會騎在巴奇身上直到他們大汗淋漓，直到他們疲憊不堪，然後一起迎接高潮的來臨嗎？他會用數不盡的親吻包圍巴奇，傾聽巴奇內心深處每一個渴望—並在他們雙雙達到高潮時緊緊擁抱他嗎？

或是，巴奇想著，說不定他會有完全不同的表現—也許史蒂夫會很粗暴，且充滿控制慾。在他的想像中，史蒂夫不那麼愛說話，但巴奇很會耍嘴皮子，這樣對他們來說已經足夠。他好奇地想著，他是否會粗魯地按住巴奇吻上他，直到他們再也呼吸不過來為止。他是否會把一把扯過巴奇將他扔在床上，然後很快地逼他射出來，高潮後的餘韻能使巴奇的身體更加放鬆，他會無力地癱軟在床上，這麼一來擴張也會變得容易許多。於是一切水到渠成，史蒂夫甚至不需要用上太多前戲就能把他幹到昏死過去。

對， _對的_ ，這就是巴奇喜歡的想像。他仰起頭，一聲喘息從嘴裡溢出來。他加快套弄的速度，胃裡的液體似乎也在同時達到沸點。他的呼吸有些破碎、凌亂，還包裹著一層糖似的輕吟— _呃，呃，呵_ …他伸出空著的那隻手，扶著冰冷的瓷磚牆，在他試著穩住自己的腳步時，汨汨的水流從他指尖穿過。

他想著，也許史蒂夫會將巴奇的雙手釘在床上，並對他 _予取予求_ ；巴奇知道他很結實，他絕對強壯到可以—他的胸肌那麼大，幾乎都算得上是對奶子*了。巴奇仍然在想，史蒂夫是不是會強硬地幹他，抽插得又深入又用力，他是不是會在他的胸口和腹部上吮出不計其數的青紫色吻痕，史蒂夫是不是會抓住巴奇的頭髮，用力打他的屁股直到那裡染上粉紅色，或是咬破他頸脖後細嫩的皮膚，直到他終於射在他身體裡—

這是巴奇最後想到的畫面。嘴邊的話語最終碎成片片虛無，取而代之的是他的呻吟，清晰響亮而毫無節制之意，陰莖射出一股接著一股的白濁，他任由精液混合著水花流進下水道。

他微微哽咽地喊著史蒂夫的名字，眼前閃過一道白光，精神幾乎要崩潰。他的雙腿顫抖著，好幾分鐘過後才完全恢復過來。等到神智終於恢復正常時，浴缸裡的水溫早已冷卻，泡在水裡的手指竟已開始發皺。

他舔舔嘴唇抬手放掉漸涼的水，接著推開浴簾踏出浴缸。

操。他完蛋了。

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

*耶利哥之牆：Wall of Jericho，引用於聖經，耶利哥是約旦古城，是傳說中不可摧毀的一道城牆。

*靈體：跟靈使是同一個單字familiar，翻譯名詞視文內情況而定，謝謝Carol提供翻譯 <3

*四樓：原文third floor，有些國家的一樓不叫first floor而是ground floor也叫做零樓，然後他們的一樓就是我們的二樓，依此類推，我還是照著我熟悉的方式翻，所以羅土豪家總共有四層樓。翻譯的時候搞混很多次，上次忘記寫下來，今天又搞混一次（腦子有病），特此註記一下。

*奶子：tits = =。

 

 

翻譯君：

肉？？？？？？？？居然是肉？？？？？？？？？？害我一下子腦筋一片空白，肉無能請移駕原文意會謝謝。

此章便是 ~~禁慾~~ 高富帥土豪家裡養了一隻 ~~情色~~ 傲嬌米蟲的即視感，甚好甚好（摸鬍鬚）。最近要準備一個考試可能會停更一陣子，好討厭考試...Q^Q


	6. 城市

  

> **一百四十三天前**

一個禮拜過去，巴奇始終不敢正眼看史蒂夫。

自從意識到自己的感覺後，他和史蒂夫之間的相處就變得相當不自然。在對這份情感還一無所知前，一切都要容易的多—至少他不需要刻意掩飾自己的任何舉動和想法。但現在只要和史蒂夫共處一室，他腦袋裡唯一能裝得下的就是這些亂七八糟的念頭。

過去幾天，他心上一直掛著兩件事。第一件是希望史蒂夫沒有發現他暗戀他—沒什麼大不了，不過就是一時的迷戀，還是 _愚蠢的迷戀_ —再來第二件，就是試著找到終止這場迷戀的辦法。

他們正並肩坐在沙發上安靜地觀賞一部電影。巴奇甚至無法專心—他忙著確保自己沒做出任何該死的小動作，因為史蒂夫坐得離他真的很近，而巴奇也許有那麼一點想牽他的手。

就在這時，大門傳來幾聲敲響。

巴奇嚇了一大跳，但史蒂夫僅是神情疑惑地向門口望去。他尷尬的雙頰發紅。但值得慶幸的是，史蒂夫並沒看見巴奇被 _敲門聲_ 嚇的魂飛魄散的樣子。耶穌基督。

這是自從巴奇住進這裡後第一次有人上門拜訪。直至這時，巴奇已經很確定史蒂夫確實沒什麼朋友，考慮到他除了晨跑以外足不出戶，而且還總是一個人跑，或是必須一次消失好幾個星期，不過後者巴奇倒是還沒有親身體會過。他猜想也許是推銷員，於是他決定繼續看電影，史蒂夫則是從椅子裡起身，踩著棉襪走到門口。當巴奇聽見開門聲時，他立刻用巴奇聽過他最響亮、最興奮的聲音叫道，「佩姬！」。另一個聲音予以回應，是個女人。

巴奇立刻打起精神，他緊挨著沙發座椅，歪過頭來想要看看走廊上的情況。當發覺這個位置無法看見史蒂夫和他的客人時，他從沙發椅上起身，丟下還在持續播放的電影來到長廊上去。

他看見史蒂夫站在那裡，臉上的笑容燦爛美好，一雙眼睛閃閃發亮，好像他媽的聖誕燈似的，而佇立在門口的是一位女士—這是巴奇見過最美麗的女人。她擁有一頭深棕色秀髮，閃爍著慧黠的巧克力色雙眸，大波浪捲髮垂落在肩上，雙唇妝點著鮮豔的紅色，身上一襲藍色洋裝襯托出她玲瓏有致的好身材。美夢成真也不過如此。

巴奇聽見腦海裡傳來一陣輕微的嗡嗡聲—共鳴。這女人是名女巫，奇怪的是他竟沒來由地感知到一陣奇異的欣慰。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫說著，笑得依舊陽光。巴奇幾乎無法將視線從女人身上移開，史蒂夫在跟他說話，他應該看著他的眼睛。「這是佩姬・卡特。她是我的老朋友。我們也一起工作。」

 _老朋友。一起工作。_ 一部分的巴奇很想無禮地請問佩姬那到底是什麼工作，但他明白史蒂夫一向不願多談這項話題，於是他只是在佩姬步上前來時望著她。

「很高興認識你，」她說道，走上前來伸出手。巴奇毫不猶豫握住並對她露出一個不失禮數，硬要說的話，也是個害羞的微笑。

「彼此彼此，」巴奇說。

「我們會待在另一個房間裡，」對巴奇說完後，史蒂夫抬手輕扶著佩姬的背領她走向客廳。

「等一下我也加入你們一起聊聊吧，」他說。

「好啊，呃—」史蒂夫一面說著，眼神一面在巴奇和佩姬之間游移，也就是這個時候，巴奇終於看懂了。

史蒂夫望著她的眼神滿是喜愛。他凝視著她，好似她是一顆耀眼的太陽。巴奇怎麼會沒發現？事實再明顯不過。

兩人逕直走進客廳，史蒂夫沒有把最後一句話說完，因為他開始熱烈地和她聊了起來。像是剛吞下一枚鉛塊似的，巴奇整顆胃直直沉下去。

巴奇十分明白，自己望著史蒂夫的眼神就和史蒂夫望著她的眼神如出一徹。史蒂夫就是他的太陽。嫉妒和失望刺得他的心臟一陣抽痛。落在身側的手鬆開又握緊，站在那裡好一會兒，巴奇才背過身去，一手抓過掛在門後掛勾的外套。史蒂夫不希望他待在那裡。他一心想著跟佩姬單獨相處。他甚至完全無心顧及巴奇。

「等等。你要出門嗎？」史蒂夫聽見前門打開的聲響時大聲問道。「我還以為你要跟我們一起。」

巴奇很驚訝史蒂夫竟然還願意從佩姬身上分出一些注意力，至少他還感覺得到巴奇確實存在。他刻意在聲音裡加進一點雀躍的成分說道，「改變主意了。只是想去散散步，沒什麼。」

「好吧。但我們今天晚上八點有練習課，別忘了。」

巴奇漫不經心地應一聲。距離八點還剩不到一小時。就這麼一點時間還不夠他散步，甚至連走一半的路程都不夠。

停頓一陣後，史蒂夫又喊道，「你還好嗎，巴克？」他的聲音裡帶著溫和的擔憂。巴奇咬緊牙關，雙手緊緊握拳。

「我好得不得了，」他喊回去，嗓音裡早已經失去熱度，他穿上大衣。「我一會兒就回來。」然後趕在在史蒂夫能夠再說些什麼之前邁出家門。

布魯克林已然進入三月，而他誠心希望自己剛才走出那棟紅磚房子時可以記得拿條圍巾，他不願意再折返，因為史蒂夫也許會問他為何突然表現得如此怪異。於是他繼續走，並在到達街區路口時繞過街角。

在布魯克林散步總能讓他理清頭緒。人們在談話、叫喊，一串一串的腳步聲喧鬧的震耳欲聾。一輛一輛的車按著喇叭，加速駛越城市裡的每一條街道。小吃攤位傳來陣陣食物香氣，散發著忙碌一整天後的疲倦氣息。有些人也許無法承受這樣的嘈雜，但對巴奇而言，這是他側耳傾聽直至入眠的交響樂曲—他大部份的人生 _一直都是_ 伴隨著這樣的聲音睡著的。

漫無目的地踩著步伐，他認識這個地方就像瞭解自己一樣。他可以胡亂走到這座城市的任何一個地方，卻仍然有辦法找到回家的路。就算走累了，他也還有計程車可以搭。

這個念頭讓他禁不住翹起嘴角，他一直在回想自己當初為什麼會離開紐約。沒錯，他確實是在逃亡。但為什麼他就那麼頭也不回地走了呢？

他雙手插在口袋裡持續前進。他真的應該帶條圍巾或是手套的—天氣真是冷的要命。他呵出一口氣，白色的薄煙模糊在半空中，接著最近的咖啡店浮現在他腦子裡，他該去店裏待著等身子暖起來再說。

巴奇原先的計畫是要找間酒吧喝個爛醉，但幾經考量後還是打消這個念頭，考慮到他也沒有那麼多錢可以喝一些不錯的酒，現在也許不是個好時機。史蒂夫一直堅持要給他錢，所以他還是 _有些_ 現金的，但絕對不夠喝到他所追求的那種程度的爛醉。

於是他站在隊伍裡等待點餐。

他幾乎要忘記紐約的步調有多快。人們總是在趕時間，總是在前往哪裡的路上，他們沒有時間可以浪費。如果有人花太久的時間點餐，那麼緊接著會發生在餐廳裡的就是一陣騷亂。巴奇很想念這一點。位在其他城市的人們動作總是那麼緩慢，在他們正好悠哉地完成什麼事情時，紐約人早就已經不知道到哪裡快活去了。

他點了某種拿鐵—他不清楚那是什麼口味，會選擇這個只是因為他的雙手需要一點溫暖，而這杯東西正好很便宜。他在咖啡店裡坐上好一陣子，但這個地方不斷湧進來自冰冷的街道上的人群，於是巴奇決定離開，繼續在城裏進行他的小冒險。

現在的布魯克林和他上次離開時已經不再相同。

巴奇往街道的盡頭走去，跟幾名巫師和靈使錯身而過時，他能接收到他們的共鳴。但巫師們只是移開目光，繼續前行。

從前不是這樣的。一名像他這樣年輕，擁有這種程度的力量，且未有命定結契的靈使走在路上—上一次在布魯克林時，他還得擊退心懷不軌的巫師們。史蒂夫能夠這麼單純地與他相處實屬令人印象深刻，即使他們還未正式結契。

有些時候，不必總是成為眾人注目的焦點也是一件不錯的事。

 

他走上很長一段時間，隨機在街角轉彎，試著讓一切更隨性一些。如果有需要，他總能找到回家的路的，但現在他只想要到那些他不常去的地方到處晃晃，誰知道呢。他只是想迷路—雖然這座城市的每條街上都有標號街名。

但當巴奇終於意識到自己身在何處時，他已經來到他從前居住的社區，此刻正盯著那棟曾經屬於他和他的家人的房子。

也許來到這裡也是命中注定。

那棟房子看起來就跟從前一模一樣—草坪前面停著的車不一樣，這是當然，但這似乎是唯一的改變。巴奇將雙手放進口袋裡，望著那座房子很長一段時間。他嚥下喉間的苦澀，無意識地向前走去。直到發現自己在做什麼時，他才停下腳步轉身離開。他現在終於能記起自己當初為什麼離開布魯克林。

 

\---

 

那段對話發生在他父親下葬前的一個禮拜。巴奇住在位於布魯克林的大房子裡—他的母親在世時是一名醫生，而他的父親在成為政客前則是一名律師。他的父親生前很受人敬重—以政客而言。

但父親卻被診斷出一種連魔法也束手無策的疾病。他指的是合乎法規的魔法。

「你得保護自己，」父親的氣息有些不穩。「很多人會來找你。他們很清楚我們的血脈有多強大。他們知道你的力量有多不可思議。」

巴奇只是搖搖頭。他從不認為自己有什麼特別的。他早已經封閉自己的化形能力很多年了。

萬貫財富、權力交替、恰巧萬分的時機以及驚人的影響力正好在此時迴旋成一場再完美不過的風暴。巴奇很快就要來到能夠合法結契的年齡。但在這之前，任何想要與巴奇結契的巫師都必須經過他父親的同意。然而他父親的意見卻很快就不再需要被列入考慮。

「你絕對想不到我回絕過多少人，」他病懨懨地告訴巴奇。

巴奇吞嚥了一下。「我該怎麼做？」

巴奇的父親鄭重地望著他並說道，「你得離開。如果得趕在我下葬前離開，那就快走。只要別待在這裡就好。」

「那蕾貝卡呢？」他緊接著問，覺得自己呼吸困難。他們的母親已經不在，身邊也沒有任何親戚，巴奇不確定自己是否能好好保護蕾貝卡。

巴奇的父親搖搖頭。「你得讓她留在這裡。會有人照顧她的。」

「爸…」巴奇央求。

「不行，」他父親厲聲堅決。「你得讓她留下。我已經替她安排好了。相信我。」

他的父親在幾天後去世。葬禮很短暫，很多人前來弔唁，但他們不是家人，甚至連朋友都算不上—一名老政客的葬禮興許就該是這個樣子。巴奇想要他們都離開。他想要一場只屬於他和他的家人，沒有閒雜人等的葬禮。在場半數的人甚至不喜歡他的父親，他們只是一群狡猾的政客，之所以出席不過是為了不落人口舌，破壞自身名譽。

他的父親曾要求他在葬禮上致詞。巴奇想要拒絕，因為他絕對會搞砸一切。他無法透過言語表達自己對父親的敬重，無論他能說出多少漂亮話，他永遠都無法在這場葬禮上證明他的父親多麼值得人愛戴。但他還是接下致詞的重任。

 

有那麼一刻，巴奇還想著人們至少會給他一些時間喘息。他的父親才剛去世不久，他還在服喪—他得想清楚他和蕾貝卡的處境，他得想清楚現在該拿自己的人生怎麼辦。他還以為人們會懂得基本禮儀，至少再過去幾週才會拿那些結契請求來轟炸他。

他真是他媽的大錯特錯。

不過一個禮拜的時間，就有十二個人找上家門。 _十二個_ 。然後他開始不應門，因為他已經受夠應付那些不斷上門來請求他撥冗的混蛋巫師。他不認識那些人，但他們認識他—他們記得他的家族史，他們知曉他的血統是如何的「純正」，而他又是個多強大的靈使。巴奇告訴這些人他們所知道的一切不過是胡說八道，並要求他們在他報警前離開。

巴奇原先以為他能靠自己撐過去。但隨著日子一天一天過去，他意識到這些人絕對不會放過他。他們只會越來越不耐煩，越來越過分。也許有一天他們就會厭倦等待，然後強迫他和他們結契。

於是他開始打包行李。他收拾衣服、現金、信用卡、食物—任何有助於他獨自生存的東西。他計畫隔天清晨離開，天一亮就走，他必須趕在任何人能夠擋在家門之前啟程。

而這麼多年來頭一次，巴奇違背他父親的命令。他帶上了蕾貝卡。

 

\---

 

巴奇在晚間十點整回到家，距離史蒂夫和他說好的時間已經過去兩小時。他打算明早再應付那些必然會接踵而來的爭執。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

短小一章，第七章有吵架我覺得好興奮（閉嘴）先祝大家新年快樂喲喲喲 :)))))))))))))


	7. 威士忌

  

> **一百三十五天前**

令人感到意外的是，隔天早上遇見巴奇時，史蒂夫並沒有他想像中的不悅。他要求巴奇下次記得告訴他什麼時候不想上課，以便兩人能在練習時間這件事上達成共識。除此之外，他提到自己昨天一直在跟佩姬聊天，一時也高興的忘了時間。

佩姬在接下來的一週接連前來拜訪，而巴奇則沒有選擇必須與她交談。他萬般不情願地承認自己喜歡她。還不是一般的喜歡。她言談風趣，反應機敏，身材辣的要命，必要時態度也能利過刀刃。她那雙紅唇總是吸引巴奇的目光，而那帶有腔調的嗓音對他而言更猶如悅耳的搖籃曲。她和史蒂夫花上很多時間待在地下室，巴奇猜測他們是一起在那裡討論研究。史蒂夫從來沒有邀請他到地下室去過，眼前的情況讓他妒火中燒。不在樓下時，兩人就會坐在客廳裡，你一言我一語的談天說地。巴奇呆坐在一旁，總覺得自己像個局外人。當他們望著彼此時，巴奇能看見史蒂夫眼底的愛戀，也能看見佩姬眸裡的喜悅。他們單純就是喜歡和彼此待在一起。

他知道自己是個爛人，但這並不能阻止他希望佩姬能夠快點離開，如此一來他就能獨佔史蒂夫。或者他們兩人都能走開，這樣他就不必被迫觀賞他們卿卿我我。

但說真的，巴奇又能怎麼樣？史蒂夫值得擁有佩姬這樣的愛人。一個能夠理解他，能夠對他好的人。巴奇現在所能做的不過就是花史蒂夫的錢，他不願意離開這間房子，因為深怕有人認出自己。就好像這還是件值得擔心的事情一樣。

他懶散成性又一無是處。他甚至不能化形。他什麼都不會。

有一天早晨，巴奇在換好衣服後走下樓。走進廚房前，他聽見史蒂夫在說話，他停下腳步。然後一聲回應傳來，那是佩姬的聲音。

佩姬在這裡。

但是…佩姬昨天晚上也在這裡，都已經天亮了她還在這裡…也就是說，她一定是留下來過夜了。

他的心跳驟停一拍。她留宿了。那麼­—她也許—噢。

巴奇輕手輕腳地走下樓，轉身往長廊的方向走去，他迅速地套上鞋子並抓過一件外套披在肩上。他得離開。他必須離開這個地方。

他走出大門，在能察覺前已經站在人來人往的街道中央。他搭上地鐵，事實上也不清楚自己想要去哪。好吧，這不完全是實話。他知道他想要去哪裡。他二十二歲，而且他的心剛剛碎了一地—他要去他媽的酒吧借酒澆愁。他只是不知道該去 _哪個_ 酒吧。

最後他只能在曼哈頓悠晃上好幾個小時，因為現在才早上九點，而巴奇並不喜歡在早上喝酒。於是他花上一些時間逛逛商店，走訪幾個觀光景點，和街頭小販聊聊天，當小販們發現他並不是要買東西時，神情都顯得有些失望。

他發覺自己正站在紐約市立圖書館外，那是一棟巨大的白色建築，外頭坐著幾尊大理石獅子。雕像細緻而完美，但他們都被下了咒語，於是大貓們只能懶洋洋地趴在高台上，打著呵欠，給自己理毛。人類孩童圍繞在他們身邊，伸手指來指去，興奮地跳上跳下。

眼前的景象讓巴奇不住微笑。這個世代的人類從小到大得到的教育不是必須容忍魔法，他們為魔法感到興奮，大部份的人甚至願意擁抱、接納魔法的存在—這正是巴奇所嚮往的世界。但當然了，他們離那天還有一段距離。

圖書館的氛圍向來靜謐美好，在巴奇的想像中—在這個空間裡，比起杜絕魔法，他們似乎更鼓勵魔法的存在。巴奇決定造訪圖書館，因為見鬼的幹嘛不要。他已經很久沒有來過這裡，而他發現一定是太久了—映入眼簾的是一間寬闊的閱讀室，巴奇不由得屏住氣息。室內裝潢挑高而寬敞，但卻依然散發著如家一般的溫暖。大廳裡擺放一排接著一排的木桌。數不清的書櫃鑲嵌在牆上，自然光透過巨大的窗戶灑落地面。天花板被華麗地雕琢上紋路，粉藍色妝點著天空，周圍飄散著粉紅色和黃色的雲朵。

即使是工作天的早晨，這個地方仍然有不少人，但也相對安靜上許多。巴奇找到一張椅子並將外套掛在椅背上，然後他到書櫃邊去找書。

這裡有不少巫師和靈使。巴奇不停接收到共鳴，多到他覺得皮膚都要被震麻了，於是他決定迅速選擇一本書，然後在發瘋前是著靜下心閱讀。

他窩進椅子裡，花上接下來的幾小時讀著 _小王子_ 。

 

時間很快來到午後，他站起身來，決定去吃午飯。距離圖書館幾棟建築外的地方有間小小的快餐店，巴奇選定這間餐廳作為目標，立即邁步前往。

他今天走了太多路，他好累，腳也好痛，但他不能回家。他無法忍受跟史蒂夫和佩姬待在同一個空間裡—他們會凝視著彼此，和對方談天，他們會放聲大笑，然後任兩人之間的化學效應飛舞著碰撞出火花。

天色漸漸變灰。他抬頭望著天空，呆立在人行道上，人們不斷在他身邊來來去去。好幾次，有人撞到他並對他大吼，要他 _滾到一邊去別站在路中央_ 。但他動彈不得，兩隻手喪氣地落在身側，只能緊緊握著拳頭。

史蒂夫。有那麼一刻，他想，也許這並不單只是一場愚蠢的迷戀。也許還有別的。

這很愚蠢，因為你怎麼能對某個除了名字以外甚至一點也不了解的男人有任何感情呢？

他從白日夢中清醒過來繼續前往快餐店，接著在快速移動的隊伍中排隊等待。拿到食物後，他一個人坐在角落的座位裡大快朵頤起來。他休息一會兒隨手查看下手機，卻發現史蒂夫一整天都在傳訊息給他。這種感覺就像有人掐了他的心臟一把。

_8:35 AM:_ _我聽到開門聲，你剛剛出門了嗎？_

_9:03 AM:_ _巴克，我們今天有練習課。你在哪裡？？_

_10:47 AM:_ _你在生我的氣嗎？能不能請你回訊息_

_11:35 AM:_ _如果需要的話我可以去接你，拜託回訊息就好。_

_1:18 PM:_ _巴奇我是認真的。你到底在哪裡？_

_2:00 PM:_ _只只要讓我知道你沒似就好_ _*_

 

時間臨近傍晚六點鐘，而天氣依然冷得要命。巴奇跳下計程車，跟著前面的幾個人走到一間叫做喬西（Josie’s）的酒吧。

酒吧裡四散著幾組客人，有些是好幾個人聚在一塊，有些則是成雙成對，那些只能獨自飲酒的人的位子則是落在吧台前。巴奇知道自己就該坐在那裡，於是他挑了個位子坐下。點了自己最常喝的酒—威士忌，純的—然後盯著雙手耐心等候。當酒保將他的飲料遞過來時，他仰頭灌下一大口，盡力不讓自己氣急或嘔吐。這東西嚐起來糟糕透頂，辛辣的口感幾乎燙傷他的喉嚨。

一位男士來到他旁邊坐下，巴奇不禁覺得這個場景似曾相識。他歎口氣，又輕啜一口手裡的威士忌。

「所以，」身邊的男人說道。「是什麼風把你吹到這裡來的？」

巴奇朝他一瞥，先確認他的確是在跟自己說話。「什麼意思？」他邊問邊遞去一張紙鈔要下一杯酒，接著喝完手裡的那杯。他真的應該放慢速度，但他依然強迫自己灌下玻璃杯裡灼人的液體。他 _恨_ 酒精。

男人的手肘隨意靠在吧台邊，他坐在高腳椅上，微微傾身。「這世界上有兩種喝醉的理由，」他說著，嘴角勾起一抹昭然若揭的笑。「一，是因為你要找樂子。另一個則是因為要借酒澆愁。你顯然不是要找樂子，所以你一定是想要藉著酒精澆澆愁囉。」

巴奇歪過頭，打量著跟他搭話的男人；他有點矮，一頭金髮，頭髮的長度正好碰到肩膀。表情看上去很善良、很坦率，嘴邊有淺淺的笑紋。他穿著西裝打著領帶—巴奇猜測他大概是個律師，或是什麼上班族。但當他更仔細地解讀眼前的人時，腦袋裡再度傳來一陣輕顫—共鳴。這男人是個巫師。就他感受到的頻率來看，還是個法力頗強的巫師；巴奇能夠 _感覺_ 得到，就像那是個有形的東西似的。也許這也是男人能夠看出巴奇正在生氣還企圖用酒精淹死自己的原因。正常情況下，他並不是那種會對陌生人掏心掏肺的類型，但既然他都問了，那好吧。

他嘆息道。「有個男人，我…這個我很喜歡的男人並不在乎我。」他對酒保招招手，請他過來加酒。

陌生人點點頭。「真傷人。是因為還有別人嗎？其他的男人？」他詢問。

巴奇嘲諷地笑一笑，拿起手裡的酒杯靠到唇邊。「其他的 _女人_ 。」

男人嘶的一聲，倒吸一口氣。「這太糟了，兄弟。」

巴奇搖搖頭繼續說道，「自從她出現後，他對我說的話就沒超過十個字。」他又嘆氣，喝一口手中的酒。「那麼你呢？」巴奇問。「你是來澆愁還是找樂子的？」

男人噘嘴笑了下。那稱不上是個笑，但接近了。「還沒決定。」

巴奇大笑。「我知道那種感覺，」他說著又灌下一大口威士忌，幾乎要被嗆暈。

「希望你喝的是純的，」男人告訴他，稍微挪動下位子。「喬西酒吧的水有問題。」

「我想這裏有問題的可不只是 _水_ ，老兄，」巴奇指出。

男人大笑起來，一個真正的笑容出現在他臉上。他伸出手去和巴奇握手。「佛吉・尼爾森*，」他說。

巴奇伸手握住他的手。「巴奇・巴恩斯，」他回應道。

佛吉喝下一口手裡的酒，一點難受的表情也沒有。這傢伙要不是極度耐痛就是這裏的常客。「所以你是真的很喜歡這男的，是嗎？」他問。

巴奇的心再度沈下去。他拿起玻璃杯，搖晃著裏頭的飲料，琥珀色的液體形成一個小小的漩渦。「這個說法還有點輕描淡寫了，媽的，」他嘟噥著，又喝下一口酒精。

巴奇可不只是 _喜歡_ 史蒂夫而已。史蒂夫是—好吧。他就像一顆太陽一樣。總是燦爛耀眼而美好，但巴奇沒辦法盯著他太久，因為他知道自己終有一天會被史蒂夫的善良灼傷。

如果史蒂夫是太陽，那麼巴奇就是月亮，總是希望能夠捕捉史蒂夫散發出的光芒。史蒂夫能夠溫暖整顆地球，他讓生命中的一切皆有可能。巴奇卻只能改變潮汐。只能在漆黑的夜裡出現。他什麼也不是。

兩人聊得熱絡，笑得一發不可收拾，原本什麼都沒聊，突然間卻又什麼都聊。巴奇得知佛吉是名律師，他和朋友共同經營一間法律事務所。他談到一個叫做凱倫的女孩，巴奇能夠從他談論她的語氣看出也許兩人的關係不只是朋友那麼簡單，但當他問起時，佛吉只是聳聳肩，又喝下一口威士忌。兩人都醉了，他們玩了幾局撞球（巴奇輸得一塌糊塗）接著又玩起飛鏢（巴奇還是一樣輸得一塌糊塗）。

佛吉和他談起史蒂夫。巴奇告訴他關於史蒂夫的所有事情，說到他行事低調又神秘兮兮的。佛吉聽著巴奇長長的抱怨，並試圖給他一些建議。

他們沒有停下喝酒，從啤酒到威士忌，有個時刻佛吉甚至喝起了伏特加，但在舌頭碰到伏特加的那瞬間就吐了出來。巴奇指著他笑個不停，幾乎要笑彎身子。

他 _愛_ 酒精。

好吧，他現在適應多了，也更理解酒精的威力。他的腦子有些迷迷蹬蹬，胃也有些迷迷蹬蹬，視線同樣迷迷蹬蹬，現在再也沒有什麼能夠傷他的心。

最後一杯終究是要來的，然後喬西把他們兩個人踹出酒吧。他們跌在酒吧外，爬起來走上人行道，他們咯咯笑著，穩穩地搭著彼此的肩。攔下一輛計程車後，兩人一起溜進後座。巴奇告訴司機他的地址，佛吉怪異地看他一眼。

「布魯克林？你到地獄廚房來幹嘛？」

巴奇微笑著聳肩。司機警告他車錢會有些貴，但巴奇告訴他沒關係。計程車載他回家，讓他在一個街區外下車，當巴奇打開車門時，佛吉也跟他一起下車。

他堅持要陪巴奇走回家。兩人腳步踉蹌地跌下計程車，並從街角慢慢往巴奇的家走去，走路時佛吉總是不斷被空氣絆到腳。

他的新朋友和他一起在人行道上漫步，同時也和他一樣醉的亂七八糟，他們嘻嘻哈哈地笑鬧，表現得像兩個混混，但那又怎麼樣，因為就像前面提到的一樣， _現在什麼事情都沒辦法再傷他的心_ 。一切都很好。他可以隨心所欲。無所畏懼。

當來到家門前的鐵柵門時，巴奇打開門，佛吉領著他來到大門口。站在門廊前，巴奇一邊在口袋裡翻找鑰匙一邊望著他。時間已經接近凌晨兩點。這是住在北方最棒的好處—巫師和靈使沒有宵禁。

「你確定不要在這裡睡一晚嗎？」巴奇問著，轉開大門的鎖。「很多空房間喔。」

「我確定，」佛吉說。「我明天早上還得上班。但還是謝了。」

對一個醉漢來說，佛吉的思緒清晰的令人感到意外。

「好吧——，」巴奇拖拖拉拉地說。「但這是你的損失。」他拿出皮夾，抓過佛吉的手，塞過幾張皺巴巴的鈔票到他手裡。「車錢，」他解釋。

佛吉聳聳肩並向他道謝，巴奇走進房子裡，望著佛吉穿過庭院，關上身後的鐵柵門。幾秒後，一輛計程車駛過來，佛吉招招手接著鑽進車裡。巴奇這才放下心中的大石，然後鬆一口氣。現在他所需要做的，就是避開史蒂夫的耳目，在不讓他發現自己喝醉的情況下回到房間。

他鎖好大門，將鑰匙和皮夾塞回口袋，並深深地嘆一口氣。這是個不錯的夜晚，他想—也許一開始去酒吧的動機並不愉快，但他喜歡佛吉。他們交換了電話號碼。希望以後還有機會一起在喬西那裡喝酒 _找找樂子_ ，而不是一起喝酒解悶。

巴奇在長廊上走著，往樓梯的方向前進，這樣一來他就能夠上樓回房間，然後讓自己直接昏死過去。

「巴奇？」

巴奇抬起頭時拐了下腳，他喝醉的事實再明顯不過。太好了。裝得還挺像。

「怎麼了？」巴奇回應道，他向上帝祈禱來人不會開始該死的對自己說教。

「你喝醉了，」史蒂夫開口，而且沒錯，這就是他要開始說教的語氣。巴奇又要他媽的被訓一頓，而史蒂夫眼裡那疑似不贊同和失望的情緒讓巴奇更想要暴揍他一頓。

巴奇大笑出聲。「超醉。還有，水是涼的，天空是藍的，」他口齒不清地說著。這個答案似乎惹毛了史蒂夫；他忍不住感到至少有那麼 _一點點_ 的滿足。

史蒂夫雙唇緊抿。「外面那個男人是誰？」

巴奇垂下眼睛，低低地透過睫毛看史蒂夫一眼。「剛才認識的男人，」話語中略帶點性暗示。他根本沒把佛吉往那個方向想，真的，但他現在就只是想要激怒史蒂夫，因為他是個混蛋，而他多麼希望史蒂夫能夠用望著佩姬的眼神看著他，他多麼希望史蒂夫能夠就—

史蒂夫咬緊牙關，看上去似乎是想說些什麼，卻又在最後一刻煞住。巴奇想他大概是在嫉妒，也許是，但他醉的分不清那是不是酒精過量產生的錯覺。但他只是抓住巴奇的手臂，開始扯著他穿越長廊。

「好— _搞什麼_ 鬼，」巴奇在慌忙地跟上史蒂夫時高聲叫嚷著。

「你半句話都不說就離開，然後凌晨兩點的時候才出現，還渾身聞起來像威士忌？你見鬼的在演哪一齣？」史蒂夫憤怒地低吼道。「你到底在—你到底 _為什麼_ 要這麼做？」

「不就是及時行樂嘛，」巴奇回答。

「你能不能對任何一件事情認真點，哪怕就這麼一次？」史蒂夫突然大吼，手掌的力道扯得兩人同時停下腳步。他的音量讓巴奇嚇一大跳，也就是在這個瞬間，他開始後悔惹怒史蒂夫。所有的樂趣和新奇感都在此刻消失，他們僅是站在樓梯旁的長廊上，憤怒地和彼此爭執著。

「你覺得我不認真嗎？」即便巴奇醉的可以，他還是能精確感受到話語中帶著的尖刺。

史蒂夫放棄似地攤開雙手，眼中是明顯的失望。「你今天放我鴿子。你昨天不想練習，前幾天也都在鬼混。」

巴奇咬緊牙。「去你的，史蒂夫，」他怒氣沖沖地說。「我費盡心力努力學習，就是為了—為了要 _幫_ 你，這樣還不值得你感激嗎？」

「如果你不在我們約好的時間出現，我該怎麼 _信任_ 你，巴奇？」史蒂夫又問。

「那當我對你一無所知的時候，我又該怎麼信任 _你_ ？」巴奇越是大聲，他就越難控制說出口的話不要黏糊在一起。他在心裡咒罵自己幹嘛要喝這麼多，但他也清楚如果沒有喝醉，自己現在也沒那個膽量去招惹史蒂夫。

「什麼？」史蒂夫看上去略微吃驚。

「對，史蒂夫，」巴奇含糊地開口，他還在準備暖身，但下一句話早已如弦上之箭。「我都告訴你了，我告訴你所有有關我的 _一切_ ，我把我那個悲慘身世裡每一個 _愚蠢的_ 細節都告訴你，而你只是—除了你那該死的名字之外，我對你近乎一無所知。你不願意告訴我你在哪裡工作，媽的，你就是—你不願意談這個話題，你不願意告訴我你的工作，你這樣我他媽的該怎麼信任你？我告訴你那麼多關於我的事，你還期待我他媽的，他媽的信任你嗎？這他媽的到底是什麼意思？」

「你從來不談論你的家人，或是你該死的 _朋友們_ —佩姬・該死的・卡特是我唯一知道有關你的事。你不信任我。你根本就不 _信任_ 我，你只是—而你知道這整件事情最糟糕的部分是什麼嗎？」他不停地接著說，腦中的一切全都亂套。所有念頭纏成一團，他不知道該怎麼疏理才好，只能放任思緒就這麼任性地跳來跳去。「你知道最糟糕的是什麼嗎？就是—就是，你從 _沒_ 給過我任何一個該死的理由信任你，但我還是選擇 _相信你_ 。這他媽的有多可悲？你有時候甚至不 _喜歡_ 我。這到底有多可悲？」他重複道。

然後他故作幽默地大笑起來。「我給你那麼多的理由信任我，但你仍然不信。你一點讓我信任你的理由都不願意給，但我還是信了。我只是。我。」他終於在這時候停下，因為他知道自己已經說了太多，而且要是再說下去他就要 _哭了_ ，真該死。但現在最大的問題，就是情況遠比他所說的還要更難堪—不只是史蒂夫不喜歡他，不信任他，而是巴奇這麼喜歡史蒂夫—他想要跟史蒂夫在一起，他想要親吻他，希望史蒂夫能夠快樂，可是當史蒂夫始終拒他於心牆之外時，巴奇真的不知道還能怎麼做。巴奇只是—他把他所能給的都交了出去，可史蒂夫仍然不為所動。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫輕聲說道。方才的怒氣早已消失無蹤，取而代之的是彷彿後悔和悲傷的東西，而巴奇現在承受不了這個。

「我得走了，」他突然說。「我要走了。去樓上。」

「巴奇，等等。」

但他不想聽，他轉過身去打算上樓。但光是要爬上樓梯就讓他跌跌撞撞—不只一次，而是三次，第三次摔倒時，他聽見史蒂夫妥協的嘆息聲，他走上前來握住巴奇的手臂並將他扶起來。他讓巴奇的手臂環在他肩上，輕而易舉地撐起他的身體，帶他走完剩下的樓梯。巴奇沒有掙扎，只因為他知道如果沒有史蒂夫的幫忙，他絕對沒辦法活著走上三樓。

走來到三樓後，史蒂夫依然拒絕讓巴奇獨自走路，這很貼心卻也 _他媽的很煩_ 。

他扶著巴奇回到房間，準確地將巴奇安放在床上。史蒂夫替他脫掉鞋襪，幫他找出適合睡覺的運動褲還有乾淨的上衣，當他開始換衣服時，他甚至背過身去。最後當巴奇終於好好地窩進床單底下時，史蒂夫才轉過身來，然後用那雙悲傷的漂亮眼睛望著他，那幾乎讓巴奇融化。

「我很抱歉，」史蒂夫低聲說道。巴奇保持沈默，於是他繼續說，「我 _確實_ 喜歡你，巴奇。一直都喜歡。不是有時候而已。」

巴奇吸吸鼻子，把臉埋進枕頭深處。「但你不信任我，」他說。

「我從沒那麼說過，」史蒂夫溫和地說。

他在床上翻過身，好讓自己能看著史蒂夫的雙眼，而後者仍然站在床邊。「所以…？」他催促著問道。

史蒂夫謹慎地琢磨著答案，一陣寂靜在房裡發酵。就在巴奇正準備對他發脾氣時，史蒂夫開口了。「我…確實是。我相信你。但—嘿，先別急，至少聽我把話說完，」只見在巴奇嘲弄地哼哼一聲後又翻過身去，他馬上接著說道。「我 _真的_ 相信你，但跟信任佩姬的方式不同。我跟她一起工作很久了。我甚至在和她當同事前就已經認識她。只是因為我認識她的時間比較長而已。」

巴奇正在思考該說些什麼，兩人之間陷入沈默。他腦袋一片空白。「好，」巴奇終於說。

「好？好，是指什麼？」史蒂夫問。

「就是，『好，』」巴奇又生氣了。「我想睡覺了，史蒂夫。」

「好。我是說，好的，」他有些結巴。「我就讓你休息了。如果你—明天早上，如果你宿醉的話，我這裏有瓶藥水，如果你想要的話。」

「好啊。好，」巴奇嘟囊著。有一半的他希望自己喝得夠醉，醉到足以忘記剛才發生的所有事，但他知道他並沒有。他恨酒精。

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

*只只要讓我知道你沒似就好：jjust let me know youre ok.，史蒂夫可能很著急，訊息文法打字上有點小錯誤。

*佛吉・尼爾森：Foggy Nelson，夜魔俠的角色出現囉，後面還會有麥特和凱倫客串唷。

 

翻譯君：

這認真讀書的日子要過不下去了，加減翻譯排解一下壓力xDDDDDDDDDDDD 

逃家少年對正直家教的告白（心）


	8. 過往（中）

 

> **一百三十四天前**

翌日早晨，巴奇裹在皺巴巴的上衣裡，頂著一頭亂髮躡手躡腳地走下樓來。他一大清早就被宿醉給折騰醒，但又沒有痛苦到下不了床，終於在胃部開始發出強烈抗議時，才勉強離開床鋪。他聽見史蒂夫在廚房裡弄出一些叮叮噹噹的聲響，有那麼一刻，他僵在原地不動。他記得昨晚的一切；他那該死的犬科新陳代謝讓體內消化酒精的速度加快不少，所以沒錯—他全都記得。接著他又想，正面解決問題也是一個方法。他有不能永遠躲著史蒂夫。他們住在一起耶。

於是他大步走進廚房，史蒂夫就在那裡，坐在餐桌邊吃著一碗Lucky Charms*。通常這個時候，巴奇就會打趣地說一些史蒂夫又在當愛爾蘭佬*這種話，但今天的他只是輕手輕腳地經過櫥櫃，隨手拿出一盒穀片和碗。

待他打理好自己那盆狗糧*後，他撲通一聲坐在一張距離史蒂夫有些遠的椅子裡—但也沒 _那麼_ 遠，正要開動時，史蒂夫開口了，他嚇了一大跳。

「我們得繼續訓練，」史蒂夫說。「我不在的時候你沒有練習，上個禮拜也沒有。你必須持續訓練自己，不然只會退步。」

巴奇很想回答他看不出問題有那麼嚴重，但他也明白這麼說只會惹史蒂夫不高興，於是他把話留在心裡。

「好，」巴奇說。「那麼就吃完早餐後開始吧。」

兩人一語不發地吃著早餐。巴奇表現得有些冷淡，史蒂夫似乎能看出巴奇還記得昨晚的爭吵。但史蒂夫沒有對他生氣，他甚至沒有上鉤，只像以往的每個早晨一樣吃著早餐，好似什麼也沒發生過，但這卻無疑搔到巴奇的癢處，媽的，某部分的他真的好想吵架。那個他想要放聲尖叫，好好跟誰打一架，他想誠實地面對眼前的窘境，因為空氣中瀰漫著的一股怪異，讓他明白他們之間確實有什麼不再一樣。

但史蒂夫只是在用餐完畢後起身將自己的髒盤子收拾好放進水槽。

「待會兒到地下室找我，」他說著，經過巴奇所在的位置並徑直走向通往地下室的門。

巴奇忐忑不已。他們以前從來沒有在地下室訓練過—大部份的時候，他們就只是待在前廳的圖書室裡練習。如果要到樓下去，那史蒂夫大概是有什麼新的想法。

突然間，巴奇似乎沒那麼餓了。他起身把吃到一半的早餐倒進水槽，細細清洗自己用過的碗盤，能拖一點時間是一點。然後他慢吞吞地走下樓去，每一步都盡量慢慢來。

巴奇並沒有真正來過地下室。他第一天住進這間房子時曾下來過一次，但那之後就再也沒有機會。他當時的印象是這裡大部份的區域是空著的，就只有一張桌子，上頭放著許多史蒂夫用來配製藥水的材料。他也知道這裡是佩姬來訪時暫住的地方。奇怪的是，她今天似乎沒有來。

而此刻，當巴奇再次來到這個空間時，他看見的是一個拳擊沙袋，垂掛在天花板上的鉤子，地板上鋪著一張寬大的保護墊。史蒂夫站在大桌子旁，抬眼望向正在下樓的巴奇。

「這些東西都是哪裡來的？」巴奇問道，眼神不可置信地掃過整個房間。

史蒂夫微微笑。「之前都鎖在我房間裡。來吧。」

巴奇有點想吐，但這可跟宿醉一點關係也沒有。他步伐沈重地下樓，胃裡不斷發出怪叫。

當巴奇終於抵達樓梯最後一階時，史蒂夫伸手遞過去一綑布。

「把你的手包好，」他說道。

巴奇不慎理解地看著他，但仍接過史蒂夫手裡的布並將之鬆綁。

「我要教你怎麼保護自己。」史蒂夫盯著巴奇解開布綑，開始將綁帶纏上自己的手掌。他不知道要怎麼綁—他看過別人做這個，當然了，但他從來不需要自己動手。最後，史蒂夫不忍心看著他無助掙扎，於是他從巴奇手裡接過布條，開始動手替他綁上保護帶。

他一邊動作，一邊和巴奇講解正確的綁法，然後詢問巴奇是否理解。巴奇表示理解，但事實上他一點也沒注意聽他在說什麼，只顧著盯著史蒂夫專注的表情看。修長的指尖掃過巴奇的皮膚，他得全神貫注才不致於讓自己顫抖。

「我們為什麼要…？」巴奇問著，望著史蒂夫開始替他包紮另外一隻手。

史蒂夫聳肩。「因為我認為你該學會這個。你得保護自己。」

巴奇點點頭，等待史蒂夫用布纏繞他的指節。包紮好後，史蒂夫指示巴奇站到保護墊上。

「好了，」史蒂夫說。「重要的事情先來。」他走到巴奇身邊，對他的四肢戳戳擺擺，替他把身體調整成標準的防禦姿勢。他將巴奇的雙腳分開，讓他抬起手掌和手臂，他推搡他的雙腿、肩膀和髖部，讓所有身體部位就定位。

調整就緒，他又開口問，「你知道該怎麼揮拳嗎？」

「大概吧，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫抬起雙手，他敞開手掌對著他。「打我的手。」

巴奇握起拳接著揮出拳打中史蒂夫的左手，拳頭穩穩地落在他的掌心裡。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「還不賴，」他說。「但你的大拇指不該放在這裡，拳頭的側邊。要握在這裡才對。」他抓著巴奇的手，將他的拇指從拳側移開，並將其微彎至食指與中指的關節邊。「這樣就對了。如果位置放錯了，你很有可能因此傷到手。」他又抬起手來。「再來一次。」

巴奇點點頭，這次他揮拳打上史蒂夫的另一隻手。

「你用的是前兩個指關節，這很好，」史蒂夫注意到。「永遠不要用拳頭上平坦的部分打人。再來一次。」

巴奇咬緊牙關，又再一次打上史蒂夫的手掌心。史蒂夫點點頭並說道，「好。現在，假如你必須跟什麼人打架，那麼最容易攻擊到對方的位置就是中線。」他用一隻手在空氣中畫出一條線，從他的鼻子直直往下到他的肚臍。「先打鼻子，咽喉，腹部神經叢，胃，或是鼠蹊。」他其中一邊的嘴角微微彎曲起來。「這幾個部位疼痛感最為明顯。除此之外，試著攻擊他們的膝蓋，眼睛或是耳朵。」

巴奇抿起嘴來並問道，「史蒂夫，這是在幹嘛？」他解除防禦姿態，鬆懈身體並讓他的手自然落在身側。

男人歎一口氣，就好像 _巴奇_ 才是那個令人忍無可忍的罪魁禍首。「巴奇…我告訴過你了。你得要知道這些，如果真的遇上麻煩才不會有危險。」

「好，要這樣的話，那我不練了，」他氣呼呼地走向史蒂夫放置魔藥材料的桌子。他靠在桌邊打開一瓶水，那是史蒂夫剛才帶下來的。「我自己沒問題。以前我一個人也挺好的。」

「巴奇，拜託你。你得學會這個。你得相信我，」史蒂夫說著，巴奇覺得自己似乎能聽見史蒂夫那失望混合著受傷的表情。

史蒂夫的話無疑是硬生生劃開那道才剛剛癒合的傷口。昨日發生的種種瞬間襲上心頭，巴奇嘲諷地笑一笑，「 _相信_ 你，是吧？你是在說相信 _你_ 嗎？」

現在史蒂夫的表情絕對是受傷了。巴奇幾乎要後悔說出這些話，但他有說錯嗎？沒有。

史蒂夫沈重地深呼吸，雙手抱在胸前。一室寂然，空氣中瀰漫著一觸即發的緊繃。終於他輕輕點頭，然後說道，「我母親叫做莎拉。」

巴奇抬起一直盯著地板的眼神看向他。「什麼？」他不明所以。

「我父親叫做約瑟夫，」史蒂夫繼續說道，仿佛沒有聽見巴奇的話。他慢慢走上前去。「但他在我有機會認識他之前就去世了。」

巴奇不知道該做何反應，於是他只是站在原地，盯著自己的腳看。他不曉得該說些什麼，但史蒂夫沒為難他，只是繼續接著說，「我這一輩子都住在布魯克林。我在這裡長大。也在這裡出生。我二十六歲。是雙性戀。我二十歲的時候差點就要結婚—跟佩姬。然而，我們最後達成共識，我們之間所擁有的並不是愛情。」

他又往前走一步。

「我喜歡畫畫。喜歡素描。我挺在行的。不過，我不曉得你還記不記得昨天晚上發生什麼事，但是你，」他說著用食指戳戳巴奇的胸口，「你說我不喜歡你。你錯了，巴奇—事實上，你是我這幾年來最要好的朋友之一。我很喜歡你，巴奇。而我很慶幸自己找到了你。」

巴奇覺得自己的臉頰染上一層薄紅。他有些慚愧地盯著自己的手，無法直視史蒂夫的雙眼。

「史蒂夫…」

「我最喜歡的顏色是紅色，」當巴奇選擇不接話時，史蒂夫只是輕柔地繼續說下去。他似是有些疲憊，回答得越來越慢，但他還是又朝向他靠近一些。此刻兩人如此靠近—就只有一吋的距離。「當你告訴我你的靈體是一隻狗的時候，我簡直欣喜若狂，因為我很喜歡狗*。」他難為情地微微一笑。「這麼說會很失禮嗎？」

巴奇張嘴想要說些什麼卻又選擇閉上嘴，最後只是吐出一句，「不會，沒關係。」

史蒂夫點點頭，咬著嘴唇。「我還是不會告訴你我的工作是什麼，」他刻意加重語氣，嗓音卻依然溫柔的出水。「我很抱歉。」

他伸手去拿巴奇手裡的水瓶，視線一刻都沒有離開過他。他喝下一口水，就在他面前，喉結隨著吞嚥的動作滑動著，巴奇有種奇異的感覺，混雜著罪惡、衝動還有恐懼。

史蒂夫將水瓶從嘴邊移開並遞給巴奇，後者只是微微地搖搖頭。

「這樣可以了嗎？」史蒂夫柔順地問。「現在，你願意相信我了嗎？」

巴奇見鬼的還在試著消化剛才發生的一切。當終於意識到發生什麼事時，他將整張臉埋進手心裏以掩住自己臉上的暈紅。

「我很抱歉。我覺得自己是個混蛋，」他在掌心裡嘀咕著。

「別，」史蒂夫說—命令道，真的是命令。他抬手摸摸巴奇的肩膀，他搖搖他，讓他別再閃躲。「你是對的。你是我的朋友，而我信任你。你值得知道更多關於我的事情，特別是當我已經知道這麼多關於你的事。」

巴奇嚥下咽喉裡的口水並點點頭。「只要回答我這個就好，」他終於開口，然後抬起眼睛。「你在做的事情，你的工作。不是違法的吧，是嗎？」

史蒂夫大笑出聲。他的笑聲很洪亮，很悅耳。「不是的，巴克，」他回答。「別擔心。」

「好的。」他偏過頭去躲開史蒂夫的凝視。大約有整整三十秒的時間，他們只是安靜地坐著。

「來吧，」史蒂夫說。他清清喉嚨，對巴奇伸出手。「我們再試一次。」

 

在經歷持續一小時的防禦格鬥訓練後，史蒂夫讓他稍作休息。他坐在史蒂夫擺在桌邊的其中一張椅子上，伸手抓過那瓶開過的水囫圇灌進嘴裡。

「喝慢點，」史蒂夫一邊說著，一邊微笑著看著巴奇氣喘吁吁的模樣。

「老天，」巴奇說著，他彎下腰去，雙手抱著頭試圖休息。「操。」

「準備好繼續了嗎？」史蒂夫問。

「繼續？」巴奇吃驚地有些語無倫次。「你是說，還有東西要學，現在？我們還沒—我們還沒 _結束_ ？」

史蒂夫笑出聲來。「我是想看看你現在能不能化形，」他說。「我早知道如果先讓你練習化形，你一定就不想學防身術。」

巴奇只是瞪著他，因為他真不敢相信史蒂夫居然會這樣對他，媽的。他幾乎要把巴奇逼到極限，雖然他也不全然討厭這件事，只是有點受寵若驚史蒂夫如此相信他的耐力和承受力。

於是他只能嘆口氣振作起來，他不能放棄。

「好吧。該怎麼樣就怎麼樣吧。反正不論如何明天都會腰酸背痛。」

史蒂夫對他笑。「很好。練習完後我們就上樓吃午飯。」

「隨便，」巴奇咕噥著。「快點啦，羅傑斯。」

「好，」史蒂夫說話的同時，巴奇從椅子裡起身。他將水瓶放上身後的桌子，往後退幾步回到保護墊上。

巴奇拗拗肩胛骨，甩甩手臂，試著讓肌肉放鬆一些。史蒂夫告訴他，放鬆專注的狀態總能帶出最好的表現。

「坐下，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇疑惑地抬眼看他—大部份的時候，每當史蒂夫希望他專心的時候，就總是讓他站著，而站姿對化形而言也是較為合理的姿勢。

「照做就是了，」史蒂夫又說，雙唇彎成一抹有趣的笑。「我們等一下再站起來練習化形，好嗎？這個樣子你比較容易放鬆。」

巴奇聳聳肩並說，「好吧，」接著坐進墊子裡。

「練習化形就像冥想，」史蒂夫道。「閉上眼睛，腰背挺直。注意你的呼吸。當你完全放鬆的時候，試著想想你心裡那道屏障，想想該怎麼做才能打破它。懂了嗎？」

巴奇閉上眼睛，輕輕點頭。

「複誦一次我的話。」史蒂夫要求道。

「我得放輕鬆，然後想想心裡那道屏障，這樣才可以解開它。」

「很好，」史蒂夫又說。巴奇可以聽見藏在他聲音裡的笑意。

巴奇盤起腿，雙手放在膝上。他挺直背脊，但又不致於太緊繃，當他終於找到一個滿意的姿勢時，他開始把專注力放在呼吸上。

吸氣，吐氣。

吸氣，吐氣。

他細數著呼吸的次數，一次接著一次。完成第一組二十一次的呼吸後，他覺得自己已經準備好要要面對那道想像中的高牆。

那道牆很…難以對付。這麼長時間以來，那道牆一直都存在在他的腦海裡，他覺得自己幾乎能夠碰到它，他甚至能真實地與之抗衡。

他不能理解自己為什麼不能通過這道牆，為什麼他沒辦法破壞它。巴奇當時築起這道屏障是為了阻擋自己化形，為了保護自己。但現在他已經安全了—為什麼那道高牆卻仍然堅定不移？他再也不需要這道牆的保護，但為什麼它不能—為什麼他就是…

他又仔細想想。也許他並不需要破壞這道牆。也許他只需要爬過去。他並不需要除掉這道牆，他只需要—他只需要找一座梯子。他感到自己放在膝蓋的雙手緊繃起來。他不清楚自己是怎麼回事，為什麼會有這麼多問題，為什麼他無法控制 _自己的腦袋裡發生的一切_ —

「巴奇，巴奇， _停下來_ ，」史蒂夫的嗓音傳來。巴奇猛然從神遊的狀態中清醒過來，他睜開雙眼並抬頭看向史蒂夫。

他這才發覺自己的呼吸多麼急促，全身都是汗水，而他心中只有憤怒。他的胸口劇烈起伏，下意識緊咬著牙關。他覺得自己要是再咬大力一點，他的牙齒就要碎掉了。

「我想停下來，」巴奇說。他不是故意要對史蒂夫生氣的，因為這實在不是他的錯，但巴奇覺得他控制不住自己。他甚至無法控制自己身為一名靈使所擁有的基本能力。他一無是處。

「怎麼回事？」史蒂夫跪下問道，眼睛來到和巴奇同樣的高度。他看上去是真的很擔心。「前幾分鐘你做得非常好。你做得好極了。」

「我想停下來，」巴奇重複道。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「為什麼這對你來說會這麼難呢，巴奇？」

巴奇搖搖頭，試著控制住自己的氣息。他移開目光，這麼一來他就不必再看著史蒂夫，但他從來就不能得償所願。

「因為我很懦弱，」他終於答道。

「巴克，」史蒂夫輕柔地說，「你 _並不_ 懦弱。從來沒有人覺得你懦弱。」

巴奇大笑起來。「去跟整個世界說好了，」他說著，笑聲甚至有些歇斯底里。「 _他們_ 覺得我很懦弱。他們認為我是— _生下來_ 就是巫師身邊的配角。我只是個沒辦法支配自己的走狗。」

「你不是，」史蒂夫說。

「是嗎，但他們就是這麼想的。」他曲起膝蓋靠在胸口前。「我們在酒吧遇上的那些人是這麼想的。他們就是這麼想的。所有人都是。」

「他們錯了，巴奇，」史蒂夫溫柔地說著。有那麼一刻，他看上去像是在考慮著什麼，但最後他只是抬起眼睛望著巴奇。

「真的是這樣嗎？」他反駁。「我放棄我的法力，然後某個巫師就能夠用其為所欲為。我的靈體意義不過如此。那副軀體只不過該死的證明了我存在的理由就是要替某個混蛋巫師效命，因為除此之外我什麼也不是。無意冒犯。」

史蒂夫仍然搖搖頭。「你想錯了，」他說得很輕。「你不需要放棄你的法力。你不需要放棄任何東西。」

巴奇諷刺地笑了笑。「你又知道了？你根本不明白這種感覺，生在這副軀體裡的痛苦你根本無法想像，」他急促地說。「做為一名靈使，就像要永遠放棄對自己身體的主控權。其他人認為他們擁有你，因為你就是整副拼圖裡遺失的那一塊。一直以來我必須壓抑能力就是因為這個，史蒂夫，因為我不知道該怎麼做，他們才願意放過我。我不想要每次在街上遇見某個混蛋巫師，就滿腦子想著我必須放棄能力來成就他們，更不希望自己打從心底認定我的魔法就是為他們而生。」

史蒂夫抬手緊握住巴奇的肩膀。「巴奇，聽我說。這不是能力的屈服。而是一種交換。」他慎重地望進他的雙眼，於是巴奇只好別開臉。「看著我。巴奇，聽著—這不是在要求你削弱自己的能力來讓你的巫師更強大。這是我們 _一起_ 合作，讓這樣的力量成就彼此，兩個人的法力永遠強過一個人。」

史蒂夫輕輕地笑了一下，那個笑那麼輕那麼小，還帶著一點悲傷，巴奇幾乎要被他弄哭了。他匆匆擦去眼角的淚，強忍著不要閉上眼睛或是轉過頭。

「我知道我不能體會你的感受，」他輕聲呢喃。「我也知道自己也許永遠不能理解你經歷過的一切。」而現在巴奇是 _真的_ 快要哭出來了，他吸吸鼻子，不斷底眨眼睛想要把淚水趕回去。「巫師一直都在嘗試成為獨立的個體，試著讓自己不再需要靈使在身邊當跟班，但事實是我們需要你們，就像你們同樣需要我們一樣，巴奇。沒有你們，我們永遠也不會完整。」

他不知道該說些什麼，但沈默良久後，史蒂夫繼續說道，「我想要你好好的。我想要你學會怎麼保護自己。我知道你作為人類的形態時可以照顧自己，但如果你能學會化形，你會更安全一些。你可以使用魔法保護自己。這樣對你來說比較好。而且要是你能具備一些基本技巧，我是指變成人類的時候，這樣會更理想。」

「我知道你能做到的，巴克。我也知道這不容易。但你比這道牆要厲害多了。」史蒂夫專注地望著他，直到巴奇終於用袖子擦掉眼淚，並且點點頭。

「好。再來一次，」他咕噥著。

史蒂夫笑起來。「這就對了，」他說。當史蒂夫放開巴奇的肩膀時，那塊皮膚傳來些許冷意。

巴奇在心裡咀嚼著史蒂夫的話，決定再試一次。他不懦弱，一點也不—他很強大，他可以倚靠自己。他這一生截至目前為止，從來都是選擇相信自己。這麼做真的是該死的很勇敢。即便現在，就算他接受史蒂夫的幫忙也不意味著懦弱，特別是當史蒂夫也跟他一樣頑固的時候。

他深吸一口氣，將縈繞在心頭的烏雲都揮散。過去那些人們曾經對他說過的蠢話—一字一句如熱鐵似利刃，他們逼他忍氣吞聲，而他從來沒有想過要反抗，因為他放任這些負面思考影響他。他默許這些想法在心底生根。但再也不會了。因為史蒂夫相信他。而他不能讓史蒂夫失望。

巴奇感覺全身發燙，但他只是坐在原地。汗水佈滿額頭，從臉側滑落，但他選擇不予理會。

皮膚傳來一陣刺痛。每一根神經卻開始混合著強烈的知覺甦醒過來—這感覺不好，卻也不壞。每個毛細孔似乎都舒張開來亟欲呼吸新鮮空氣—他的血液沸騰著，但他沒辦法停下。他想他是記得的。他想他是記得這個感覺的，他—

—睜開雙眼。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫屏住氣息。他先是微微一笑，接著大笑起來，笑得上氣不接下氣。「你做到了。」

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*Lucky Charms：穀片品牌

*史蒂夫又在當愛爾蘭佬：Steve being Irish

*自己那盆狗糧：breakfast of champions，我看俚語字典是說「培根油膩的垃圾食物早餐」或是「媽媽絕對不會做給你吃的那種早餐」XD

*我很喜歡狗：dog person

 

翻譯君：

這個世界觀還有點意思，但翻譯起來好中二（。）巫師跟靈使的關係還挺扭曲的，但史蒂乎好溫柔，吧唧終於成功變成狗狗了（心）

然後，耶，復更！


	9. 紗帶

 

> **一百零一天前**

適應這副軀體需要花上一些時間。由於太長時間沒有化形，化成靈體的感覺就像罩著一層不屬於自己的皮膚一般奇異。他覺得自己強壯了一些，輕巧了一些，也柔軟了一些。但仍是有些怪異。

巴奇在這副身體裡的視力與人類形體沒有不同—他還是能識別顏色，但他的嗅覺卻因此強化了不只一個層級。與此同時，儘管他無法用語言和史蒂夫溝通，史蒂夫卻在理解巴奇這個領域表現得特別出色。

待在這個身體裡的感覺實在太詭異—多出一身結實強韌的肌肉和皮毛。第一次見到巴奇這副模樣時，史蒂夫只是露出看戲似的笑容並告訴他，那對耳朵對他的頭來說實在太大了。巴奇只能氣呼呼地收攏腿坐下。

「我說真的，巴克，就好像有人用膠帶在你的頭頂黏上了一對蝙蝠翅膀。」

 _我超討厭你_ ，巴奇想著。

蟄伏於這具軀體之下的還有魔法，那股感覺略有些溫熱而散發著微光，它散落在全身，像一滴落入清水之中的黑墨。這讓他長久以來第一次覺得，無論眼前即將到來的一切將多麽困難，他都有足夠的能力能夠應付。他覺得…全身充滿力量。

但是想當然，也並不是所有一切都完美無瑕。

眼下首要的問題就是巴奇不知道該怎麼變回人類。他該死的一點頭緒也沒有，絕對不是在開玩笑。他花上那麼多的時間和精力專注化形，但卻忽略自己已經沒有體力變回人類，甚至也不具有該怎麼變回去的相關知識。

這一點，史蒂夫覺得實在是太搞笑了。

第二個問題，就是在重新化形後，從前所有被他強制休眠的魔法都重新復甦過來，他在控制這些魔法時遇上了一點困難。就像他又重新成為才剛剛得到法力的孩子那般，不時就有隨機碎裂的玻璃製品，意外跳電的電力供應（通常只有一間房間而已，但有幾次是整棟 _屋子_ ，對此史蒂夫可不怎麼高興）。

但史蒂夫總是告訴他，這所有的一切他都不必操心。而現在巴奇面臨最大的麻煩就是他沒辦法在隨心所欲並不累壞自己的情況下變回人類。

「睡眠會有幫助的，」史蒂夫告訴他，嘴邊彎起一抹得意的笑。「一旦你足夠放鬆，也許就可以在睡夢中變回去。」

想當然了。史蒂夫是對的。每次巴奇以靈體的形態睡著，醒來後就會發現自己已經變回人類。

這當然也有一些好處。

那就是史蒂夫的力量變得更強了。長期和其他巫師或是靈使相處在一起，通常會提升魔法生靈的魔法穩定度，而浸淫在這樣的環境裡如此之久，史蒂夫製作的藥水藥效增強許多，施展咒語的效果持續時間也更長，總的來說，他的法力正在進步。

雖然這並不能阻止他總是因為工作消失一週又全身是血的回到家，但他的魔法強度確實出現了變化。

 

日子過得很快—靠著每天不懈的練習，巴奇在史蒂夫的訓練下成為相當不錯的拳擊手。他不確定自己究竟什麼時候會需要用到這些防禦技巧，因為他從來不曾踏出這棟紅磚房子，到地獄廚房的酒吧去見佛吉的時候除外。他還在那裏認識了佛吉的其他朋友—凱倫，身材高挑的人類女孩，擁有一雙又長又直的腿，還有一頭比萊姆還要閃亮的金髮。

另一位朋友則是麥特，每次見面時，他的下巴總是浮著淡淡的青色鬍渣，且總有些瘀青或是割傷隨機散佈在臉上各處。當他微笑時，這可不常見，他的臉頰就會出現兩個酒窩。他也是一名巫師—預言者，也就是能夠預見未來的巫師。儘管麥特是位盲人，這也並不妨礙他自由自在地四處奔走。

看在佛吉的份上，巴奇盡量試著不去勾搭他的朋友們。這挺困難的，但他做到了。

在和佛吉以及他的其他朋友玩鬧一個晚上後，巴奇下樓來到廚房裡。時間臨近中午，但他才剛起床，走到門口時，史蒂夫抬起頭來，他正在準備自己的午餐。

「看看這是誰呀，」史蒂夫俏皮地微微一笑，並望著巴奇走下樓踱進廚房。「從墳墓裡死而復生了。」

「閉嘴啦，」巴奇咧開嘴笑道。

他和史蒂夫之間的氣氛改善不少，自從史蒂夫告訴巴奇有關他的事後，他們之間就不再那麼緊繃。在更了解史蒂夫，並知道他可以要求知道更多關於史蒂夫的事後，他著實寬心不少。

「你看到這個了嗎？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇抬起頭。史蒂夫正盯著電視螢幕，嘴角緊抿著。他將目光從史蒂夫身上移開並轉向電視。

電視被調整成靜音模式，但螢幕上正在播放的是新聞頻道。鏡頭中一名紅髮男人站在講台上，情緒激昂地擺動手勢說著什麼。巴奇立刻就認出眼前的人。

螢幕上斗大的標題寫著： ** _皮爾斯參議員替預先發制罪惡的消滅法案「洞見計畫」造勢_** ** _*_** 。

一陣隱隱的不安感在巴奇胃裡冒泡。就像巴奇的父親一樣，亞歷山大・皮爾斯是名政客—兩人雖是舊識，但卻因為理念不同從不合拍。

「我知道這個人，」巴奇說。「他出席了我父親的葬禮。」

史蒂夫轉過頭來看向他。「他怎麼樣？」

巴奇聳聳肩。「他給我很奇怪的感覺。」

史蒂夫諷刺地笑了下。「我懂。」他搖搖頭，一把抓過遙控器將電視關掉。「不論如何，」他嗓音輕快地說道，「你今天想做些什麼？讓你決定。」

「你可真是仁慈啊，」巴奇乾巴巴的說。

「我也這麼覺得，」史蒂夫又露出那個有些頑皮的微笑。

巴奇笑了。他非常喜歡史蒂夫，而史蒂夫看來似乎也有同樣的感覺—巴奇默默在心裡感謝整個宇宙賜予他這樣好的運氣，讓他能夠遇見這個不僅大方地收留他，並且還願意忍受他那憤世忌俗的爛態度的男人。

靈魂深處一陣小小的刺痛感不斷地跳動著，它在告訴他，史蒂夫是值得相信的。也就是說，或許，史蒂夫是他為數多不多，唯一能夠相信的幾個人之一。這很奇怪，因為雖然他並不清楚史蒂夫的一切—也許他永遠也不會有辦法弄清楚—但他卻明白史蒂夫永遠都會護著他。史蒂夫是他的巫師。他的命定結契。巴奇先前說過同樣的話，雖然僅是為了要合理化一些問題，但這肯定意味著什麼。老天絕不會平白無故讓巴奇跟這個奇怪的男人綁在一起。

腦袋裡傳來一陣微微的不安。 _也許你可以和他正式結契，_ 他的大腦提議道。

巴奇搖搖頭，在這個想法繼續演變為別的東西前將其揮開。巴奇告訴過自己，他永遠也不會與任何人結契。按照目前的情況，結契的好處遠遠低於他所要承擔的風險。要是巴奇死了，史蒂夫會感覺得到。如果史蒂夫死了—考慮到史蒂夫的工作，這的確有可能（也不是說他真的有認真去想這件事情）—巴奇也會感覺得到。結契可不是兒戲—這是件再認真不過的大事。將兩個靈魂一針一線地縫合直至成為一體。如果史蒂夫死了，那種感覺就像是有什麼人將他的靈魂硬生生撕扯成兩半。

他仍然覺得胸口有個空落落的洞，好像缺了什麼。但他此刻選擇對其視而不見。

巴奇正在思考今天該跟史蒂夫一起做些什麼。說真的，他 _一直持續_ 在進步，各種意義上的—即使他目前還沒找到能夠隨時從靈體變回人類的辦法—但他今天不想去糾結這個。才不。

「我想我們今天應該練拳，」巴奇說著，嘴邊啣著一個得意洋洋的笑。

「是喔，」史蒂夫也回以微笑。「你確定嗎？我這次可不會再放水了喔。」

巴奇翻白眼。「我上次就贏過你了，史蒂夫。別那麼玻璃心。而且你才沒對我放過水。」

「也許對一個 _菜鳥_ 來說我是沒放水，」史蒂夫開玩笑地反駁。

「很好，我們現在絕對要來打一場，」他宣告。「把你的小屁股給我準備好，我們樓下見。」

走向通往地下室的門時，他聽見史蒂夫的笑聲落在身後。他伸手抓過桌子上的紗布開始纏起手。他們兩個不像其他人一樣那麼在意有沒有戴拳擊手套。反正史蒂夫說過纏上綁帶就是最好的方法。

他將紗帶纏上大拇指，開始一圈圈繞上手掌，這時史蒂夫從樓梯走下來，身上的睡衣早已換成運動服。巴奇對他笑一笑，接著繼續專心纏手。

巴奇的格鬥技巧越來越純熟。也許不像史蒂夫那麼好，但他絕對也有兩下子。那些動作對他來說極為容易。他已經學會跟著本能走，讓直覺掌控一切，他可以做得不錯。真心不錯。

做好前置防護後，他把剩下的綁帶遞給史蒂夫，後者也從善如流。於是巴奇開始轉動肩膀，放鬆肌肉。不過幾秒鐘的時間，史蒂夫已經準備就緒，畢竟他比巴克多上好幾年的經驗。

「準備好了？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇點點頭，他抬高雙手，擺出防守的預備動作。他現在已經知道該怎麼在跟史蒂夫打鬥時搶先揮出第一拳。

因為要是讓史蒂夫先攻擊，那他們馬上就可以結束比賽了。

現在的巴奇已經能夠掌握史蒂夫的節奏。但是不是能擋得住他的力道或是快過他的速度，那又是另外一回事。巴奇揮拳時又快又重，但他的腳步卻始終輕盈不起來—而史蒂夫將此視為自己的優勢。

「你越來越厲害了，」他說著，躲過另一個巴奇揮過來的拳頭，並輕易地將其格擋開。

打架事實上跟舞蹈有異曲同工之妙。他們移動身體，同步節奏的方式—堪稱藝術。一種暴力美學。同時揮灑著血液和汗水。另外一種更隱晦的結論就是：不進則退*。

但每次練到最後，氣氛常常不如他們所想的嚴肅。這就是巴奇喜歡和史蒂夫打拳的原因。他們兩個最後總是在笑，咯咯笑或是放聲大笑，巴奇通常是最先認輸的那個，因為史蒂夫會出陰招，陰的超出想像。他會用手指戳巴奇的腰。或是撓他癢癢。他還用大的嚇人的力氣將他釘在地上讓他動彈不得。每一次，毫無例外，皆是以此作結。

但這次似乎有什麼東西不太一樣。史蒂夫擋開巴奇的雙腿—事後想起來，他應該要預料到的—並將他絆倒在地上。通常這個時候，史蒂夫就會踩住巴奇的胸口，讓他爬不起來，但這一次，巴奇抓住史蒂夫的腿往側邊一扭便將他放倒，和自己並肩一塊兒躺在地上。

史蒂夫重重地摔在地上，驚訝地喘著氣。他痛苦地呻吟著，但馬上起身按住巴奇的手臂。他奮力掙扎，但史蒂夫比他更強壯，當然了，而這點力氣當然也沒能在史蒂夫爬到他身上固定住他的雙腿時派上用場。

史蒂夫用雙手牢牢扣著他的手腕，臉上掛著屬於勝利者的微笑。兩人的胸膛都因為急促的呼吸劇烈起伏著，而此刻，巴奇突然無比清楚地意識到他們的姿勢：巴奇躺在地上，雙手被按在頭頂，而史蒂夫全身的重量就壓在巴奇的大腿上。巴奇又微微地掙扎一下，這讓史蒂夫忍不住笑出聲，但仍然沒有放開他。

「想躲開我可沒那麼容易，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇倉促地喘氣。「我知道，」他輕聲的說。

有那麼一個瞬間，巴奇覺得周遭的世界就像是一顆泡在水裡的泡泡—身邊的一切趨於緩慢，而他的聽覺漸漸變得遲鈍。他只能專心之至地凝視著史蒂夫的臉。至於其他的，他什麼也看不見。

史蒂夫在這時微微傾身向前，卻又在下一刻猛然退後。他的表情看上去既驚訝又迷惘，然後他突然清醒過來。

他從巴奇身上爬起來。「我，嗯—我得要…」

「是啊，」巴奇有些恍惚。他尷尬地清清喉嚨，史蒂夫則是開始將手上的紗帶卸下。在巴奇能站起來拆掉綁帶前，史蒂夫已經走上樓並將地下室的門帶上。

巴奇佇立在原地約有十分鐘之久，試著消化剛才 _他媽的_ 都發生了些什麼事。有那麼一秒鐘，他十分 _確定_ 史蒂夫就要吻他了，結果那個傢伙只是爬起來轉頭逃跑，甚至連個像樣的藉口都不願意找。

現在他一個人被留在這裡，感覺自己就是個混蛋。他慢吞吞地開始鬆開手上的繃帶，特別小心仔細地將綁帶纏好，沒什麼特別的原因，就只是他不想立刻上樓，也不想馬上跟史蒂夫談論剛才所發生的一切。

收拾妥當後，他踩著沈重的步伐走上樓，耳朵貼在門邊靜止幾秒鐘，試著想聽出史蒂夫是不是在門外。沒聽見任何動靜，於是他推開門，映入眼簾的確實是空無一人的廚房。

巴奇歎一口氣邁上三樓，這樣一來他就可以把自己鎖進臥室裡永遠不出來。

 

+++

 

一晃眼夜幕已至；巴奇今天大部份的時間都窩在房間裡看書，並不時偷溜去樓下的冰箱裡找食物。

書看到一半時，一陣敲門聲從房門傳來，聲音很輕，他幾乎不確定是不是錯覺。但敲門聲再度響起，這次音量高了一些，巴奇滑下床去開門。

當他打開門時，史蒂夫站得離門非常近，正焦慮地扭著自己的雙手。他又換了一套衣服，但不是他平常會穿的那件睡褲，而此時的時間已經臨近晚上十一點。

「嗯，」史蒂夫開口。

「怎麼了？」巴奇帶著點鼓勵他說下去的意味，嗓音特別輕柔，好像史蒂夫是什麼會被嚇走的小動物似的。尤其在發生下午那種事之後，巴奇更不想把史蒂夫嚇跑。他們才正要開始當好朋友呢。

「我這禮拜要離開一陣子，」史蒂夫說道。視線落在他的鞋子上。「我得出差一趟。不過，大約一週後就能回來。」

「噢，」巴奇輕輕地回應。史蒂夫從來沒有親自告知過他自己要出差。某一部分的他很想要威逼利誘他，問他要去哪裡做些什麼，但他忍住了，並接著說，「好。你什麼時候走？」

「明天早上，」史蒂夫皺起眉頭。「非常早。」

「好的，」巴奇重複道。他清清喉嚨。「那麼，呃。平安歸來，好嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，給他一個略顯虛弱的笑容。「我盡量。晚安了，巴奇。」

「晚安，史蒂夫，」巴奇說。

要在這樣的情況下睡著比登天還難；千頭萬緒在腦海裡翻騰，搞得他半點睡意也沒有。直到清晨時分，終於聽見大門被打開並關上的聲音後，他才終於捨得闔上眼。

 

+++

 

他在日正當中之時醒來。

巴奇一直在思考為什麼史蒂夫認為有必要在離開前親自前來告知。他從沒這麼做過—他一直以來都只留下字條而已。見鬼，有時候他甚至沒留下半個字。他會傳訊息給巴奇，告訴他這禮拜不要打電話，或者匆忙地留言給他，跟他說自己已經出發了。

一股不太對勁的感覺在巴奇胃裏發酵。史蒂夫昨晚站在他門口的姿態，說話時的語氣，那副模樣幾乎像是在訣別。

 

沒有史蒂夫的日子總是靜的惹人心慌。在這樣的日子裡，巴奇發現自己特別愛泡在地獄廚房的酒吧裡，但這次的情況特別嚴重。他擔心得要命，胃疼的要失去控制。

是啦，每次史蒂夫消失他都會緊張。但這次史蒂夫用這種語氣跟他說話，他沒辦法阻止自己不把事情往最壞的地方想。

即使是佛吉和他的朋友們也慢慢發現他的異狀。巴奇告訴他們不要擔心，但在凱倫和佛吉去玩飛鏢時，麥特還是逮到他了。麥特一屁股坐進他身旁的位子，要不是巴奇非常喜歡史蒂夫，他一定會忍不住盯著麥特的屁股看。但今天，他幾乎沒注意到來到身邊的棕髮男人，直到麥特開口問他怎麼回事。

「就只是…」巴奇開口，但接著他也不曉得該說些什麼。 _很抱歉我心不在焉，但我覺得我的室友可能遇上了攸關性命的緊急情況，而我只能坐在這裡等他回來。你知道，就是這種雞毛蒜皮的小事而已啦。_

「…室友有點麻煩，」他編出一個憋腳的說詞，然後很快地啜一口飲料，好像這麼做可以把那愚蠢的回答也順便吞下去似的。

「啊，」麥特微笑著，那個笑容的意思是， _你真是滿嘴屁話，巴恩斯_ 。但值得慶幸的是他並沒有追問下去。

一週很快進入尾聲，史蒂夫還沒回家。日子一天天過去，七天就這麽結束，接著又是四天，然後時間就這樣過去兩個禮拜。巴奇很確定接下來就會有個信差來到家門前告訴他史蒂夫已經死了。

 

他還醒著，兩眼無神地盯著電視，他並不是真的在看，只是想讓自己無聊到睡著，然後他聽見門口傳來一陣丁零當啷的聲響。

他先是在沙發上愣一下，接著高興地跳下地。他使勁跑向前廊，趕到門口的時候，他最喜歡的那個六尺金髮討厭鬼正好踏進門檻。

「史蒂夫，」巴奇鬆一口氣。他想要擁抱他卻即時停下動作，他暗想著這樣的行為也許有些過界了。「該死，你終於回來了。我還以為…」

「巴奇，」史蒂夫喘著氣叫他。史蒂夫向前走一步卻有些踉蹌，巴奇立即反應過來並在他完全跌在地上前接住他。

「史蒂夫，這是怎麼—」

然後，眼前的一切再清楚不過。

情況比往常還要慘烈。他從來沒有見過他傷得這麼重。這不像第一次，不是巴奇幫史蒂夫簡單地包紮就能解決。不。從前他頂多就只有擦傷和青紫的眼窩。

史蒂夫的臉上 _全是_ 血，字面意義的—從頭頂到下頷， _滿是_ 鮮紅和棕褐色的血跡。他的大衣襤褸不堪，衣物表面黏著大片乾涸的血塊，指節的表皮全是擦傷，而他的腳若不是扭傷就是骨折。牛仔褲的左邊褲管從小腿到大腿的部分完全被撕裂，右邊則是破至膝蓋。因為全身是血，巴奇看不見任何瘀傷，但他猜想史蒂夫肯定全身都是青紫的。

「拜託你，」史蒂夫呻吟著。「好痛， _真的好痛_ 。」

「沒事了，沒事了，沒事了，」巴奇說著。他盡力按捺住聲音裡的恐慌。「來吧，史蒂微，我們去擦藥。」

走回客廳的路上，巴奇才意識到自己甚至連傷口在哪裡都看不清楚。該死。

他即刻做出決定帶著史蒂夫上樓。「好，我需要你把傷口洗乾淨，」巴奇一邊說，一邊咬牙扶著史蒂夫上樓，對方幾乎半身的重量都落在他身上。「好嗎？我這樣沒辦法看清楚你的傷口，你得把血沖乾淨。」

史蒂夫痛苦地悶哼，並試圖只用另一隻沒有受傷的腳上樓。然而事情並不怎麼順利，他只能一跛一跛地走完剩下的路程。

巴奇拖著史蒂夫進他的房間，他知道現在這個慘況要回到史蒂夫的房間難度實在太高。再者，巴奇也從來沒有進去過。

他幫著史蒂夫褪去貼身衣物。扶著他踏進淋浴間並將水溫調整成微溫，因為熱水只會讓血流得更快。斑斑血跡很快就被洗去，他能在清水流過尚未完全結痂的傷口時，看見史蒂夫疼得呲牙裂嘴。史蒂夫扳著淋浴間的牆，避免讓受傷的那隻腳承受更多壓力。

簡略清潔過後，巴奇幫著史蒂夫走出淋浴間，溫柔地將他放上床。

「我得下去拿藥水箱子，」巴奇告訴他。「我馬上回來。先把身體擦乾好嗎？」

史蒂夫很快地點點頭，巴奇轉身迅速下樓拿藥水箱，每次史蒂夫帶著傷回來後，他們都會需要用到這只箱子。

當巴奇再次回到房裡時，史蒂夫正坐在床沿，身上還穿著方才在淋浴間濕透的四角褲，滿佈全身的擦傷和割傷繼仍然不停滲出血。到處都是傷口—不只是臉，背，還有胸口。這次他的小腿，大腿，肩膀和手臂無一倖免。他的膝蓋，他的腰—甚至是頸部都有明顯外傷。巴奇害怕的要命，胃重的像是灌了鉛。

他跪在史蒂夫面前，小心觸摸那隻受傷的腳。他輕柔地按壓著皮膚和骨頭，沒有感覺到骨折的跡象，於是他推測這是扭傷。史蒂夫沒有治療扭傷的藥水，於是他暫時不管，並開始將具有止血退瘀療效的葯膏和藥水抹上其他傷口。過程中兩人皆是一語不發。

史蒂夫的工作會要了他的命。字面上的要了他的命。一個人身上就只能用這麼多藥膏和藥水，總有一天這些藥會再也派不上用場。總有那麼一天，史蒂夫會再次需要回家包紮，但是在這之前他也許已經失血過多。他可能骨折也可能有傷口感染。他也許會內出血或是大動脈出血。

他無法眼睜睜看著史蒂夫繼續滿身是傷地回家。他沒辦法讓這一切不要發生。他沒有任何立場要史蒂夫辭職。

「發生了什麼事？」巴奇終於開口，抬眼望著史蒂夫的雙眼。

史蒂夫維持緘默。這簡直就是在問廢話。當然是因為他的工作。

「你從來沒傷得這麼重過，」巴奇低聲說著。「你通常只會有一點割傷或是擦傷。也許有點燒傷。」

史蒂夫別開眼睛，他無法承受巴奇的目光。

「他們比你強嗎？是嗎，是這樣嗎？」他問。史蒂夫仍然沒有回應。

「史蒂夫，」巴奇厲聲說道。「你可能會死。要是你在回到家前失血過多呢？要是你在回來的路上暈倒了，然後死了呢？」

「我不會辭職，如果你的意思是這個的話，」史蒂夫說道。他突如其來開口讓巴奇有些驚訝，但他的話卻讓他更想大發雷霆。

「你才剛在浴室裡沖掉身上所有的血，然後你坐在我的床上，當著我的面血流個不停，你怎麼還能說出這種話？」

「我不會辭職的，巴奇。而你也沒有權利對我做出這種要求。」他的嗓音和眼神冰冷的令人心寒，嚴厲而堅定。他似乎認定這場對話已然結束，但巴奇並不打算如此。

「你不是那個必須替你包紮的人，史蒂夫！」巴奇大喊。「你不是那個必須坐在家裡，擔心你是不是沒辦法活著回家的人。我也許不全然瞭解你的工作，但我清楚那很危險。 _會要人命的危險_ 。史蒂夫，拜託—」

「我想接下來的我可以自己來，」史蒂夫打斷他。

巴奇驚訝地說不出話，只能呆坐在原地。「什麼？」

史蒂夫從巴奇的手裡拿過藥水並將它們放回箱子裡。他想站起來，卻意識到他的腿受傷了，他幾乎是用跌的坐回床上。

「你真是個大白癡，」巴奇很生氣。他抓過史蒂夫手裡的箱子，繼續進行他原本在做的事。史蒂夫面色慘白，滿頭大汗。

巴奇開始處理史蒂夫腿上的傷口，雖然很深卻沒有感染的跡象。他抹上藥膏，傷口卻不見癒合。

「傷口太深了，」看見巴奇迷惑的表情，史蒂夫告訴他。「包紮起來就好。」

「我想這需要縫幾針，如果已經嚴重到連藥水都無法治癒的話，」巴奇回答。

「說過了不去醫院，」史蒂夫說。

「這是你他媽的口頭蟬嗎？」巴奇咬著牙說，接著嘆口氣。「那麼治癒者呢？我可以請一個治癒者來家裡。他們可能有些特別的藥水或是一些醫生沒有的鬼東西。這樣也比較低調。」

史蒂夫的氣息有些不穩。「就算是治癒者也會這麼告訴你的，」他說著，語調裡漸漸浮現出厭煩。「就該死的把我的腿包紮起來就好，巴奇。」

 

再一次的，巴奇發現自己又他媽的失眠了。

史蒂夫現在暫時待在樓上的房間裡。巴奇給他抹上一種藥水，讓他能夠安穩睡上一覺，同時有助於消除瘀傷。某些瘀傷得要經過一個晚上才能治癒，史蒂夫是這麼說的。藥水有時無法在太嚴重的傷口上立刻發揮療效。

巴奇翻過身滾到床邊，無神地盯著空白的牆。史蒂夫就在樓上，他扭傷了腳踝，身上佈滿深入骨髓的瘀傷，而巴奇只能坐在這裡，無計可施，因為自己他媽的什麼也不會，但是史蒂夫卻必須為工作赴死。

這太過火了，真的。實在太過火了。只要一個不小心，他就有可能會死。

巴奇從床上坐起身， _因為史蒂夫就只會他媽的推開他_ 。史蒂夫當時會親自與他告別，是因為他以為自己 _他媽的就要去送死了_ 。

毫無懸念，巴奇知道史蒂夫就是這個打算。他來和他做最後一次的道別，以免他這次沒成功死裡逃生。

巴奇用手拂過臉頰。媽的。他再也沒辦法袖手旁觀。

他將被單從身上扯下來，穿上其中一雙擺在床邊的鞋。街上應該還有巫師用品店開著。他還有些東西要買。

 

+++

 

晨曦降臨，他累得半死，腦袋幾乎無法正常運作，但胸口卻滿盈良好的預感，昨日看見史蒂夫滿是鮮血的臉龐時映在心底那陣冰冷陰暗的感覺，此刻也早已煙消雲散。他抓起整袋昨晚買的東西走進廚房，他很確定史蒂夫一定在那裡。

他走下樓來，坐在眼前的是看上去稍稍恢復一些的史蒂夫；他臉上大部份的割傷已然痊癒，某些烏黑的瘀青也已經變為土黃色，但他看起來仍是疲倦不堪。

巴奇的腳步不太穩，情緒忐忑不安。他這麼做確實有些過於自以為是，問都沒問就擅自買下那些東西，但他對心史蒂夫的反應卻是有十成把握。

巴奇走進廚房，史蒂夫的視線立刻落在那個袋子上。

「那是什麼？」他問。一跛一跛地走到他平常坐的那張椅子旁並坐下來，輕啜一口手裡的咖啡。

那個袋子並不輕，但巴奇卻將整個袋子倒過來，粗枝大葉地將裏頭的東西灑在桌上。

絲線，白色粉筆，一把儀式用的小刀，全掉落在桌面上。史蒂夫先是看著眼前的物品，接著又再度確認一次，然後他抬頭瞪著巴奇，表情滿是錯愕驚訝。

巴奇花上很久的時間才終於找回自己的聲音。

「我想，」他說著，又停下。他緊張得口乾舌燥。「我想。我想，也許，如果你想—嗯，我想也許我們可以結契。如果你想要的話。」

史蒂夫只是瞪大著眼睛看他。

巴奇的臉灼熱起來。「我的意思是—如果你不想要的話，那也沒關係，我只是以為—」

「不，」史蒂夫打斷他。「不，我很—我很樂意，巴奇。謝謝你。謝謝你願意信任我。」

「噢」就是巴奇現在唯一能做出的反應。

金髮男人移開目光，而巴奇的心臟卻在看見史蒂夫勉強的神色時漏跳一拍。他接著說，「但是，我。我不能那麼做。我不能接受。」

這種感覺就像巴奇肺裡的空氣全被抽空了一樣，他胸口發疼，掙扎著想要呼吸。「你說什麼？」他問道，聲音細小的像在嘆息。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫哀求道。「也許第一次見到你的時候，我的答案會是肯定的。但事到如今我不能這麼做。因為現在的我確實在乎你，巴克。如果我死了，我不能讓你也因為這件事情受到傷害。」

「無論你是不是死了我都很受傷，」他想都沒想，話就這麼脫口而出。

但史蒂夫看上去一點也不介意。「你甚至不知道我的工作是什麼，而你就甘願和我結契，」他搖搖頭。「我做不到，巴克。我的答案是不。」

巴奇瞪著史蒂夫，心中滿是怒氣，他覺得自己就要呼吸不過來。「你以為你要死了，對不對？」他甚至無意讓這句話聽起來像是在控訴什麼。但他的確是。

史蒂夫抬眼看向他。「什麼？」

「你並不認為自己這次還有機會活著回來，是不是？這就是你要親自來和我道別的原因。你是在跟我告別，是嗎？」他氣憤地說著每一個字，緊握成拳的雙手落在身側。巴奇很難受，因為只有史蒂夫才知道該怎麼傷害他。他很受傷，因為他活在害怕失去史蒂夫的恐懼中—這件事情他始料未及。他為史蒂夫的嚴辭拒絕感到心碎。也為史蒂夫能夠輕而易舉使他感到沮喪的事實心傷不已。

史蒂夫望著他好一陣子才接著說道，「好，對。沒錯，我確實有點擔心我這次會回不來。我有點害怕，我不想碰運氣看看自己這次是不是能逃過一劫，所以我親自跟你道別而不是留下字條，這樣你除了字條之外至少還能有點別的東西可以記得。」史蒂夫生氣地看著他，嘴角抿成一條線。

巴奇也同樣氣憤地看著史蒂夫，雙唇緊閉。「你真是個爛人，史蒂夫。」 _還有，_ 他想著， _那個告別簡直差勁透頂_ 。

「這到底跟我們在討論的事情有什麼關係？」史蒂夫爭論道。「 _我_ 擔心自己回不來怎麼會跟 _你_ 要不要結契有任何關係？」

「因為我希望你平安無事！」巴奇氣炸了。「我想要你變得更強，這樣你就不用擔心自己會死。這樣你就不用帶著一身傷回家。這樣我就不用擔心你受傷。這樣我就可以 _知道_ 你到底好不好。」

史蒂夫惱怒地看著他，但他想那雙眼睛確實比方才要稍微柔軟不少。「我的答案仍然是不，巴克。就是這樣了。我很抱歉。」

巴奇挺直背脊，雙手插進口袋裡。「很好，」他輕蔑地答道。他轉身上樓回到房間，感覺自己還是一點忙都沒幫上。走上樓梯時，眼角瞥見桌面上那把儀式專用的小刀正在閃閃發亮，而那副景象只讓他的耳朵紅的發燙。

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*皮爾斯參議員替預先發制罪惡的消滅法案「洞見計畫」造勢：Senator Pierce campaigns for new preemptive elimination bill,"Project Insight."，意會一下，我不曉得這個世界觀裡是不是也可以用航母幹掉每個可能偷吃掉你的漢堡並引起世紀大災難的人，所以用字比較保守模糊一點。

*另外一種更隱晦的結論就是：不進則退：A less subtle result comes out: progress.，這句超難，真的只好照著我意會到的部分翻，到底在講什麼啊？

 

 

翻譯君：

這章翻得好累不知道為什麼，可能是大家脾氣都不好的關係（。）但已經翻到一半啦！！耶！！！米蟲變人妻，下一章就要和好囉，漂亮的娜塔莎很快也要出場惹（心）


	10. 過往（下）

 

> **八十三天前**

「看看這個，」佛吉說。

他拿著酒杯指著喬西酒吧裡的電視。巴奇將目光從手裡的威士忌酒杯移開，抬頭望著鑲嵌在牆上的電視。電視正在播放的是亞歷山大・皮爾斯站在講台前的畫面。下方的標題寫著： ** _皮爾斯宣布參選總統_** 。

巴奇覺得胃不太舒服。「他會當選，」佛吉又喝下一口玻璃杯裡的酒。

「你這樣認為嗎？」凱倫問道。就像巴奇一樣，她也面有慍色地望著螢幕。

「我不喜歡他的政見，但沒錯，我想他會當選，」他說道。「我不明白他為什麼非要成為總統不可。」

麥特歎一口氣，坐到巴奇身邊，手裡握著他的白色拐杖。

「我們在聊什麼？」他問著，將拐杖折疊起來收進口袋裡。

「亞歷山大・皮爾斯要參選總統，」凱倫說。

「認真的嗎？」麥特說。「那傢伙是個人渣。」

「是啊，好吧，顯然有些人不這麼認為，」佛吉接著說。他向吧台後的喬西招招手又要了一杯啤酒。麥特也跟著再要一杯。

巴奇保持緘默，沈浸在自己的思緒裡。皮爾斯當然有資格參選—他曾多次在參議院裡佔有一席，是名優秀的律師，同樣從名校畢業。皮爾斯本身並不像麥特所說的是個壞人，但他的政見確實較為激進。

他給巴奇一種很不好的預感。

巴奇只是喝下一口酒，試著讓自己緊繃的胃放鬆下來。

「巴奇？嘿。」直到感覺到有一隻手在輕晃他的肩膀時，巴奇才回過神來。來人是佛吉，神色看上去很是擔憂。「你還好嘛，伙計？」。

巴奇只是笑著舉起他的杯子。「抱歉。剛才不小心放空了。」

「有心事？」佛吉問道，坐回自己的位子裡。巴奇知道當佛吉在座位上看起來太舒適的時候，就意味著他們今晚要喝到底。他嘆息。

「『室友有點麻煩』？」麥特的嘴角彎起一抹笑。

「閉上你的嘴吧，梅鐸，」巴奇勉強地笑出聲來。麥特完全不曉得自己這是歪打正著。

四人被巴奇的回應逗得哄堂大笑，但當笑聲消退後，他們都殷切地望著他。

「嗯，」他說著，有點意外自己竟然能夠得到所有人的關注。他不安地挪挪位置。「我不—這有點複雜。」

「我不確定我能不能告訴你們，」他承認。「這個。這個有點。對。」

「話術大師啊，」佛吉嘲笑道，突然之間他們之間又恢復到往常的氣氛，但巴奇確實看見凱倫朝他投來擔心的眼神，也沒有錯過佛吉總是輕放在他肩上的手。

這對巴奇來說不太尋常，因為即使他如此喜歡史蒂夫，兩人時常吵架的事實仍然讓他感到焦躁。巴奇很自責，一切的起因都是因為他缺乏安全感，但他明白史蒂夫的心不是沒有裂痕。他只是不願意告訴巴奇那道傷痕究竟是什麼造成的。

好吧，史蒂夫也不全然理解事情的來龍去脈。

因為從巴奇提議結契的那天起，他們就沒怎麼說過話。巴奇心情低落，覺得自己不被接受，但史蒂夫拒絕因為他耍脾氣而安撫他。他們依舊每天訓練。他們還是會打拳。只是缺少前些日子的友好。

巴奇喝下很多酒，也許已經遠超過他的酒量。通常他會在酒精開始讓他有些微微暈眩時停下，但今晚他決定不醉不歸。

「是史蒂夫，」巴奇對著佛吉咕噥。「都是史蒂夫—他真是個。他真是個該死的 _笨蛋_ 。老是讓自己挨打…又不讓我幫他...」

「我想有人喝多囉，」凱倫微笑著輕聲說著。她抬手摸摸巴奇的肩膀，輕輕地在他肩上畫圈，但巴奇完全沒注意到。

「我愛他，」他口齒不清地說著。「我愛他，但是他—我愛他啦。」

「我知道，伙計，」佛吉略帶點責備地語氣碎念。「來吧，站穩了。」

他能記起的最後一件事情，就是佛吉和麥特合力把他從椅子上弄起來，並扶著他走向大門。

 

\---

 

這個時候的巴奇才十九歲。蕾貝卡則是十一歲。

「我沒有錢，」巴奇對那個女人說。他擔心地咬著嘴唇。要不是沒有退路他絕對不會出此下策，但考慮到前一晚所發生的事，巴奇見鬼的相當確定他 _無法_ 同時照顧好他們兩兄妹。

這個女人看起來很和藹。就巴奇看來，她的為人 _確實_ 很親切。她昨晚和今早的所作所為，都再再顯示她是個特別的人。巴奇記得她的頭髮才剛開始微微泛灰，她的年齡大約介在四十到五十歲之間。男人稍微年長一些—他的頭髮同樣有黑有白，但是白的部分多上一些，他時常在沒戴眼鏡時瞇著眼睛。

「沒關係，」男人回應巴奇的擔憂，他抬起手環住他太太的肩膀。

「我不知道我什麼時候會再回來，」他說。「如果我還能回得來的話。」

婦人望向她的丈夫，並代表兩人說道，「她會得到良好照顧的。」

 

\---

 

強烈的光線刺痛雙眼，他已經清醒卻仍然緊閉雙著眼。那個夢境—或是 _回憶_ ，說實話—讓他忍不住將毯子拉向自己。他依然能夠感覺得到那陣沁入骨髓，揮之不去的寒冷。自那件事發生之後，他便恨透冬天。

巴奇仍能感覺到記憶中的冰冷，於是他揉揉眼睛坐起身來。

他不記得自己昨晚是怎麼回到家的。然後，媽的…試圖坐起來時，他整張臉都皺在一起，劇烈的疼痛大聲地在他腦子裡宣告自己的存在。

他從來沒有回去看過蕾貝卡。她現在肯定已經十四歲或是十五歲了。都上高中了。他將臉埋進掌心裡，試著不讓眼淚流下來。

天啊，他竟然錯過了 _這麼多_ 。

那是個轉捩點。從那時開始他便孤身一人，沒有同伴或任何人幫助他度過一切。那名婦人提議他一起留下來，但他知道他不能那麼做。那些巫師們遲早會找到他，他們會無所不用其極地追捕他。他才是他們要的人，不是蕾貝卡—至少，在她達到合法結契的年齡之前不是。

突然之間，他意識到了什麼。長久以來他一直在逃避想要佔他便宜的巫師們，然後當他終於遇見史蒂夫，並要求與他結契時…他卻拒他於門外。

史蒂夫是那麼 _與眾不同_ ，又 _固執萬分_ …而很顯然，這就是巴奇需要的。

他嘆口氣扯開床單。他得跟史蒂夫談談。

 

他走進廚房，決定直接開門見山：「我很抱歉，」巴奇說。

史蒂夫停下手邊的動作，接著抬起頭來。「什麼？」

「很抱歉我對你發脾氣，」他邊說著，邊舉起手搓搓後頸。「還有，在沒有經過你的同意之下擅自買下那些東西的行為也實在是很自以為是。要不要和我結契是你的自由。」他乾巴巴地笑一笑，低頭盯著自己的腳尖。「我只是不習慣被拒絕，只是這樣而已。」

「巴奇。」

史蒂夫的聲音讓他抬起臉來。是他的錯覺，還是史蒂夫的眼睛看起來有點亮晶晶的？窗外灑進來的光線很有可能混淆了巴奇的視力，但史蒂夫嗓音中那稍縱即逝的哽咽卻是有些過於巧合。

「你不需要道歉，」一個小小的笑容綻開在史蒂夫唇邊。「你是一片好意。我當然知道你為什麼想幫忙，每次看到我那個樣子回到家…」他的神情有些陰暗，然後他轉開臉，幾秒後才繼續說，「但這也是我不能這麼做的原因。換做從前，我一定毫不猶豫。我還以為自己已經夠瞭解暴行的可怕。但是上禮拜簡直讓我大開眼界。我不能讓你跟我一起冒這個險。」

巴奇理解地點點頭。「我明白，」他說。

史蒂夫莞爾，當巴奇再次望著他時，史蒂夫雙眼裡的水光早已經消失。可惡。

「然後，嗯…在你告訴我你經歷過什麼之後，」他輕聲嘀咕著，「我不能當那個人。我不能這麼對你。如果我們要結契，那也必須是因為你需要我變得強大，或是你想變得強大。我們必須都 _有這樣的共識_ 才行。」

巴奇感覺有些鼻酸。他別過頭去，一時無法承受史蒂夫的凝視。胸口一陣發緊。

「我要到樓下去訓練，」史蒂夫說道，臉上的笑容有些怯生生的。「一起來嗎？」

 

+++

 

練習結束後，巴奇以靈體的形態躺在沙發上，史蒂夫則在一旁漫無目的地切換電視頻道。某部分的巴奇很想要用鼻子去頂史蒂夫的手，讓他給他的頭抓抓癢，他以前這麼幹過（然後換來史蒂夫對他說，「 _真的嗎_ ，巴克？ _你認真的嗎_ ？」而巴奇只能發脾氣，「閉上你的 _嘴_ ，史蒂夫，我是一隻他媽的狗欸。」）

他站起來靠到沙發扶手邊。習慣化形之後，這個型態對他來說越來越輕鬆，有時比起人類，靈體甚至要更舒適。而作為一隻狗最大的好處，就是不用坐在椅子上。你可以直接一屁股坐下。 _愛坐哪裡就坐哪裡_ 。

巴奇變回人形—他現在能夠做到了—然後懶散地把腳放在眼前那只醜不拉嘰、被用來當作咖啡桌的箱子上。

「那裡面有裝東西嗎？」巴奇盯著那只皮箱，突然問道。他第一天搬進來時就曾仔細地查看過一番，他試著打開箱子卻無果。當時的他十分懷疑這只箱子的存在，但現在就只是好奇而已。

「有，」史蒂夫說。

「噢。工作上的嗎？」

「對。」

「好。」巴奇有一點點失望，但他沒有繼續逼問史蒂夫。也許一個月前的他會這麼做，但巴奇現在知道了。史蒂夫比他還要更頑固。

巴奇在餘光里看見史蒂夫盯著他看，但他只是專心地望著電視。最終史蒂夫只是將視線移回電視節目，並輕抿一口手裡的啤酒。

 

當日稍晚，他的臥室大門傳來幾聲敲門聲。巴奇正在看書，他抬起頭來。「門沒鎖，」他一面大聲說著，一面從床裡起身並往前挪到床沿坐著。

史蒂夫謹慎地走進門，緊攥著雙手。

「嘿，」巴奇微笑著說。「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫的表情讓巴奇忍不住咧嘴笑。史蒂夫的嘴巴動了動，當他說出「我很抱歉，巴奇。」時，他的聲音很沉靜—甚至有些溫順，他從來沒想過自己會用這個詞來形容史蒂夫。

巴奇皺眉起身，神色有些擔憂。「幹嘛要道歉？」他小聲說著，慢慢往前走幾步。

「就是…今天。我們在聊天的時候。」他先是嘆口氣才說下去，「以前，你總是會對我和我的工作感到生氣，因為我什麼也不願意說。然後，我就會…但是今天，當我不告訴你那只箱子裡放的是什麼的時候。你甚至沒有繼續要求我把話說清楚。」

「這個嘛，是啊。這麼做就太沒意義了。」巴奇盡量保持微笑。「我已經知道結果會是什麼了，史蒂微。我再也不會拿這件事煩你。」他的笑容在看見史蒂夫的神情時消失了。「這不是你一直以來都想要的嗎？」

「對。不對。我不知道。」他挫敗地用手撫過頭髮。「我只是…我也不知道。」

巴奇噘噘嘴巴。「我沒聽懂這是什麼意思，史蒂夫。」

「我知道，我只是—」他再次嘆氣。「我只是有點難過你已經習慣了這件事，我猜吧。我總是對我的工作過度戒備。不願意讓你知道。也不願意告訴你實話。」

「沒關係的，史蒂夫。」

「有關係。你有權知道的。」

巴奇屏住呼吸。 _他不會是想要_ _…_ 「你這是什麼意思？」

史蒂夫先是停頓幾秒鐘，接著他後退幾步回到走廊上。「來吧。我有些東西得讓你看看。」

巴奇一言不發地跟著史蒂夫，心臟怪奇地在肋骨後方怦怦跳。這是興奮嘛？還是恐懼？他花上那麼多的時間糾纏史蒂夫向他索要答案，但當他終於能夠得償所願時，又會發生什麼事？

「史蒂夫，無論你現在要讓我看什麼…」巴奇抬手按住史蒂夫的肩膀，溫柔地扯住他，讓他停下。「我們得先做點別的。」

「像是？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇將兩隻汗涔涔的手心在睡褲上抹了抹才說道，「守誓咒*。」

守誓咒—一種咒語，為誓約咒語層級的第一環。許多咒語都有層級之分，用以區分咒語強度的不同。這種咒語就像是用魔法來簽訂契約。如此一來將能夠確保巴奇不會做出任何史蒂夫一直以來所擔心的事。

史蒂夫對他做出一個怪表情。「這蠢透了，巴克。」

巴奇有些不悅地道，「這才不蠢。只是以防萬一。」他兩手插腰，怒視眼前的人。

史蒂夫看起來是想要舉手投降。「我信任你，巴奇。這整件事情的重點不就是因為我信任你嘛。」

巴奇兩手抱在胸前。「是啊，說到這個，也許你不該這麼做，」他咕噥道。

「喔，老天在上，」史蒂夫說著，抬頭望著天空就好像他真的在問上帝， _這傢伙有完沒完？_ 「你這段時間一直在給我囉唆什麼應該要信任你—」

「好嘛，現在就真的發生了啊，我只是有點嚇到了，可以嗎？」巴奇替自己辯解。「我只是不希望你因此惹上什麼麻煩，史蒂微。我很抱歉。如果你現在又不想告訴我了，我可以理解的。」

史蒂夫嘆氣。「不。沒關係。把手給我。幾秒就好。」他在巴奇反應過來前抓住他的手，輕聲唸起幾個詞。一陣溫熱而刺癢的感覺從巴奇的手臂傳來，就像有小小的針刺在手上，這陣奇妙的知覺緩緩蔓延到他全身，直到史蒂夫結束施咒並放開他的手。

「高興了？」史蒂夫說。「好，認真點。我得讓你看些東西。」

史蒂夫來到客廳坐進沙發，並將那只老舊的破箱子拖到眼前。他把手掌按在鎖頭上，輕聲嘀咕著一段咒語。箱子馬上彈開來，似乎很期待被人打開的樣子。史蒂夫將箱蓋拉回來，巴奇只是警剔地走到沙發和箱子邊，緊盯著史蒂夫從箱子裡拿出來的東西。

「坐下，」史蒂夫告訴他。巴奇在他身邊坐下，看著箱子裡的東西。

箱子裡面塞滿著紙張。一疊疊的檔案夾、零散的照片以及許多法律文件。史蒂夫彎下身子，他拿出一張小小的正方形紙片遞給巴奇。

那是一張畫質粗糙的相片，薄薄的紙片裏裝著一個擁有一頭鬆軟金髮的瘦小男孩。他害羞地站在照片裡，緊握著的雙手藏在身後，眼睛有一半躲在他的瀏海後方，巴奇能看見那是一雙耀眼奪目的藍色的眼睛。

「這是誰？」巴奇問著，目光仍然停留在照片上。

「那個，」史蒂夫說，「是我。」

巴奇困惑地抬頭望向史蒂夫。「小時候？」

「不，」史蒂夫嘆息道。「這是七年前拍的照片。」

巴奇看看照片，看看史蒂夫，又再看看照片。「什麼？不可能。」他瞇著眼睛望著照片。相片裡的男孩的確很像史蒂夫，但這沒道理啊。如果這張照片是七年前拍的，那史蒂夫現在不就還在思春期，也還在繼續長高長壯嗎。

「是的，」史蒂夫說。「我沒有騙你。」

這也不是全然不可能。相片裡的男孩個子很小，看起來病懨懨的—身高最多不過五呎四吋高—而史蒂夫卻是，好吧。史蒂夫身強體壯。巴奇從來沒看過這傢伙感冒。

但即便如此，巴奇也不得不承認那兩張臉確實相當神似。相似的臉型，近乎羞赧的微笑，同樣的金髮，還有—當然了—那如出一徹的湛藍雙眼。

史蒂夫從巴奇手裡抽回照片。他盯著照片良久才呼出一口氣。「我小時候病得很重，」他輕聲道。「我有很多問題—氣喘，心悸，貧血，脊椎側彎，你說的出來的大概都有。我看過的每一個醫生都不認為我能夠活過二十五歲。」

他咬著嘴唇將相片放回箱子裡，接著拿出一個資料夾。「我媽不相信這些。她為了救我幾乎尋遍所有療法。實驗室藥物，手術，幾乎都有。但沒有任何一項有用。於是她決定自己試試。就像我一樣，她也是名女巫。」史蒂夫輕輕地笑，然後繼續說道。「日復一日，她總是在研究能夠治療我的方法。咒語。魔法。藥水。任何你能想到的。」

他又嘆一口氣，用閒著的那隻手摸摸後頸。「最後，她終於找到了。」他把資料夾遞給巴奇，後者立刻將資料夾打開。那裡面夾著幾張紙，上頭寫著製作藥水的步驟。紙張的頂端只簡單地印著兩個字，「血清。」

「她無法獨力完成藥水，但她找到一個叫做厄斯金的醫生。他研發出同一種正在實驗階段的新藥水，而且正在徵求有需要的受試者。她問我願不願意，而我自願參與測試。我的氣喘再也不是問題。我的心臟也好轉許多。我變得越來越健康。於是他將藥方寫給我們好讓我們能夠自己調配，他要求我們保守秘密並囑咐我一週必須注射一次，這麼一來才能維持這個狀態。」

「我們從沒想過這是違法的，」史蒂夫解釋。「至少厄斯金也沒想過。他的病人不多，但那僅是因為他不希望讓沒有急切醫療需求的人加入他的研究計畫。他從沒想過這會是個問題。」

史蒂夫看上去有些洩氣，他繼續說著從前的故事，眉頭卻不自覺緊鎖。「人們開始聽說他的計畫，數不清的問題隨之而來。他想也許公開血清是個錯誤。人們開始質疑這個藥水的效果。如果藥效是永久的，那麼長期使用後的效用又會是什麼…他們不斷討論有關這個藥水是否只能讓人變健康，就像我一樣，又或者這個重大發現也許會是人們達到永生的第一步。在把製作藥水的藥方交給我的幾天之後，他就被暗殺了。」

聽完他的故事後，巴奇的腦子還處在震驚不已的狀態，他盡量把所有片段串在一起。「史蒂夫…」

史蒂夫望著他，那副神情讓巴奇說不出話來。「我閉口不談這些。我媽把我的名字從所有厄斯金的研究資料上清除。仍有少數人緊抓著我不放。我…幾個隸屬某個秘密機構的人找上我，他們提供庇護。然後他們給我一份工作。他們訓練我作戰。培訓我成為一名軍人。於是我開始訓練新進人員，現在的我則時常需要出任務，而沒錯，有的時候受傷在所難免。有的時候。這並不安全。然後我的老闆要是知道我告訴你這些，他一定會殺了我。」

一陣良久的沈默，巴奇這才意識到史蒂夫已經說完了。

「那你媽媽呢？」巴奇靜靜地問。

史蒂夫看上去有些驚訝，但只是接著說下去，「她在我加入組織的幾年後過世了。我想這些事情所帶來的壓力讓她不再那麼健康。」

巴奇點點頭，又思肘一陣子。「他們不一定得知道你告訴我了啊，」他小小聲地說。

「巴克。」史蒂夫聽上去就像在責備孩子的家長，但巴奇從沒服從過管教。

「我想幫你，」巴奇說。「製作那個藥水。血清。見鬼的，就教我怎麼做那個藥水就好。我想幫忙。」

「真的？」史蒂夫謹慎地問著，上下打量著巴奇。

「真的，好吧。如果就是這個東西讓你保持身體健康，那麼很值得一學啊。」

「好，」聽完巴奇的回應，史蒂夫笑了起來。「但是這可沒有我做的時候看起來那麼好玩。對巫師來說很簡單，對靈使來說就沒那麼容易了。」

「我知道，」巴奇說。靈使也能夠製作藥水或施展咒語，但過程通常會更加困難也更有風險。一樣的情況也適用在想要化形成動物的巫師身上；在自然法則裡，有些能力和天賦原本就不得共存，但現代世界總是喜歡違背常規。而現在，巴奇也想要挑戰一下。

他需要這麼做。既然一切已經豁然開朗，他需要幫這個忙。

 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________

*守誓咒：a promise。

 

翻譯君：

這兩個人到底在演哪齣啦，欲拒還迎第一名，而且巴奇真的好像小孩子好可愛唷 XDDDD 

巴奇要求史蒂夫弄一個promise的時候，我腦中一直閃過不破誓！！！不破誓就是最好的翻譯但是我不能幹走哈利波特的專有名詞因為這個世界是架空的不是同一個啊QQQQQQ 而且不破誓感覺起來痛多了XDDD


	11. 大釜

  

> **八十一天前**

「在開始製作藥水前，你所需要知道的第一件事，就是技術和材料缺一不可。懂嗎？」

史蒂夫不讓巴奇碰大釜。他說他必須先透過眼睛學習，熟悉之後才能動手操作。這點讓巴奇怪沮喪的，但他想史蒂夫才是專業人士，巴奇不過是個學生，他是絕對不會質疑他的。至少目前不會。

「第二件事，」史蒂夫說。「所有藥水—我是說 _所有_ —的成分都含有鹽、水和鐵。無一例外。當然，每種藥水含量不一，但至少都有一點。」

巴奇皺起眉頭。他從來不知道這個。「為什麼？」他問著，轉過頭去看著史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫聳聳肩。「我聽過最好的答案是『因為這些都是維持生命所需。』但當然還有很多東西是生命所需要的，對吧？」

巴奇使勁盯著史蒂夫裝在小瓶子裡的鐵屑，一袋印著商標的鹽，還有一壺乾淨的水。沒錯，這些的確都是生命所需，但巴奇總覺得除了這幾樣東西之外，生命一定還跟別種東西有更強烈的連結，只不過他現在還沒找到而已。

史蒂夫小心翼翼地舀起一匙鐵屑，灑進裝著滾得冒泡的熱水的大釜，緊接在後的是一大把的鹽。

「配料加入的順序很重要，」史蒂夫說。「放入每一項材料之間所間隔的時間很重要。你攪拌的力道很重要。你攪拌的頻率很重要。唯一一項不重要的，大概就是你攪拌的方向。」史蒂夫刻意看向巴奇。「這很困難。本該如此。如果魔藥學這麼簡單的話，那就任何人都可以做藥水了。」

巴奇嚥下喉間的口水。他現在開始覺得自己這個外行人應該立刻離開，讓專業人士來比較好。

「停下來，」史蒂夫說。巴奇從白日夢裡驚醒過來，他望著史蒂夫，後者則一臉嚴肅地盯著他。

「什麼？」巴奇啞著嗓子問道。

「不論你在想什麼，停下來。你是初學者，當然會感到氣餒。但這並不表示你要在第一堂課還沒結束前就先放棄。」史蒂夫用一根長柄木勺攪拌著眼前以鐵水鹽為原料組成的混合液。

巴奇盯著他的鞋尖。「你說得對。抱歉。」

巴奇很驚訝史蒂夫竟然這樣擅長解讀自己。他們認識的時間還不長，但他們確實花上不少時間相處—要巴奇說的話，那就是他們正以極快的速度成為彼此最好的朋友。

好吧，對巴奇而言，史蒂夫確實是他 _僅有_ 的幾個朋友之一。除了佛吉、麥特和凱倫以外，巴奇總是獨來獨往。

「別擔心，」史蒂夫說道，阻止巴奇繼續胡思亂想。他朝他望去並對他笑一笑。「現在，還有另外一件事—」

他尚未說出口的話被一陣模糊的門鈴打斷。

「該死，」史蒂夫咕噥著。「替我把火關掉，好嗎？我得去開門。」他將方才用來攪拌的木勺靠置在大釜邊緣。

巴奇熄掉大釜下的火焰，隨即兩步併作一步地尾隨史蒂夫上樓。

到達到前廊時，史蒂夫正好打開門迎接訪客。巴奇走到門前，卻只是滿心疑惑地站在原地。

門廊前有隻貓。史蒂夫什麼也沒說，只是垂著眼睛一副習以為常的樣子，好一陣子，那隻貓悠哉地繞過史蒂夫的腿，大搖大擺地走進屋子裡。

當巴奇終於有機會好好端詳來者時，一陣共鳴傳來，那隻貓就坐在他腳邊抬眼望著他。接著，眼前的貓科動物一氣呵成，化成一個有著一頭艷紅秀髮的嬌小女人，臉上的表情寫著別惹我。迎上那雙狠戾的凝視時，巴奇差點就要倒退一步。

史蒂夫嘆氣。「巴奇，這是娜塔莎。娜塔莎，這是巴奇。呃，詹姆士。」

娜塔莎上下打量著巴奇的身體—儘管這個行為不具有性意味，卻仍讓巴奇有種衣不蔽體的感覺。她立即就看透他，還知曉關於他的所有事情。

這個女人身上的一切都讓他腦袋裡的警鈴大作。假如巴奇在幾個月前，也就是遇上史蒂夫之前遇上她，他絕對會搶在她有機會靠近自己前毫不猶豫轉身就跑。但巴奇懷疑她肯定會很享受這樣的追逐遊戲。

她客套地伸出手來。「詹姆士，」她簡單地說。

「娜塔莎，」他握住她的手。一股無聲的會心流經兩人之間。

幾秒後，她放開他的手然後轉開眼。「史蒂夫，借一步說話？」

史蒂夫和娜塔莎留下巴奇獨自待在走廊上，兩人走進家庭圖書室，緊緊關上圖書室的門。巴奇對這樣唐突的結束感到有些驚訝，但決定不去糾結，他慢慢晃到廚房去給自己做一頓稍嫌早了點的午餐。

 

他們在圖書室裡面待上很長一段時間，巴奇幾乎快要失去耐性。

巴奇能夠聽見史蒂夫和娜塔莎在圖書室裡談話—不， _爭論_ 。他們已經在裡面好幾個小時，巴奇不能理解兩個人要怎麼吵到不可開交還完全不需要中場休息。就算是他和史蒂夫也從來沒吵過這麼久的架，至少也沒有這樣連續不停地吵過。

終於，爭論的聲音戛然而止。坐在沙發裡的巴奇探出頭，心想這是假警報，還是他們真的決定要停止向對方大吼大叫。又五分鐘過去，圖書室的門緩緩打開，娜塔莎和史蒂夫神色自若地走出來，表現得好像剛才什麼也沒發生。

「難道你不打算當個好好招待客人的主人，弄點甚麼請我吃嗎？」娜塔莎問史蒂夫。「都要下午一點了，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫的臉抽搐了下，接著露出一個怪異的微笑。「想吃點什麼嗎？」他問。

「不用了，」她故作正經地答道。

巴奇急忙轉過臉，因為他實在沒辦法忍住不爆笑出聲。娜塔莎的神情如此諷刺，他幾乎要分辨不出來她究竟是不是認真的，但他想他有一天會分辨出來的。她絕對會是能夠和他相處融洽的類型。

「有什麼好笑的事嗎，巴恩斯？」史蒂夫乾巴巴地說。

「你不會想聽的啦，羅傑斯，」他簡略地答道，視線落回他方才正在收看的電視節目。

「我可以泡些茶，」沒一會兒，史蒂夫說。

「也行，」娜塔莎說著走到沙發邊，並在巴奇身邊坐下。

他們兩人—說的是小娜和巴奇—開始聊天。娜塔莎的性格並不特別外向。她只是不懼怕與人交際。又或者，也許她只是沒把這種場合放在心上而已。

他們聊了很久。巴奇還放起電影。當第一部電影結束時，他又放了第二部。史蒂夫安靜地坐在一旁聽他們說話，稍晚時還替他們做了簡單的晚餐。

當他們在收拾盤子時，巴奇告訴她一個笑話。她對巴奇微微一笑—那只是一個微小的表情，卻讓巴奇覺得自己好像做了什麼很不得了的事。

「他很不錯喔*，羅傑斯，」她說道，而事實上她差不多已經用一句話把所有事情都交代完了。

史蒂夫雙頰泛紅，娜塔莎和巴奇只是一起大笑。史蒂夫站起身來，小聲地嘀咕著自己要再去泡點茶。

「你跟史蒂夫是怎麼認識的？」沒一會兒，巴奇問道。他喝下一口咖啡—低咖啡因的，因為時間已經不早了—隔著手裡的杯子望著她。

「我跟他一起工作，」她說。

「噢，」巴奇點點頭，試著藏起自己有些紅的臉。這就說得通了。巴奇早該猜到的。

她側過頭來，有些勉強地看著他。「他告訴我你知情。」

巴奇的心揪了起來，但娜塔莎只是伸手按住他的手臂。本意是要安撫他的，大概吧，但這個動作被她做起來就不太像那個意思。

「別擔心，詹姆士，」她說，嘴角捲起一朵小小的笑。「你知情與否對我來說根本不重要。我 _理當要_ 在意的，但如果史蒂夫覺得他信得過你，那麼我猜我也可以。」她輕聲嘆息。「這就是…史蒂夫和我剛才在另外一間房間裡對著彼此大呼小叫的原因。」她微微笑，喝了一口手中的飲料。

巴奇喜歡她。她說話單刀直入，不會因為禮節而拘謹迂迴。介於她的大腦和嘴巴之間的過濾系統似乎不存在。她不說謊。也不用模糊曖昧的措辭或是過於漂亮的語句來掩蓋事實。她很直率也很坦白。

他微笑著向她道謝，而這就是史蒂夫回到客廳後所看見的畫面，他露出一個略微不悅的表情。

「快要七點了，」他告訴娜塔莎。

她點點頭，站起身來撫平衣服上的皺摺。「這句話就是在送客了，」她說著莞爾一笑，接著拍拍巴奇的臉頰。「有空再聚一聚吧，好嗎？」

在巴奇能夠回答之前，娜塔莎已經翩然化成靈體。她在他腳邊繞圈圈磨蹭著他的小腿，然後她鬆開他往門口的方向走去。

史蒂夫一語不發地轉開門把送她出去。她優雅地溜出門，走路的時候那條尾巴仍在她身後一搖一擺的。

「她喜歡你，」史蒂夫關上門後說道。巴奇抬頭看他，然後—他在史蒂夫的聲音裡聽到了什麼，那是苦澀嗎？

「她是…挺特別的，」巴奇這話說得毫無說服力。

隨之而來是一陣讓人痛苦不已的沈默，然後史蒂夫又開口，「她不談戀愛。」

巴奇對他眨眨眼。「是喔，」他緩慢地說。「所以呢？」

史蒂夫皺起眉頭，神情變得刻薄而帶有薄怒。「我的意思是，如果你想要追她的話，千萬別客氣。」

「嗚喔，嗚喔，嗚喔，」巴奇說，他舉起手來。「先暫停一下。我跟小娜又是怎麼回事？」

「不過是幫你個忙，」史蒂夫說得既輕率又無禮。

巴奇很認真地盯著史蒂夫看，良久，一個想法突然在腦子裡蹦出來。這個想法太美好，美好到不可能是真的。

「你是在…你是在 _吃醋_ 嗎？」他深呼吸，名為期望的一隻小小鳥正在他的心裡揮舞著翅膀。而在史蒂夫開口回答以前，他就已經知道這一定是真的。史蒂夫突如其來的不友善可不常見，而這就是最好的解釋。然而眼前最大的問題卻是，他不知道史蒂夫吃醋的對象究竟是 _小娜_ 還是 _巴奇_ 。

巴奇不太會讀史蒂夫的心思，至少不像史蒂夫理解巴奇時那麼得心應手。史蒂夫不是會把情緒寫在臉上的人，雖然巴奇很知道要怎麼招惹他。他只在真正想要展現自己的感受時才會表露出來。不像巴奇，他所有的想法都像在水面上的泡泡一樣能夠輕易戳破，無論他是否願意讓他人看見。

察覺到這點時，巴奇幾乎有些錯愕，他從前不是這樣的。他從前很封閉，脾氣不好，行為輕率。而他所能表現出的情緒就只有兩種，疑心和憤怒。史蒂夫卻能把他的保護色給褪下來。但是現在，巴奇卻無助而脆弱地站在這裡，等待史蒂夫的答案。

整整五秒鐘的靜默，然後史蒂夫才悶哼了一聲。「喔，當然了。我是在吃醋，原因是就是你和小娜很曖昧。而且我們今年才剛上 _高中_ 。」

巴奇被嚇得瑟縮了一下，史蒂夫氣憤地吐出這一字一句，就好像在告訴他這個想法簡直荒謬的可笑。巴奇不得不承認，自己比想像中的還要受傷。也許他是想要史蒂夫吃醋。也許他是想要史蒂夫在有人喜歡他時感到介意。也許他是想要這些。但現在這個情形只讓他想捧腹大笑。

「我只是覺得該問問你的意思，」巴奇尖銳地說道。「那麼，也許我會打給她吧。既然你毫不介意的話。」

史蒂夫看上去氣炸了。

他想要蜷縮成一顆球躲起來，但同時又很想要揍史蒂夫一拳。但取而代之，他只是轉過身去重重地踩著梯子上樓，留下史蒂夫像個笨蛋一樣呆站在走廊上，而他也確實是個笨蛋。

 

 

 

 

__________________________________

*他很不錯喔：He’s a keeper.

 

翻譯君：

這兩個白癡（翻白眼）我好勤勞求摸摸=w=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娜塔莎的靈體，俄羅斯藍貓
> 
>   


	12. 護隱咒

 

> **七十天前**

後來他的確打了通電話給小娜，但僅是因為他想要和她當面談談。於是在第一次見面的一週半後，他們約在喬西的酒吧見面，儘管這段距離對巴奇來說著實有點遙遠。但這裡是他唯一願意光顧的酒吧。

「我要一巴掌打醒這個男人，」小娜宣告道，輕啜一口手中的馬丁尼。「他怎麼就這麼冥頑不靈。你希望我去跟和他談談嗎？」

「不…不。沒關係。我只是想搞清楚他到底是在吃你的醋還是我的。」

娜塔莎翻白眼。「你是白癡嗎？他顯然是在吃你的醋。」

巴奇感覺全身飄飄然。「是這樣嗎？」

她的眼神稍稍緩和一些。「是的，詹姆士。他喜歡你，非常喜歡。相信我。我總是在替他安排各種約會，但他最近毫不猶豫總是一口回絕。幾個月前，他還挺樂意的，但現在…」她微笑。

天色漸漸暗下。不像以往一樣選擇坐在吧台，他今天選擇了一張小圓桌，一旁還有幾張空椅子。

有幾個時刻，他們誰也沒說話，只沈浸在彼此之間的靜默中。然後巴奇仰頭喝下整杯酒，盯著玻璃杯裡的琥珀色液體逐漸消失。

「你那天來的時候我還挺驚訝的，」巴奇說著對她微笑。「我們那裡平時沒什麼人敲門。即使是挨家挨戶拜訪的推銷員似乎也直接無視我們。」他輕輕地笑。

她也笑了。「那是因為史蒂夫對那間屋子施了護隱咒*。沒有他的允許，誰也找不到那間房子。咒語會混淆任何靠近的人，讓他們不自覺走開。」

巴奇皺起眉。「真的？」

「他沒告訴過你？」

巴奇搖搖頭。但聽上去確實挺合理的。有時候，他會在早晨時看見史蒂夫將雙手貼在牆上，嘴裡念念有詞說著什麼，但巴奇從來沒問起。

也許這就是為什麼直至目前為止，來唯二來敲過家門的兩個人都是他的同事。也許這也是為什麼他和佛吉第一次認識時，他一直堅持不在家裡過夜。

酒吧的門被推開，小娜瞥向來人。巴奇跟著她往門邊看，正巧看見他再熟悉不過的三人組。巴奇笑著向他的朋友招手。

看見巴奇時，佛吉、麥特和凱倫朝他的方向悠晃過來。他們聊了幾句，氣氛有點尷尬，直到巴奇向他們介紹娜塔莎。佛吉對巴奇眨眨眼，巴奇沒接招，他正要開口要解釋，就被娜塔莎湊上前來和所有人握手打招呼的動作給打斷。

巴奇能看出來娜塔莎正在打量麥特，巴奇抬手捂住嘴，偷偷摸摸地笑了起來。她朝他投來一記眼刀。

眾人聊得投機無所不談，直到巴奇宣佈他要回家了。娜塔莎決定留下，巴奇沒忍住對她挑挑眉。她在他腰上掐了一把，他差點叫出聲來。

然後他走出酒吧，搭上計程車回到他位在布魯克林的家。

 

+++

 

時候已經不早，但走近那間紅磚房子時，他仍然能看見廚房傳來的微光。這意味著史蒂夫一定還醒著。他吞下喉間略有些緊張的情緒繼續邁步向前。

他踢掉腳上的鞋，踩著腳步走進廚房。史蒂夫手裡拿著一支筆坐在早餐吧旁，眼前散落著許多文件，巴奇沒醉卻有些暈陶陶，而這點給了他開口的勇氣。

「嘿，」他靜靜地說。

史蒂夫抬起頭，表現得像是沒注意到巴奇走進來的樣子。巴奇在心裡咒罵自己。史蒂夫看上去累壞了，疲倦的超乎想像。自從上次的小爭執後，史蒂夫就沒怎麼和他說過話。他們依然一起練拳，一起煮藥水，在史蒂夫的訓練之下，巴奇已經能在靈體和人形之間變化自如，但除此之外他們幾乎毫無互動。史蒂夫一頭栽進工作裡。整理公務用的檔案，配製他們並不是迫切需要的藥水，練習施展咒語。客廳的地板上滿是粉筆和粉筆灰，這都是他練習那些儀式時所留下的痕跡。巴奇覺得自己就要爆炸了。

他見鬼的要怎麼提起這件事？ _對啦，小娜說你就是在吃我的醋，因為你根本就超喜歡我，所以我們到底幹嘛不趕快把這齣難看的戲演完然後繼續下去？_

難道這樣不對嗎？

大錯特錯。能夠完美地提起這件事的開場白根本不存在。巴奇喜歡小娜，他甚至願意聽取她的建議，他們一拍即合，但事實上是巴奇才剛認識她。他不能百分之百相信她，還不行。

巴奇了解史蒂夫。史蒂夫總是在保護別人。這對他來說是最重要的事。他保護巴奇。他保護工作夥伴。他保護人民。而他也保護自己—他的情緒，至少是如此。至於身體和想法，他都能置之不理。

史蒂夫坐在早餐吧旁的高腳椅上，他稍稍坐穩些。「嗨，」生硬的回應。又將注意力放回眼前那一疊文件上。

巴奇就像一顆洩了氣的氣球。他確實有料想到這點，但史蒂夫的態度還是令他感到受傷。史蒂夫只是要保護自己，巴奇明白。但巴奇今晚和娜塔莎一起外出的事實也並沒有幫上忙。

「小娜告訴我你對這間房子施展了，就是，某種符咒，」巴奇沒頭沒腦地說。他打開冰箱看了看，卻沒找到什麼想吃的。最後他從水果籃裡拿出一顆蘋果。

史蒂夫在座位裡微微挪動，接著抬眼望向巴奇。他看上去疲憊不堪，像是被什麼給擊垮般的喪氣。「是的，」史蒂夫證實他的說法。「我必須約一週更新一次，但我更喜歡每天都更改咒語。」他垂下目光，沒有給巴奇回話的機會。

他的心臟在胸口裡跳起踢踏舞。這是史蒂夫近來對他說過最長的一句話。他的回答大部份都結束在五個字以內或更少，所以也許史蒂夫就快要願意跟他合好了。

「你要來點什麼嗎？」巴奇又試著問，嗓音中充滿希望，他明明不想問的*。「咖啡，還是別的？」

史蒂夫就只是搖搖頭，連瞥他一眼都沒有。巴奇嘆口氣，他想這也許是在暗示他該上樓去。看來今晚他是沒辦法再從史蒂夫嘴裡撬出任何一句話了。

他咕噥著和史蒂夫道晚安，走出廚房時，他聽見一聲安靜而心不在焉的回應。

他走上樓，換上睡衣，窩進床裡。但毫無半點睡意。

他見鬼的究竟該怎麼做？

 

+++

 

巴奇盯著大釜裡正在冒泡的液體。「我可以試著自己做藥水嗎？」他問。一晃眼，好幾個禮拜過去，他有信心可以做出成功的藥水，尤其在上過史蒂夫的魔藥學課後更是。

「不行，」史蒂夫答得簡潔有力。短促的回答讓巴奇忍不住咬牙。

「為什麼不行？」

史蒂夫嚴厲地看他一眼。「因為你還是初學者，這很危險，我說不行就是不行。」

巴奇想要繼續爭辯，但他知道這麼做沒有任何好處。史蒂夫就是個他媽頑固到沒有極限的混帳，而且考慮到他最近的心情—他已經這樣兩個禮拜了，媽的—吵架真的不是上策。

「好吧，」他嘀咕道。有短暫的半秒鐘，史蒂夫只是怪異地望著他，接著又側過頭看著眼前仍然繼續冒著泡的藥水。

巴奇想要打破史蒂夫在他們之間疊起的冰牆。他想要史蒂夫，也希望他能夠表現得像以往一樣自在。他想要向史蒂夫解釋他和小娜不過是朋友，而且自始至終都只是朋友而已。無論他看到什麼浪漫的可能性，那都只是幌子。那都不是真的。

但他不知道該怎麼開口才不會讓自己顯得自大又無禮。他不是初犯了，就拿沒有經過同意就私自去購買命定結契的材料這件事來說。他真的不願意再重蹈覆轍。

於是這次他專注地聽課，在那本他每次上史蒂夫的課時都會帶到課堂上的筆記本裡寫下他認為值得紀錄的重點，他緊閉嘴巴，除非有十萬火急的問題否則絕不開口。

「這是很基本的疾病藥水，」史蒂夫說著，拿起一隻巨大的米白色樹根。他用一支鐵鉗夾住樹根，緩慢地將其放進沸騰的液體裡。「大部份的疾病藥水都會含有薑或是橘子汁的成分。藥效比較弱的藥水，像是治療感冒和流感的，都含有橘子汁。至於藥效較強，專門治療嚴重疾病的藥水就會含有薑根。」

史蒂夫的嗓音漸漸淡出成一陣白噪音，巴奇陷入回憶的漩渦中，而當時他還只是個孩子— _不_ —

 

\---

 

「這是感冒藥水，」巴奇說。他拿起一個裝滿雞湯的玻璃罐遞到他年幼的妹妹手裡。「這會讓你感覺好一些。」

蕾貝卡警剔地看著那個罐子，兩道眉毛幾乎碰在一起。但是巴奇並不打算退讓，只是直直望著她。手心裡的玻璃瓶被他捂得溫熱。

「我不知道你還會煮藥水，」女孩終於開口。她坐起身來咳了幾聲，發自肺腑的咳嗽震得整個身體幾乎都在顫抖。

「我當然會煮藥水了，」他咧嘴笑，這完全就是個謊言。「我要是不會做藥水，不能讓我的妹妹感覺好一些，那我算哪門子的好哥哥啊？」

她才四歲或五歲。 _巴奇還記得她那時候真的很小，因為她竟然還真的相信那是什麼藥水_ _…_ 她拔掉玻璃瓶上的木塞。將鼻子湊到瓶口前嗅了嗅，吸了好大一口氣；接著又開始咳嗽。

「還是熱的，」她說。

巴奇微笑。「才剛從大釜裡倒出來的，」他得意洋洋地說著，毫不害臊地挺起胸膛。這不是真的。但他確實剛把雞湯從方才用來烹煮的鍋子裡倒進瓶子裡。

她也對他笑，接著有些怯生生地舉起瓶子來到唇邊，小心地抿一口。好像還可以，便繼續喝完剩下的藥水。

巴奇有點愧疚必須對她說謊，但他只想讓她好受一些。她病了一段時間，她得健健康康的。她需要吃點東西。

「嗯嗯，」她低聲哼哼，將瓶子從嘴邊移開。「我感覺好多了。」

巴奇微微一笑。「你當然好多了，傻瓜。這可是感冒藥水呢。」

 

\---

 

「巴奇。 _巴奇_ 。」

沈浸在白日夢中的男人猛然醒過來，並看見眼前正盯著他看的史蒂夫。在那種可怕的凝視之下，巴奇感覺自己正在逐漸縮小。

「如果你不打算專心，我不明白為什麼我們還要上課，」史蒂夫不滿地說。

「對不起。我很抱歉，」他重複道。「我會專心的。我很抱歉。」

史蒂夫懷疑地打量他，直到他終於將目光轉向藥水說道，「好。別再分神了。」

巴奇拼命地點頭並向他保證，「我不會了。」他不夠再失去這個唯一能夠和史蒂夫互動的機會。「不會了。保證沒有下次。」

巴奇必須阻止自己不要在這番話後面加上一個『長官』。史蒂夫表現得不像他的朋友，反而更像是一名指揮官或是上司。老板。導師。這使他不禁好奇史蒂夫在工作場合甚至面對新進人員時是否也是這個模樣。

他不喜歡這樣。他想念他的史蒂夫，他的朋友。眼前這個男人離他好遙遠。不冷漠，卻疏離至極。成天板著臉孔。

巴奇甩開腦海裡的想法，望著眼前尚未完成的藥水，他聽從史蒂夫的指示，並不再去糾結那些雜事。

 

傍晚時分，巴奇在自己的房間裡和娜塔莎講電話。

他倒在床上呈現大字型，一手抓著電話放在耳邊，另一手試著讓放在肚子上的那本書維持平衡。他一邊閱讀製作步驟一邊講話。

「我不曉得他是怎麼了，」巴奇抱怨道，伸長著脖子想看清楚書頁上的圖片。

「你有試著告訴過他你的感覺嗎？」小娜說道，不改一針見血的作風。

巴奇紅了臉。「沒有。我不知道該怎麼提起這件事。」他感到有些不平。「我不像你，小娜。我沒那麼勇敢。」

「閉上嘴吧，」她說。「但是謝謝你了。」

巴奇對著電話笑起來。他將電話夾在耳朵和肩膀之間，騰出手來翻頁。

「要是我想錯了呢？」他嘀咕著。他焦慮地胸口發緊，這還是假設的情況而已。他也許看起來很狂妄、粗枝大葉也很傻氣，但事實上，他害怕犯錯，害怕承認自己的情感，更害怕無法得到別人的回應。而他敢大膽猜測，當事情真的走到那一步時，他會害怕進入一段感情，因為這麼久以來，他早已經習慣一個人面對一切。

「那我們就要面臨前所未見甚至更加複雜的情況了，」他結論。

他能感覺得到娜塔莎在對他翻白眼。「我不認為你錯了，詹姆士。而且，要是你再不找他談談，那我就要去找他談了。」

「別這麼做。」巴奇嘆氣。「所以你在幹麻？」他問，完全不刻意地轉移話題。他讀著新的一頁，等待她回話。

基督啊，這實在是太複雜了。他想要製作其中一種史蒂夫用來治療瘀傷的藥水，他以為會很簡單。但這個程度根本是要登天。

「喔，你知道的，」小娜隨意地答道。巴奇幾乎要聽不見她的聲音。「就是在家裡發懶啊。一個人待著多好。」

巴奇點點頭。「你知道要到哪裡才能買得到—」他盯著那個材料看，不可置信地瞇著眼睛。「綠豆蔻？」

「那他媽是什麼東西？」小娜說。

「我不—」

另一個熟悉的聲音從話筒中傳來，巴奇的話停在嘴邊，而小娜正在讓那個人別出聲。巴奇仔細地聽上幾秒鐘，臉上露出一個恍然大悟的微笑。他將電話換到另一隻耳朵。

對方完全陷入沈默，然後巴奇問，「那是麥特嗎？」

「不是，」娜塔莎說道，接著又在電話那頭跟某人悄聲說了幾句。「不是。」

巴奇開始大笑。「那完全就是麥特。喔，我的老天。」當聽到娜塔莎試著要解釋的時候，他笑得更大聲了。「你們正搞到一半嗎？快把我調成擴音。」

娜塔莎用俄語罵了幾句髒話。「你真是個爛人，」她告訴他。巴奇聽見有些模糊的聲響，然後小娜說，「你可以講話了。」

「麥特？」巴奇說。

「嘿，巴奇，」一個屬於男性的聲音從遠處傳來。巴奇高興地笑。那絕對是麥特，他聽起來很開心。

「噢，我的老天。拜這件事情所賜，我這週的生活瞬間精彩上十倍。」他又大笑了起來。「沒什麼比這個更棒的了， _見鬼_ ，實在太有意思了。」

娜塔莎呻吟道。「這就是我不想這麼快告訴你的原因，因為我知道你一定會一直拿這件事情來大作文章。」

「完全正確，」巴奇語氣輕浮地答道。

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*護隱咒：a cloaking charm

*他明明不想問的：traitorous

 

翻譯君：

似乎是短小過度章，娜娜突然就變閨蜜了（？）

最近心情有點低落想說翻點文提振士氣沒想到他們一直在吵架（大哭）趕快和好好嘛快樂的日子不多惹（倒地大哭）


	13. 進展／變化

 

> **五十一天前**

三個禮拜過去，史蒂夫依然維持淡漠，而巴奇從來沒覺得如此絕望。這感覺就像又回到他從前獨來獨往的生活，他身心俱疲並且痛恨這樣的日子。

他同樣痛恨自己正在逐步適應眼前的情形。他痛恨自己每一天都更習慣史蒂夫全身散發出的距離感。

走到這一步，巴奇在意的已經不是他們要不要結契，也不在意兩人最終是不是能在一起—他只想要待在史蒂夫身邊，他只想要當他的朋友。

巴奇不一定要愛— _是愛嗎？_ —史蒂夫。好吧。也不是完全不愛。但他只是好想念他們一起說過的那些玩笑話，還有那些友善溫暖的碰觸。他想念他的朋友，想念那個會和他嬉笑怒罵，和他分享同一杯啤酒，和他一起收看那些爛節目的朋友。

現下唯一讓他感到欣慰的就是他沒有放棄學習。他認真記下每一種藥水的做法，細細將材料及成分紀錄分類，並在庫存快要用完時補上。於是當巴奇在晚間提著一袋袋在巫師商店購買的雜物走進家門時，史蒂夫臉上寫著的是著實的驚訝。

「我以為你跟娜塔莎出門了，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇只是微笑。「沒。」

史蒂夫露出一個略有些自鳴得意的微笑，巴奇幾乎要脫口而出問他這個表情是什麼意思。但他保持沈默，自顧自地在將藥水的材料分類過後，拿下樓擺放在專門放置藥水的桌子上。

他越是讀過更多跟藥水和魔法有關的書籍，就越是想學習與其相關的一切。魔法很美好，同時撼動人心。從前的他懼怕魔法，他無所不用其極逃避甚至壓抑。但現在的他卻只想沈浸在其中。彌補自己這些年來因為恐懼而錯失的時光。魔法再也不能讓他感到害怕。

他想學的不只是魔藥學。他還沒獨力完成過藥水，因為史蒂夫總是說他還沒準備好，但他知道這就是他想要的。他想要學習施展咒語。謄畫符咒。佈置儀式。

而這些東西想當然絕對沒有那麼容易。咒語，符咒—這些通常都是巫師的專長。但也有些靈使能夠將其掌握得很好。如果他們能做得到，那麼沒道理巴奇不行，對吧？

翌日早晨，巴奇下樓來到廚房裡。史蒂夫還沒下來，但巴奇能聽見他在樓上弄出的聲響，看來他是醒了。他啟動咖啡機，開始給兩人煮咖啡。

沒幾分鐘，史蒂夫走下來樓。他的頭髮亂七八糟，東翹西翹，一反往常的一絲不苟，有一小部分的巴奇認為他這個模樣實在可愛的要飛天。而另一小部分的他則是告誡自己閉上他媽的嘴，因為在他和小娜成為朋友之後，史蒂夫已經有一個月沒和他說過話。

「咖啡，」史蒂夫咕噥著，踏著腳步走進廚房。儘管心亂如麻，巴奇依然在望著史蒂夫時不住微笑，他看上去很疲憊，全身散發著一點剛起床不久的柔軟氣息。他在史蒂夫面前放下一杯咖啡—黑咖啡，加兩塊糖—也給自己倒一杯。史蒂夫在巴奇能夠坐下來之前已經喝掉大半杯。

史蒂夫隨手翻開一本書。看來史蒂夫已經喝夠咖啡了，巴奇考慮著，也許現在會是個好時機可以從他嘴裡問出一些什麼，說得好像真的有好時機這回事的樣子。

「史蒂夫？」巴奇問。史蒂夫停下閱讀，抬起眼來看他。

每一次史蒂夫看似意識到他存在時的氣氛都有些令人錯愕—有好幾次，他覺得自己完完全全就是個隱形人—但他隨即鎮靜下來，試著不要結巴。「我，呃，我最近，一直在想。嗯，我想我已經很熟悉藥水了，然後我想知道，你是不是願意幫助我，呃。學習更多跟魔法有關的事物？」

「像是？」

「像是，呃…」他吞下喉間的緊張繼續說道。「像是…咒語？」

很長一段時間，史蒂夫僅是望著他。巴奇感覺自己就像個青少年，正在要求老闆給他的爛工作加薪。然而史蒂夫的表情卻已經給出了答案。

「我不太…我不太確定這是不是個好主意，巴克。」巴奇有些洩氣，他的目光落到地面上。「只是—你甚至還沒碰過藥水。你還沒有獨力調製過魔藥，巴奇，我不曉得你能不能應付真正的咒語和魔法。」

他心中的憤怒突然一湧而上。剎那之間，史蒂夫刻意疏遠的行為和居高臨下的態度都令他忍無可忍，這毫無疑問是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草。

「是誰要我不准碰大釜的？」他冷冰冰地說道。

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，對巴奇的語氣感到震驚。「你說什麼？」

「你為什麼老是對我說不？」巴奇生氣地道。他從早餐吧台邊起身，在廚房裡氣呼呼地踱步—這是他從靈體裡延續下來的習慣。

史蒂夫看上去似乎是對他突如其來的不悅感到驚訝。自從他決定唱單簧裝作什麼事也沒有發生後，時間已經過去四個禮拜，巴奇終於感到厭倦。但史蒂夫顯然希望兩人可以繼續打啞謎。

「你還是認為我很不負責任嗎？是這樣嗎？你還是覺得我不夠認真，即便是在我們一起經過這麼多之後？」他氣得直發抖。他能做到的，他 _清楚_ 自己有這個能耐—他付出很多才讓那個害羞又膽怯到甚至沒辦法化形的孩子走到今天。而他比那個孩子要堅強多了。

「不對！」史蒂夫立刻向他澄清。「不是的，這不是—」

「我知道我年紀比你小，但這並不表示我是個孩子。我也可以決定為自己做點什麼。我知道我可以或不可以做到哪些事，史蒂夫。我知道自己的極限。」

「你怎麼會這麼想？」史蒂夫反駁。「直到今天之前我們都挺好的啊。」

「我一直以來希望你做的，就只有在開口拒絕之前聽聽我的想法。」他緩緩地深呼吸，試著冷靜下來，以免控制不住自己意外化形。「我想要知道你的過去，你拒我於千里之外。我想要結契，你堅決說不。我不過想要試著處理一點該死的藥水，你卻連碰都不讓我碰那個天殺的大釜。」

史蒂夫滿是疑惑地搖搖頭。「等等，你還是想要結契？」

巴奇鎖緊眉頭。「我從來沒有不想要過，史蒂夫，」他說。「雖然這不是我今天要跟你討論的重點。」

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看著他。接著他猛然闔上嘴。

「幹麻？」巴奇在史蒂夫看起來困擾不已時問道。

「沒什麼。我只是…我從來都不知道。」

巴奇覺得自己好像無意間觸發了另一個麻煩的開關。「我以為我表現得很明顯的，」他承認道，垂下眼睛望向別處，「而你只是刻意忽視這一切，假裝什麼事也沒有發生一樣繼續過日子。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「我並不知道。」兩人之間的緊張氣氛在史蒂夫的電話響起時消失得無影無蹤。

「是工作上的電話，」一會兒他說道。他清清喉嚨。「我得走了。我可能，呃，會離開一陣子。」

巴奇瞪著他。 _你他媽的在開我玩笑對吧？_ 他想。

「多久？」

史蒂夫一定是感受到了巴奇按捺著的怒氣，因為他的回答是，「應該就幾天而已。三天或更少。」

巴奇轉開眼，手指描繪著桌上的紋路。「好吧。」

「還有，巴奇...」巴奇在聽見史蒂夫的嘆息聲後抬起眼來。「如果你想要學習咒語…那麼好吧。我會幫你的。」他搓搓後頸。「但是這很困難的，巴奇。我這麼說不是故意要嚇你。只是要讓你知道真正的情況。」

巴奇這次沒有感受到從前那股在和史蒂夫發生爭論並居於上風時會出現的滿足感。

「等我回來後我們再談，」史蒂夫說。「我那裡有，呃，一些施咒專用的水晶。但如果你是認真要學，你或許會想要給自己也買一組。」

巴奇點點頭，輕輕地笑。「我會的。但你該走了。」

「對。」史蒂夫又撓撓後頸，不大好意思地對巴奇笑—這是這一個月以來他從史蒂夫那裡得到過最真誠的笑容。而那讓巴奇打從心底覺得暖洋洋的。「對。」

 

+++

 

毫不意外地，一組魔法專用的高質量水晶確實所費不貲。

史蒂夫已經離開一天。他傳來一封簡訊告訴巴奇他會沒事並且不需要擔心，即使無論如何巴奇還是會擔心。他也告訴巴奇要到街尾的市集去買一些魔法專用的石頭。

巴奇從沙發裡起身，走到街道的盡頭並找到史蒂夫推薦的那家商店。他雙手插進口袋，悠悠地走進店裡。

那間店很小，即便是在大城市裡也顯得有點太過狹小。牆上掛著數不清的小木箱，箱子裏頭擺滿次符寶石*。價格昂貴的石頭則是被保護在玻璃櫃後。

他開始挑起水晶，而店員只是好奇地看看他。她的臉上露出小小的微笑。巴奇在走進店裡時就感受到來自她的共鳴，但除此之外，他實在沒能感覺到她在想什麼。她很年輕，有一頭長長的棕髮，還有一雙溫暖的棕色眼睛。她年紀絕對不比他大。也許她還更小一些。

「那麼，你是個靈使囉？」在他盯著同一堆石頭好一陣子後，她開口問道。他完全不知道自己在幹麻。他該在來之前問清楚該買什麼才是。

聽見她的聲音時，巴奇抬起頭來，她笑得有些害羞。「是的，」他說。

她有很重的俄羅斯口音，眼裡閃著狡黠的微光，巴奇幾乎是立刻就喜歡上那雙眼睛。她從櫃檯後走出來。她穿著鬆垮的黑紅色裙子，赤裸著雙腳。

「我就知道，」她回答。「你是想要學習施咒？或是你已經開始練習一陣子了？」

「我想學，」他說。

她點點頭伸出手來。「汪達・麥西莫夫，」她說。

他握住她的手。那隻冷冰冰的手嚇了他一跳。「詹姆士・巴恩斯，」他回答。

她會心地對他微笑並放開手。在巴奇能開口問之前，她溫柔地抓住他的手臂，領他走到店的另一頭。「這些是最基本的，」她說，濃重的口音讓話語顯得有些含糊。

「石英和紫晶是最基本的兩種石頭。大部份的咒語都會使用到。你絕對會需要各買一兩個的。」

巴奇邊聽她解釋邊點點頭。他拿起兩顆小小的水晶。手裡的石頭很沉且冰冷。他用手指翻動它們，有稜有角的邊緣刮過掌心。

她遞給他次許多符寶石，逐一向他解釋用途。瑪瑙具有保護作用。青金石負責的是平靜和美貌。玉石代表的是運氣和祝福。石榴石適用於火魔法。天青石則是用在治癒和夢魔法。

他試著要在腦海裡記下這些訊息，但總覺得該用寫的記下來。很快地，她停下解說並表示這些石頭應該暫時足夠了。

「你不會想一下子買太多的，」她說。「魔法無處不在，但如果你不知道自己在幹麻，事情就很可能會變得有點危險。」

巴奇點頭向她道謝。她帶他回到櫃台結帳。他將琳琅滿目的石頭放在收銀台前，她則開始計算價格。

「那是什麼？」他指著櫃檯後的項鍊問道。那是一條樣式簡單的項鍊，上頭掛著一顆玻璃墜飾，圖案是一隻藍色眼睛。

「那是惡魔之眼*，」她說。「保護你不受邪惡凝視佈下的詛咒所害。」

有這種東西？這有可能發生嗎？他以前惹過的那些人大概都巴不得他去死吧。巴奇盯著那個墜飾半晌，接著說，「我也能買一條這個嗎？」

汪達微笑著遞給他一條，隨即將價格加進總價裡。他立刻戴上項鍊。這時候某個東西吸引了他的注意。一顆石頭出現在他挑選的眾多石頭中，但那並不是他放進去的。

「我沒拿這顆，」他指著那顆石頭說。那是一顆圓形的石頭，第一眼看是混濁不清的白，但幾秒後，巴奇看見藍色的微光閃爍，接著顏色又轉變成半透明。他撿起眼前的東西研究起來。「這是什麼？」

「月光石，」汪達雀躍地說。「對解決分歧和水魔法很有用…還有愛情魔咒。」

巴奇臉色發白，差點拿不住手裡的石頭。「我—什麼？」

「我對預言也許不太在行*，但我知道戀愛中的男人是什麼樣子，」她露出一個微笑。「可別騙我唷，詹姆士。」

「你是預言者？」巴奇問。他吞下喉間的口水，眉頭因為疑惑和震驚而緊鎖。大部份的預言者都是天生的盲人，眼前的女孩看起來並不像看不見。預言者們都通常會擁有一隻狗、一根枴杖或是朋友來協助他們，就像麥特老是四處奔波，而眼盲對他而言完全不是問題。

「不是天生的，」她說。「我是後天學的。就像你一樣。」

巴奇笑著聽她說話，終於抬眼望向她，然後一個想法浮現在腦海裡。「等等。這是你和我握手的原因嗎？這樣你就可以讀我的心？」

她難為情地笑一笑，間接證實他的話。預言者以能夠預知未來而聞名，但他們也能一瞥某人的過去或現在。有些人用水晶球，有些人則是喜歡看掌紋—有天份的觀相者*甚至毫不費力就能對某個人一目瞭然。

「我很抱歉，」她說。「我的店之前曾經被搶過。現在預先防護已經變成一種習慣啦。」

巴奇對她微笑。「別道歉。我只是好奇而已。」他清清喉嚨。「我，呃，但我沒辦法買月光石。我已經超出預算了。」

她搖搖頭。「都是藉口罷了，詹姆士。就拿去吧，不用錢。你會很高興你收下的。」

巴奇也搖搖頭。「我不能白拿你的東西，」他爭論道。「至少現在不能，你才剛告訴我你的店被搶了耶。」

汪達對他翻白眼。「一顆石頭不會毀了我的，詹姆士・巴恩斯。別傻了。就收下吧。」

一股沈重的感覺在巴奇的胃裡發酵。他沒有任何藉口拒絕。他付錢給她，耐心等候她將每顆石頭單獨包裝好，以免產生刮傷。然後他提著石頭散步回家。那袋石頭的重量比想像中的還要更沈。

 

+++

 

巴奇買下一個儲藏盒來存放石頭，他將所有石頭貼上標籤。每一顆石頭在盒子裡都有屬於自己的一小格。正準備給月光石騰出空間時，他遲疑了。

愛情魔咒。基督啊。大部份的愛情魔咒不能用來使人墜入愛河，只能吸引仰慕者。考慮到巴奇在史蒂夫身邊悠晃的時間，這毫無疑問就是汪達送他這顆石頭的原因。

巴奇搖搖頭。他不會用這種方式設計史蒂夫的。他將月光石和其他的石頭放在一起。他無需隱瞞任何事。

史蒂夫在巴奇造訪水晶店的兩天後歸來。他到家的時候，巴奇正以狗狗的形態坐在沙發上，他四肢大張毫無顧忌地躺在屬於他的那一側。用狗狗的模樣睡覺比人類舒服多了。

但唯一的缺點，就是他幾乎無法達到深度睡眠，總是有什麼東西把他嚇得完全清醒。房子準備要休息時所發出的吱嘎聲*。街上行人的叫喊聲。或是，以此刻來說，史蒂夫打開門走進家裡的聲音。

他跳下沙發小跑至前廊，揚起一對高高的耳朵，然後他在那裡遇見史蒂夫。

「嘿，巴克，」史蒂夫說，微笑在他臉上展開。

巴奇化為人形。史蒂夫的笑容讓他全身每一處都被溫暖包圍。他已經很久沒有見過這樣的笑了。

「嘿，史蒂微，」巴奇回以莞爾。

他們緊接著切入正題。史蒂夫走進家裡，他告訴巴奇自己仔細思考過他們先前所談到的話題，他認同巴奇的看法。

「巫師的心胸沒有靈使那麼寬大，」他解釋。巴奇坐在扶手椅裡，望著他穿過客廳來到房間中央那只木箱子旁邊。「我們—我說的是整個巫師界—並不喜歡向人示弱。」

「但事實上，我們都曾經在某些時候遇到瓶頸，為魔法傷透腦筋。我們沒辦法唸對咒語，我們老是搞砸魔藥，即使已經照著指示一步一步做還是亂七八糟。但對我們而言，這本該是生下來就有的能力才對。」

巴奇理解地點點頭。「我知道這會很難，」他回答。「要是真的太困難，我就會繼續專心做魔藥，等我準備好了再去練習咒語。」

「而且你需要學習語音學*，」史蒂夫嚴肅地說。「稍微發錯一個音，你很可能就會受到嚴重的傷害。」

巴奇點點頭。他明白施展魔法需要多謹慎。以魔藥學為例，你必須遵守規矩，每一個步驟，一字不差。材料無可取代。份量不容誤差，多少鹽和水都有嚴格的規定。魔法陣只要畫錯一筆，說錯一句，你就可能會受傷或得重新來過。

「事實上，」史蒂夫說，嘴邊彎起一個笑。「我知道一個可以幫你學習得更快的咒語。你覺得怎麼樣？」

「很好，」巴奇說著又點點頭。「完美極了。」

 

+++

 

隔天，他們再度拾起例行公事，但巴奇能看出史蒂夫的心情安穩不少。他又開始和巴奇說話了，這讓他覺得自己不再是個隱形人。

他們待在地下室，從巴奇上一次落下的魔藥學進度開始。他看著史蒂夫準備材料，將書翻到要用的那一頁。然後他看向巴奇。

「你能試試看這個嗎？」史蒂夫抬眼看向他。他臉上的笑容很和善，儘管巴奇能看出那之中確實還藏有擔憂。他收攏手指輕握住木杓，深怕自己不小心鬆手。

巴奇給他一個略有些遲疑的微笑。「好啊，」他說。「我想我可以。」

史蒂夫退讓到一邊，巴奇走上前到他方才的位置。他謹慎地讀著書上的指示，開始估算他需要的材料量。

白鹽，鐵屑。大釜裡已經有水，但還沒煮沸。兩夸脫的草莓，乾燥檸檬皮，一包綠茶葉，還有一袋糖。

仔細望著眼前的材料，這些東西看起來實在不怎麼樣。他試著讓自己專注，想著他房間裡那本魔藥學書是怎麼寫的。

_將所有東西丟進裝著滾水的大桶子裡和製作魔藥是有差別的，而調製藥水的人以及其所具備的技巧和能力便是關鍵。_

他吞吞口水，拿起那盆草莓。這裡有三夸脫。他只需要兩夸脫。於是他開始掂量。

草莓蒂已經提前被挑去。他又看向製作步驟，確認自己沒有出差錯，接著用尖刀壓扁所有的草莓。等他終於壓扁兩夸脫的草莓後，大釜裡的水也已經滾得冒泡。他迅速將草莓泥丟進去攪拌兩分鐘。

他能感覺到史蒂夫正盯著自己看，但他沒有因此分神。他專注地測量檸檬乾和白鹽的數量。他用大湯匙舀起一樣的量，將兩種材料丟進滾水裡。接著，他撒下鐵屑並將綠茶葉浸泡在滾燙的液體裡整整兩分鐘，所有步驟和調製說明完美相合。

最後一樣原料是糖。他呼出一口氣並將糖分裝成兩杯，一杯接著一杯倒進混合液中。他耐心攪拌著，直到所有東西都溶解，然後一股奇怪的感覺油然而生。

那股感覺就像他的血液正在他的指尖裡蔓延。他認得這個感覺，針刺一般麻癢確實是來自魔法，但這個…卻有些不同。既熟悉又陌生。

他握著木杓直到那陣感覺消失。他熄滅大釜下的火焰並將餘熱吹散，然後他退開好讓史蒂夫檢視成果。

史蒂夫的視線落在大釜底部。他皺起眉來，巴奇的胸口立刻慌張的收緊。

「很糟嗎？」巴奇問，試著不讓自己的聲音抖得太厲害。他並不期待自己一點差錯都沒有，但他也沒打算要一敗塗地。他想讓史蒂夫開心。他希望史蒂夫能以他為榮，能看見他的潛力。

「不，這很…完美，」史蒂夫驚嘆。他又更仔細地查看裝在閃亮大釜裡的液體，眼中滿是讚嘆。

巴奇總算能放下胸口的大石。「你太客氣了，」他說著，笑顏重展。

「不，巴奇—」史蒂夫轉過身，神情滿是疑惑和驚訝。「我是說，這真的是非常， _非常_ 完美。」

「這是…壞事嗎？」他問，顯然有些擔憂。

「不，當然不是，」史蒂夫很快地說。他搖搖頭。「並不是很多人第一次做藥水就能有這樣的成績。對靈使來說尤其不容易。我只是很驚訝。」

巴奇微笑。「你現在可以相信我了？」

史蒂夫咯咯笑。「老兄，你簡直刷新我的世界觀。我當然相信你了。」

 

史蒂夫的讚賞讓巴奇覺得全身飄飄然。既然現在他的朋友又願意和他講話了，巴奇就更不可能不接近他。那天晚上他發現史蒂夫在圖書室裡，於是他便走進去和他說說話。

「你在讀什麼？」巴奇問。

史蒂夫手裡拿著一本書，坐在毛茸茸的扶手椅裡閱讀。他在巴奇出聲時抬頭，接著露出微笑。

「事實上，是一本咒語書，」他說。笑容變得有些難為情。「我正在找適合讓初學者學習的咒語。這麼一來就可以讓你試試。」

巴奇點點頭，然後想到一個點子。他坐在史蒂夫對面那張又厚又軟的躺椅上並說，「告訴我一點基本概念。施展咒語時該注意的事。像是，我一定得知道的常識。」

史蒂夫思考半晌，用食指指尖輕點那本書。「魔法在很多方面都跟科學很像。有一些不變的法則和限制。許多人認為魔法極為荒誕又不具有定數，但從小就開始學習魔法的人卻能看出固定模式。你不能隨便使用魔法卻期待會有正確的效果。你所需要具備的，還有 _能力_ 和 _意志_ 。」

史蒂夫認真地望著巴奇。「你唸咒語的方式，還有與生俱來的靈使或是巫師身份—這點讓你天生就具有施咒的能力。而你施展咒語的意圖—這就是所謂的 _意志_ 。你必須要自己拿捏。」

「這聽起來很抽象。不好想象。這也是為什麼施咒比魔藥要更困難。因為在魔法成真之前，任何一切都很不真實。」

巴奇覺得心臟正在肋骨後怦怦跳。聽著史蒂夫說話的時候，他的身體不自覺地向前傾。他談論魔法的方式是那麼富有熱忱，還有那說書人般的低沉嗓音…巴奇覺得自己著魔了。

在發現自己都幹了些什麼好事後，他尷尬地清清喉嚨，稍稍往後退一些。「好。我會，嗯，再仔細查查這部分的。謝了，史蒂夫。你是個好老師。」

他起身準備要離開，但史蒂夫卻抓住他的手臂。力道很溫柔，卻也很堅定。巴奇甚至沒有注意到史蒂夫也站起身來。

「等等，巴奇…」史蒂夫說。他的笑看上去有些憂傷。「我知道這幾個禮拜以來，我對待你的態度並不好。」

巴奇想要說些什麼，像是 _該死的你真的很機車_ ，但他緊閉嘴巴，等著史蒂夫把話說完。

「我，嗯—」他搖搖頭。「你不值得這樣的對待。那樣被人忽視。我沒有任何藉口能讓你寬慰一些。」

巴奇盯著他看。史蒂夫真是令人摸不著頭緒；他總覺得這個身體裡其實裝著兩個迥異的人格。有些時候的史蒂夫會是這個樣子—替人著想，充滿同理心。懷有愧疚感。猶如一名慈悲的殉道者。但是呢，在其他的某些日子裡，他又會完全封閉自我，像一尊美麗而冰冷的大理石雕像。巴奇不住要好奇這兩者之間究竟是如何連結。

「總之，我一直在想你說過的話，就是那一天。」他撓撓後頸。「有關結契。有關你仍然願意結契的事。」

巴奇屏住氣息。他從沒想過會從史蒂夫的嘴裡聽到這些話。史蒂夫還握著他的手臂。他的掌心很熱，幾乎要燒傷巴奇的皮膚。

「還有，如果你 _非常_ 確定的話，我的意思是百分之百的確定，那麼我也願意。和你結契。」

巴奇感覺頭暈目眩，但這個問題他連想都不需要想。心裡早已有答案。「我很確定，史蒂夫，」巴奇嘀咕著。「非常。百分之百。」

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

*次符寶石：semi-precious stones

*惡魔之眼：The evil eye，順道一提裡面所有石頭網路上都查得到，滿漂亮的可以去看看

*我對預言也許不太在行：may not be a perfect diviner，我把diviner和seer（預言者）做一個區別

*觀相者：palm-reader，讀手相的人

*房子準備要休息時所發出的吱嘎聲：The house creaking at night as it settles.，對，這房子是活著的，各種op後設XDDDDD

*語音學：language etiquette

 

翻譯君：

1.Finally.（翻白眼）

2.羅土豪大醋桶心眼好小

3.巴奇 ~~人妻~~ 米蟲越來越賢慧

4.無論巴奇煮的那是什麼草莓精力湯都給我來一點

5.時隔有點久的產出，作者很勤勞在更新第二部iron請大家去給她點讚（比心）。


	14. 絲線與儀式

 

> **四十六天前**

有那麼一刻，巴奇認真覺得，史蒂夫可能會吻他。

當巴奇說出，「非常。百分之百，」幾個字的時候，史蒂夫的身體不著痕跡地前傾。巴奇雙手緊握著膝蓋—他什麼時候把手放在那裡的？

巴奇微微向前靠去，停頓，接著又繼續向前。他忍不住盯著史蒂夫的雙唇看，而史蒂夫也盯著他的。兩人的氣息如此接近，巴奇的心臟正在肋骨後方狂跳。

一陣恐懼在這時攫住他的喉頭，他向後退開，丟下無助的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫臉上的表情先是困惑，接著是一閃而逝的憂慮，他立即起身清清喉嚨。含糊地說了聲晚安後，史蒂夫倉促離席。

巴奇抓抓後頸。基督啊。他幹嘛要那樣？他幾乎就要得到他一直以來想要的東西了，但突然之間…這一切卻重得令他承擔不起。

「還真行啊，」巴奇兀自嘀咕。一隻手仍在後頸上撓啊撓的，他站起身來往樓上走去。

 

+++

 

巴奇還記得小時候曾經讀過結契相關的書籍。當時的他還不能理解。他一點也聽不懂。

他的父母親不是命定結契，但他們之間確實存有契約關係。當母親去世後，他還記得父親是如何一夕崩潰。他性情大變—變得沈默寡言，畏縮脆弱。

這就是結契。儘管普通的結契沒有這麼強烈，然而這樣的關係已經比任何一種情感都要更加深刻，勝過家人，朋友，甚至愛人。

也許這也是父親在幾年後也相繼離世的原因。不為疾病，也不是無力對抗，就只是因為心中想要再度感到完整的渴望。他想和他的妻子在一起。

命定結契的效力比一般的結契要強上幾百倍，但他堅信自己的決定是對的。父親會說他還太年輕。妹妹會為他擔心。母親則會攥緊他的手不讓他這麼做。但巴奇深知這就是他所想要的。他求之不得。

一雙靈魂牢牢相嵌。所謂的結契—就是把靈魂縫在一起，直至兩者合而為一。當靈魂終於適應彼此的存在，他們就能感應到對方的心緒。光是想到這點就令巴奇興奮不已。

史蒂夫一邊教他熬煮藥水，一邊盯著他看。他甚至教會巴奇怎麼製作血清。史蒂夫信任他的程度超乎想像，他快樂的頭暈目眩。兩人正在為學習咒語做準備，史蒂夫告訴他語音學*常識，教導他基本發音，並一再重申要是念錯會有多嚴重的後果。

「我知道，史蒂夫，」巴奇說，嘴角掛著一個乾巴巴的微笑。「就像藥水一樣要小心。我知道。」

史蒂夫指導他在結契儀式中該說些什麼。語音學沒那麼困難—但施咒講求的是背後的意圖。他也告訴巴奇，他必須要相信魔法會成真，他要相信自己的能力和意志。如果做不到，那麼結契勢必會失敗—所謂的自我實現預言*。

結契儀式必須在下一個新月升起時才能施行。望著夜空中暗淡而虧缺的月亮，他們知曉時候很快就要來臨。夜幕低垂，新月終於在這一週出現。星光在暗夜中顯得特別刺眼，像是烏墨裡的亮花。

兩人絕口不提。但他們心知肚明。

是夜，巴奇做好準備。他不厭其煩地重複溫習儀式步驟，史蒂夫則是在處理自己負責的部分。他著手蒐集需要用到的材料，在專門放置施咒用品的木櫃裡找到儀式用的小刀、粉筆和絲線。

巴奇握著兩塊綠色碧璽。 _這對土魔法，治癒，還有新的開始有幫助_ ，汪達的聲音在他腦中響起。

他微微一笑，乖乖坐在位子上，看著史蒂夫用粉筆在地板上摹繪出魔法印記。

他期待到近乎顫抖，事實上他真的在發抖，卻並不害怕。這一刻，他深深覺得自己做了正確的事。而這件事註定要發生在他的生命中。

史蒂夫相當謹慎，十分專注地完成地面上的魔法印符。他輕柔地吹去粉筆灰，仔細檢視他的作品。直到感到滿意才終於起身，他將手心放在牛仔褲上蹭了蹭，結著對他微笑。

「準備好了？」史蒂夫問。

巴奇看向時鐘—晚間十一點十四分。儀式必須在約晚間十一點，不得晚於午夜十二點之間完成。時間還很充裕，但巴奇寧願早點結束也不要逾時，於是他說，「好了。」

史蒂夫走到桌邊拿起袋子，將裡頭的絲線和儀式用刀拿出來，那是巴奇很久以前買的。他難為情地笑一笑。

「我沒辦法丟掉這些，」他承認。「因為我知道我們遲早要用到的。」

「別感到抱歉。」巴奇對他笑。「畢竟你是對的。」

深呼吸一口氣，史蒂夫拿著結契指南來到魔法印記旁，再次小心謹慎地閱讀著。即使他早已熟悉到能夠背出整個儀式的流程，他能看出史蒂夫求好心切，想讓這場儀式完美落幕。

史蒂夫領著他走到魔法陣中央。這是個很很大的魔法印記—直徑約二點七公尺。他們得移開沙發才有足夠空間。

史蒂夫站的位置離他很近。巴奇的心臟簡直是在猛踹自己的肋骨。房間裡很暗，街燈微弱的光芒透過窗戶灑進客廳。光暈在他的臉上打下陰影，描繪出嘴唇和顴骨的輪廓。

「準備好了？」史蒂夫再次輕聲問道。

他感到微微的呼吸困難，但從沒那麼充滿活力過。他點點頭。

「手給我，」史蒂夫說。他的聲音幾乎像是私語，好像他們正在做的事情是個秘密似的。

好吧，不是秘密。只是很私密。只屬於他們兩個人。

史蒂夫開始在一根絲線上打結。巴奇靠過去看他的動作。

史蒂夫察覺到巴奇的注視便抬起眼。「雙限結*，」他解釋。「所有關乎魔法的一切都有象徵意義，對吧？」

史蒂夫拿起絲線的一端綁在巴奇的手肘上。

「幫個忙？」他問。巴奇微笑著照做，也捏起絲線的另一端綁上史蒂夫的手肘。

「這個，嗯。」他緊張地對巴奇眨眨眼。「這是血魔法。」

巴奇挑挑眉。「還用說嗎，那把刀可是我買的，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫紅著臉。「我知道，我只是—」他的嘴角動了動。「反正把手給我就是了，」他咕噥著。

巴奇笑著在史蒂夫面前舉起手，手心向上，五指放鬆。史蒂夫手裡握著小刀，巴奇能看到他的手指正在微微顫抖。

「我不想傷害你，」他承認道。

這就是他那麼煩躁的原因嗎？巴奇輕輕地對他笑。「沒關係。」他悄聲說。「你可以一會兒再替我包紮。」

史蒂夫輕聲笑起來，點點頭並清清喉嚨。然後他舉起手，迅雷不及掩耳地在巴奇的掌心中央割出一道血痕。一秒鐘後，尖銳的刺痛感才慢慢傳來。

巴奇因為疼痛發出嘶聲，但史蒂夫只是給他一個愧疚的神情，接著在自己的手心割出一模一樣的傷痕。

「現在，你得用手抓住那個結，」史蒂夫說。「要抓牢。」

巴奇從善如流，幾秒後，史蒂夫用流著血的手覆上巴奇緊握的拳頭。帶著傷口的手握著絲線簡直不能更疼，但他知道他非做不可，於是他咬著牙，細細聆聽史蒂夫唸出咒語。

「我在此宣誓，此刻起我的靈魂將與此魔法生靈*結成契約，誠然其死，我亡。星月為證，願承其果。」

巴奇在聽見那個古老的說法時忍不住咧嘴笑—「半巫*」是巫師和靈使古時候的通稱。這是人類賦予他們的稱呼中比較好聽的其中一個了，剩下的全都跟侮辱脫不了關係。

鮮血從兩人緊握成拳的手中滴落，掉在魔法符印的中央。艷紅色的血珠融為一體。

史蒂夫瞥了巴奇一眼。輪到他了。

「我的靈魂將與此刻執我之手的魔法生靈結成契約，」他說，聲音清晰而宏亮，就像史蒂夫教他的一樣。「誠然我靈，其魂。星月為證，願承其果。」

咒語在廳堂裡迴盪，卻什麼事也沒發生。他開始害怕自己是不是做錯了什麼，但這時巴奇卻感到掌心裡的結傳來一陣詭異的熱度。他將手握得更牢。那陣溫熱爬上他的手臂—這有點像他第一次完成藥水時所感受到的刺麻感，強度卻是千百倍。此時的史蒂夫也像巴奇一樣用力抓住絲結，堅定地屏住氣息。

然後他暈了過去。

 

他第一次化形完全是一場意外。

那時候的他只有十一歲。已經成功化形過—甚至可以說是很多次—但還不是最終屬於他的靈體。

他坐位在布魯克林的家前的門廊上，看著妹妹在街上玩耍。他們住在郊區，於是巴奇並不那麼擔心交通安全，而且他相信蕾貝卡能在有車經過時自己躲開。他和他的父母親都很保護貝卡，就像老鷹保護雛鳥那般小心。

那天的氣溫很溫暖，幾乎可以說是熱了。布魯克林已然迎來春天，時間將近中午—太陽高掛在藍色的天空裡。偶爾徐徐吹來的微風讓這樣的溫度恰到好處。

蕾貝卡坐在人行道，觸手可及的距離放著一整桶的畫筆。巴奇看不出她是不是在畫畫，但她似乎盡可能地用上每一種顏色。

輪胎和地板的摩擦聲引起巴奇的注意。

街上一台車高速行駛著。蕾貝卡抬起頭來，又將目光移回畫作上。她不需要擔心的—她坐在人行道上，那台車會待在馬路上。然而，駕駛卻突然左右飄移—似乎是喝醉了—那台車正朝蕾貝卡的方向衝過來。

強烈的情緒通常會觸發幼童化形。而驚慌就是巴奇化形的原因。

他從門廊一躍而起猛衝至草坪上，一把捉住蕾貝卡的上衣並將她拽回門前。那台車幾乎和他們擦身而過，直接撞壞他們家的信箱。

當確認草地上的蕾貝卡安然無恙後，巴奇才察覺到自己竟然化形了—一隻大黑狗，有尖尖的鼻子，還有結實的肌肉。他是用牙齒把蕾貝卡扯到草坪上的。她的上衣破了一大塊，全拜他那一大口尖牙還有拉拉扯扯所賜。

腎上腺素。感覺就像血液中有火在燃燒。他感覺自己無所不能，攻無不克。就像他的肌肉和骨血裡蘊含著深不可測的力量。

但最重要的是，那種找到歸宿的感覺。

當他張開眼睛，意識到自己已經完成和史蒂夫結契時，這就是他的感覺。生平第一次，他感到完整。

他幾乎要管不住自己的靈魂，當然是好的那一種。他感到充實。他覺得 _圓滿_ 。他能確認自己還 _活著_ 。

他尚未完全清醒。他睜開雙眼，周遭天玄地轉。視線有些模糊。史蒂夫正用那雙大手捧著他的臉。

「巴克…？」史蒂夫的聲音很遙遠，有些失真又像是回音。他沒辦法聽清楚史蒂夫說的每一個字。「你可以…我嗎？巴克—」

巴奇猛然被一團情緒砸中。那些情緒很怪異，像是驚慌又像是恐懼，但基於某種原因，那些情緒對他而言陌生不已。他們並不 _奇怪_ ，就只是…不屬於他。

他似乎無法處理那陣驚慌和恐懼。他盡力嘗試，那些情緒卻縈繞不去，但同時他又感到快樂。甚至是喜出望外。那陣驚慌到底是什麼鬼？他並不擔心。也不害怕。或至少他也不該擔心

接著他茅塞頓開。那些不是 _他的_ 情緒。

是 _史蒂夫的_ 。

但這不可能啊。他不該這麼快就能感受到史蒂夫的心緒，不對—有時候甚至連最親近的結契都要花上好幾年的時間才能感受到彼此，即使能夠感受到也很微弱，像是輕微的搔癢或是潛意識裡一閃而過的片段。

現在的情況卻迥然不同—他可以感覺到史蒂夫的情緒，清楚的有如他自己的，他的情緒如此猛烈，就像他的胸口裡同時裝著兩顆心臟。而兩者之間只有一層薄薄的紗。

巴奇張開眼睛，愣愣地望著史蒂夫。一陣解脫流經他的胸膛—那是史蒂夫的情緒，不是他的。這感覺既令人困惑又暈昏眼花。該死。

「你是不是—」他的嗓音乾啞，於是他清清喉頭。「你也感覺到了嗎？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫向退後，但巴奇能感覺到史蒂夫的放鬆正漸漸包圍著他。「你在說—？」

然後他停下來，臉上的神情顯得很迷惑，他閉上眼睛集中心神。接著說，「這不合理啊。」

巴奇坐起身來，史蒂夫向他伸出手。巴奇握住他的手，好讓自己能夠站起來。

他搓搓頭頂。他能感覺到一大塊瘀青正在後腦勺上迅速形成，他暈到的時候直接就這麼砸到地板上。

「我知道，對吧？」他說著，緩慢地撓撓頭。史蒂夫走到水槽邊倒一杯水遞給巴奇。在巴奇喝完整杯水之前他半個字也沒說。巴奇注意到先前手掌上用儀式小刀劃開的傷口早已經自動癒合。也許是儀式的魔法治好的。

「你的感覺清楚嗎？」他問巴奇。

巴奇點點頭。「嗯。幾乎分不清楚是你的還是我的，」他承認。

史蒂夫點點頭。「這說不過去啊，」他歎氣。

寂靜無聲地發酵著，兩人都還在消化眼前的事實。巴奇從來沒聽說過這樣的先例。要是曾經有過，也一定非常、非常罕見。

「好吧，我猜我們總是比別人特別一點，對嗎？」好一陣子，他開口道。史蒂夫對他微笑，那個笑燦爛而真誠，巴奇幾乎無法壓抑住那陣洶湧的喜愛之情，然後他才後知後覺的發現，史蒂夫也能感覺得到。

靠。 _靠_ 。

史蒂夫驚訝地望著他，當中參雜著不解。「巴克…？」

巴奇嚇得要命，心中的愛戀一拍而散，但太遲了—史蒂夫神情怪異地望著他。巴奇得立刻閃人；他 _現在_ 就要閃人。

「我得—」他結結巴巴指著樓梯。「我得走了。」他踉蹌又匆忙地後退，差點就絆倒自己。他直直衝向樓梯。

「巴奇，等一下！」史蒂夫喊他。

而讓史蒂夫驚訝，也讓他自己驚訝的是，巴奇竟然真的停下腳步，他呆站在樓梯間。他能夠感覺到史蒂夫停留在他背影上的目光。他緊緊抓住樓梯扶手，用力的指尖泛白。

這真是個他媽的大錯。操

「我陪你上去吧，」史蒂夫小心地說。

巴奇想要大發脾氣，說他可以自己回房間。這是他的第一直覺—推開史蒂夫。但已經太遲了，史蒂夫已經走到他身邊。

「走吧，」他輕聲說。

巴奇木頭人似地走上樓梯。他強迫自己一階一階好好走，不要像他腦海裡那樣莽撞地一次蹦跳好幾格。

他快速地往房間的方向走去，但時間度秒如年，上樓的過程兩人皆是一語不發。

當終於回到房間門口時，他推開房門，先是停頓幾秒，又轉過身望著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫正盯著他看，巴奇忍不住覺得自己就像一頭看到車頭燈嚇得動也不敢動的鹿。當他們看著彼此的雙眼時，他能更清楚地感知到史蒂夫的情緒。

愛戀。傾慕。（ _他不會說那是愛。他沒辦法昧著良心這麼說。這不可能。_ ）

媽的。史蒂夫…居然也有一樣的感覺。

這完全不合理啊，他想。

他離開家是想要尋找更好的生活，帶著妹妹是因為他無法承受從此孤身一人的念頭。

而在尋找更好的生活或是更好的愛的過程中，他失去原本所擁有的。他的心缺失了一塊，因為他失去他的至愛，而結局無力回天。

現在他在這裡，仍然沒有放棄尋找更好的愛。而是的，也許他 _可以_ 這麼說。愛。他在尋覓的是比他過去曾經得到過的都要更好的愛。他在尋覓的是可以填滿父親離去後在他心中烙下的空白的愛。或許就只是 _愛_ 而已，簡單而純粹。

他孤獨了好久好久，甚至不確定該怎麼和別人 _在一起_ 。史蒂夫就站在這裡，他什麼願意給。他用一根針和一條線，將巴奇的心縫補成原樣，他嘴角帶著笑意，眼中盛著戀慕，他急切地想要給他擁抱，但巴奇仍舊躊躇不前。為什麼？

到底為什麼？

因為巴奇害怕。他二十二歲了，但他仍然害怕。他不怕有槍的匪徒，也不怕妄想要拿他好處的奸人，但他卻害怕深愛著他的人。這到底有多可悲。

「我，」他開口，接著改變主意。「晚安。」他推開房門準備走進房間，但史蒂夫的話阻止了他。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫輕柔地說，「你真的要裝作什麼也沒有感覺到嗎？」

他轉過身來，手依然停留在門把上。他想著自己握得這麼大力，門把肯定凹了一點點。他原本想要大笑，但因為緊張和歇斯底里的情緒，最後只發出難以辨識的怪笑。「我不認為我們可以這麼快就察覺到對方的情緒吧，」他鬆口。

史蒂夫看著他，他的眼神很沉靜，真要說的話也許有一絲絲的害怕。巴奇能夠感覺到。他該回答那個問題的，但他的心臟正蠻橫地在胸口裡橫衝直撞，他只能沈默以對，他媽的不能再更沈默。

居然在這種緊要關頭詞窮。有夠諷刺的，靠。

「史蒂夫…」他嘀咕著。走投無路。巴奇吞吞口水。他不是假裝感覺不到。他 _感覺得到_ 。但他嚇壞了。

史蒂夫一定是感受到他的恐懼。「我很抱歉，無論是我讓你感到不被信任，或是讓你以為我不喜歡你，或是…」他清清喉嚨。「我真的喜歡你，當我遇見你的時候，我只是…我不想要傷害你。」淚水在他的眼眶打轉。巴奇能夠感覺到他胸口裡的緊繃。「我很抱歉我把你推開了。」

「別，」巴奇說。他說不出話。他現在受不了這個。他沒想過兩人的關係會在短時間內變得如此親近。去他的。

「我很抱歉我表現得這麼冷淡，」他繼續說，就像巴奇什麼話也沒說似的。「我看見你和小娜處得好，我就忌妒了。我很…受傷。然後我就開始無理取鬧。我不會再這麼做了，巴奇，我發誓。」去你媽的，他的怎麼眼睛亮晶晶的，睫毛上還有水珠。

他現在唯一能感覺到的情緒就是天塌下來似的愧疚。他讓史蒂夫傷心了。美好的、了不起的史蒂夫被他弄哭了。

史蒂夫聽起來就像巴奇感覺到的那般絕望。「我不是害怕這個，」他垂著眼睛咕噥著。難為情。也很擔憂。

他歪過頭，神情滿是困惑。「那麼…是什麼—」

「史蒂夫，」巴奇打斷他，「我從來沒有…我從來沒有跟任何一個人發展過關係。從來沒有。」他的吐息有些顫抖。「我高中的時候跟幾個人約過會，對，但那些幾乎算不上是感情，更多的是…被彼此吸引。當中並沒有感情的成分存在。我有過最接近感情的關係，是和在酒吧和隨機遇見的陌生人見面。」他自嘲地笑一笑，然後摸摸後頸。「事實上，你在酒吧遇見我的那一晚，我正打算這麼做。」

史蒂夫僅是盯著他。史蒂夫的困惑和擔憂並沒有消失。他開始攥扭自己的雙手。

巴奇吞吞口水繼續說道，「我不知道該怎麼做。我從來沒有跟任何人這麼親近過。我不知道要怎麼辦。而我不想要失去你。」

「你不會失去我的，」史蒂夫馬上說。

「你不明白，」巴奇近乎哀求地說。史蒂夫以為巴奇只是害怕史蒂夫離開。不。但這不是巴奇害怕的。

史蒂夫是個言出 _必行_ 的人。他信守承諾，以聖經的角度來看，那是因為他擁有高貴的靈魂。巴奇能夠感覺到史蒂夫靈魂中的善良。是的，他確實固執，也沒錯，他有時候也可以表現得很混蛋，但巴奇內心深處很清楚，史蒂夫做任何事情永遠都是出自好意。他隱惡揚善。盡力阻擋邪惡勢力，從不做壞事。也從不投機取巧。

史蒂夫甚至不喜歡他的工作，但他仍然接受是因為他是這世界上最無私的人。他做這份工作是因為他認為自己必須麼做。他必須幫忙。他需要拯救世人。而當他做不到時，他會感到內疚。再也沒有什麼東西可以比那份內疚要更單純了。

「你是這麼的…好，」巴奇說。他斟酌著說詞。「你那麼好。你做的所有事情都那麼純粹，而我卻是—過去這些年來，我曾經做過的一切都是為了自己。你帶我來這裡是因為你喜歡我，想要幫我。我來這裡卻是因為我看見機會，而我選擇佔你便宜。」

巴奇嘆氣，他的胸口緊的發疼。「我他媽的會搞砸的，史蒂微。你不會—我知道你不會。但我會。無論這是因為我缺乏經驗，或是因為我的恐懼，又或者是因為我配不上你—」

「別說了，」史蒂夫說。

巴奇呆望著看著史蒂夫，然後他閉上嘴巴。

「我很高興我遇見了你，」史蒂夫說。他的聲音溫柔的要擰出水來。他的雙眼滿是愛慕，巴奇現在知道自己之前是瞎了眼才沒看出來。

此時此刻，所有事情對他來說都不再重要。史蒂夫就在咫尺，就這麼幾寸遠。就這麼幾寸近。

史蒂夫雙手捧著巴奇的臉，姆指刷過他的臉頰。史蒂夫印在巴奇唇上的吻就像輕輕落在肌膚上的羽毛，但這卻讓他的氣息沈重起來。史蒂夫在試探—如此謹慎，如此 _溫柔_ ；這並不會讓巴奇覺得自己脆弱，而是讓他覺得自己很 _珍貴_ ，是需要小心且充滿敬意地捧著的寶物。有很長一段時間，他都不曾有過這樣的感受，他幾乎要忘記這是什麼感覺。然後他退開一步。

這對他來說遠遠不夠。巴奇攥住史蒂夫的襯衫，雙手攀上他的肩膀。緊接著急迫地吻上史蒂夫的嘴唇，他知道史蒂夫即使不探查巴奇的思緒也能曉得他要什麼。史蒂夫緊貼著他的唇溢出呻吟，雙手熱切地撫摸巴奇的背，弄皺他的上衣。他抓住巴奇肩胛骨間的薄薄襯衣並將他扯得更近，另一隻手環上巴奇的腰。

他們的情緒開始習慣彼此的存在，現在已經很難分辨出屬於誰—又也許他們其實沒有不同。

巴奇的背抵在房門邊的牆上。他用手指梳過史蒂夫的頭髮，但他的頭髮太短，沒辦法抓在手裡。巴奇呻吟著沈浸在史蒂夫不斷加深的吻裡。那雙大手撫弄著巴奇的臀部，手指緊緊揉按著。太大力了，但是 _去他的_ 。巴奇喜歡。

史蒂夫率先打斷這個親吻。巴奇有點害怕就要結束，但史蒂夫側過頭傾身向前，接著將雙脣印在巴奇頸邊用力地吸允著。

「啊—！」一股熱流在他的胸口散開。這是史蒂夫的情緒還是他自己的？但說真的，是誰的很重要嗎？

如果史蒂夫能夠再靠近一點…巴奇興奮得要命，史蒂夫唇齒交替吸吮著他的頸子，他得咬著嘴唇才能夠不讓自己 _呻吟出聲_ 。藏在牛仔褲裡的慾望硬的徹底。他從來沒那麼快硬過，他甚至沒有阻止自己的手從史蒂夫的胸膛、腹部、一路游移到他的褲頭。他將手指擠進史蒂夫的牛仔褲裡輕輕一扯。這麼一來史蒂夫就能知道自己在玩什麼火。

但他只是悶哼一聲接著向後退開。

巴奇很怕他做錯了什麼，但當看見史蒂夫放大的瞳孔時，他只是更疑惑了。

有一絲絲淘氣的情緒—史蒂夫的淘氣，無庸置疑—在他的心裡跳啊閃的。史蒂夫離開他的懷抱，整理自己的上衣，然後定定地望著巴奇幾秒鐘。

「晚安了，巴奇，」史蒂夫在一陣沈默後說道。

巴奇驚訝地瞪著他。他是認真的—？他能夠看到史蒂夫隆起的褲襠。他硬的不行，巴奇也是，他不能理解為什麼他們不能繼續把事情做完，巴奇的房間就在幾步之外而已。

然後巴奇看懂了。史蒂夫這是在 _戲弄_ 他。換句話說，他就像平常一樣討人嫌。再怎麼央求他也不會退讓。再多的誘惑他也不會改變心意。剩下唯一的選項就是服從。

他深呼吸，慢慢吐氣。史蒂夫還在等他的回答。

「晚安了，史蒂夫，」他輕聲地回應。

史蒂夫對他露出一個賊賊的笑，接著轉身走向樓梯往四樓走去。

 

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

*語音學：language etiquette，上一章的語言禮儀也改掉了

*自我實現預言：self-fulfilling prophecy，只要你相信就會成真，當然沒那麼神啦，總之就是一種自我暗示

*雙限結：Double infinity knot，原文是兩個無限結，中文是雙環八字結，翻起來沒有下一句象徵意義要的東西

*魔法生靈：cunning man，不知道為什麼作者用了另外一個字，但根據下文我猜測這跟cunning-folk是差不多的意思

*半巫：cunning-folk，泛指巫師靈使等魔法生靈，但有貶義

 

 

翻譯君：

這應該是我開篇以來最喜歡的一章，通常我翻到一半很煩的時候就會關掉隔幾天再翻，這章我坐下來再站起來就翻完了XDDDDD

超級喜歡小刀割手那段！！！情緒同步根本就是在曬恩愛！！！把史蒂夫弄哭那裡就是赤裸裸地放閃！！！！然後誓詞被我翻的很中二，看看就好。

巴奇很愛罵髒話，其實有幾段我覺得那個語氣真的很像在罵靠北或靠腰，但這樣翻一定馬上出戲哈哈哈哈！！！！下一章準備開虐（不是才剛虐完嗎）....


	15. 回到原點

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者說他很抱歉 :(

 

> **三十一天前**

巴奇很難想像所有人都能在這短暫的一生中找到這樣純粹的幸福—人們趨之若鶩，癡心妄想，用盡一切美好詞藻去包裝。但真正的幸福卻不盡然如此；倘若任何人真的體會過，他們就會對其懷有更多的敬意。

跟史蒂夫在一起很幸福。不只作為他的男朋友，同時也作為他的結契。和史蒂夫結契使兩人的關係達到前所未有的緊密，這份特有的親密獨一無二且令人心滿意足，無論是約會或是親吻或是上床—這是人們得以靠近彼此最甚的距離，皆不能與之比擬。

接下來的每一個早晨，每當巴奇走下樓時，史蒂夫早已經帶著微笑等在早餐吧檯前。他會走到史蒂夫身後，在他的頸邊印下一吻，就在他的耳朵下方，而史蒂夫會輕輕地莞爾。幸福感在他的胸口裡縈繞，繞著繞著也繞進巴奇的心裡，像一滴落入清水裡的烏墨。

在每個充滿晨光的日子，史蒂夫都會溫柔地吻他，但巴奇最喜歡的時刻卻是落日後的傍晚和夜裡。直至此時，史蒂夫才會允許自己放膽親吻巴奇。

一天晚上，巴奇蹦跳著坐在早餐檯邊，望著史蒂夫在廚房裡忙進忙出的身影。他為了晚餐忙得團團轉—看起來似乎快要好了。巴奇很有耐心的。

但即使當他已經完成手邊的工作，晚餐都準備上桌了，他還是故意忽略巴奇。巴奇驚訝地望著眼前的人，史蒂夫只是慢悠悠地拿出兩個盤子放在桌上擺起盤來。然後將檸檬汁倒進兩只玻璃杯裡。最後竟開始擺放起銀製餐具。

他漸漸覺得不耐煩。史蒂夫明明就曉得他在等什麼，他真是個混蛋。於是當史蒂夫再次經過他身邊時，巴奇一把拉住他的袖子，粗魯地將他扯到自己面前。史蒂夫有些踉蹌，但還是在巴奇抓住他的上衣前襟時笑了起來。他將雙腿環上史蒂夫的腰間，兩隻腳踝緊扣在一起。

「你真的很會挑逗人，你知道吧？」巴奇氣呼呼地說。他兩手捧著史蒂夫的臉，用力親上他的嘴巴。感覺到史蒂夫的舌頭游移在他的唇邊時，他微微張開雙唇。史蒂夫靠近他，輕輕地咬著巴奇的下唇，巴奇他媽的簡直要失魂落魄。

史蒂夫稍稍退開，低低的笑聲在巴奇的肌膚上輕顫。「有人等得不耐煩了，是嗎？」他嘲弄地說。

 

+++

 

巴奇坐在計程車後座。他將手放置在扶手邊，額頭靠著窗戶。夜色像一張巨大的絨毯，重重地包裹著整個布魯克林。巴奇正在回家的路上，他才剛在地獄廚房和娜塔莎，佛吉，麥特和凱倫一起度過愉快的夜晚。凱倫和小娜似乎相處得很好，巴奇開玩笑說她們要是成為朋友肯定能統治地球，毫無疑問這兩個女孩湊在一起就是對惡魔姐妹花。

誠然如史蒂夫先前所言，娜塔莎不談戀愛，因為她和麥特之間結束的速度快得令人錯愕。這並不能阻止巴奇在看見兩人同座的身影時不胡思亂想。

巴奇比在座的其他人都要早離席，但時間也已經不早。巴奇告訴大家他想回家陪史蒂夫，但事實上，他是被角落那個整晚都盯著他的方臉男人弄得有些不安。注意到他的眼神時，巴奇只是對他微笑，但那個男人並沒有禮尚往來。他坐在那裡，桌上放著一杯碰都沒碰過的酒，整整一個半小時，男人僅是用冷峻的神情加上算計著什麼的凝視面對巴奇。

在那之後巴奇很快就決定離開酒吧。

今夜的交通狀況特別雍瑟。計程車已經好一陣子沒有移動；巴奇皺起眉頭，並告知司機放他在這裡下車就可以。

「我們還沒到你要去的地方，」司機說道。他轉過頭來望著巴奇。

「沒關係，」巴奇微笑。「我想走走。」他從皮夾裡抽出幾張紙鈔遞給司機。「別找了，好嗎？」

巴奇在司機能開口說話前打開車門下車。回到家大概還要走三個街區，但巴奇不介意。今天晚上天氣很暖和—他踩在人行道上往家的方向小跑著。

他才跨出約莫兩步便停下腳步，當他望見眼前的景象時，胸口像是被什麼砸了一下瞬間洩了氣。

汪達的店關了。門上掛著一個告示，「抱歉，我們決定永久停業！」櫻桃紅的色彩，潦草的書寫。還有另一塊小小的手寫便條貼在告示下方，「謝謝您的光顧。」

這可真是…奇怪。巴奇停頓片刻並望進窗子裡。他猶豫不決地移動到門前並伸出手。

門沒鎖。

巴奇按捺著心中的擔憂走進店裡，但卻更困惑了。店裏的環境十分混亂且破敗—石頭全不見蹤影，但是先前放置石頭的小木盒卻四處散落在地板上。其中一個裝著珍貴寶石的玻璃箱子甚至被打破了。

他陷入緊戒及焦慮。事情不對勁。汪達並沒有提過他們就要歇業了—毫無徵兆，也沒有任何友善的告知，更沒有「結束營業」前的大拍賣。就只有留下寫著「永久停業」的告示和一團疑惑。巴奇尤其不解的是，基於某些原因她竟然沒有帶走展示的盒子還有這些遺留下的傢俱。

巴奇前幾天才從這裡經過。他還走進店裡去打招呼，告訴她自己和史蒂夫最近怎麼樣。所有的一切都再正常不過。但這個地方現在看起來卻像是剛被洗劫過。

一陣聲響傳來，巴奇立刻警醒起來。該死， _該死_ —他馬上化形逃出那個空間，並在任何人能看到他前小跑離開。

 

+++

 

巴奇沒有向史蒂夫提起這起怪異的突發事件。他只是回到家裡，和史蒂夫一起享用一頓遲來的晚餐，而後者在上樓回到房間前送上一個晚安吻。

巴奇在客廳裡待上很長一段時間，最後才終於攢足了力氣起身。

相愛的日子時刻都很愜意。巴奇微笑著入睡，微笑著醒來，跟史蒂夫待在一起的時候，他總是在微笑，當史蒂夫的雙唇貼上他的臉頰時，他仍然在微笑。兩人在一起時，他很開心，當他們不在彼此身邊時，巴奇會想著他們靠在一起的樣子，然後對自己微微一笑。他是個感性的大白癡，但他人生中最美好的時光，就是和史蒂夫相愛的每一分每一秒。

巴奇一直以來都認為他的人生就是一系列的神經崩潰，短暫的復原，然後又是新的一輪試煉。直至現在，巴奇才終於覺得他的人生在正確的軌道上運行—史蒂夫翩然來到他的生命裡，一切只會變得更好。史蒂夫教會他怎麼保護自己，教會他怎麼使用魔法，教會他看見事物真正的面貌。史蒂夫還教會他怎麼重新愛人。

 

晨曦來臨，巴奇起了個大早，他已經連續好幾天都這麼早起。巴奇打敗史蒂夫，搶先到樓下去煮咖啡，在史蒂夫能喝下一口咖啡前，巴奇立刻拿走他的馬克杯並親吻他，吻去他尚未清醒的氣息。

史蒂夫笑出聲來，雙手捧著巴奇的臉。「你真是不可思議，」他說。

巴奇微笑。「希望是好的那種不可思議。」他把馬克杯還給史蒂夫。

這頓早餐持續好一段時間。他們一邊吃飯，一邊談天，理所當然花上比較長的時間。在他們下樓去調製藥水前，巴奇提議他們可以看一會兒電視。史蒂夫耳根子軟，結果就是他們花上好幾小時窩在沙發上，一起看著傻里傻氣，史蒂夫卻堅稱相當精彩的兒童電影。巴奇以靈體型態在沙發上伸著懶腰，這讓史蒂夫笑得很開心。他將頭枕在史蒂夫的大腿，用鼻子去撞他，直到史蒂夫終於伸手抓抓他。

終於，史蒂夫宣布他們得下樓去做藥水，因為史蒂夫的血清只夠撐到這個月結束前，他得多熬煮一些。巴奇化回人形，跟著史蒂夫走下樓。史蒂夫也提到他們得繼續訓練格鬥技巧，前些陣子因為練習施咒有些分神，史蒂夫不希望他因此生疏。

走下樓後，史蒂夫開始準備製作血清，他將水倒入陶製大釜裡。巴奇只是在一旁觀看。

「該死，我把紗帶忘在房間裡了，」史蒂夫說。他的眼神在通往樓上的門和大釜之間游移。

巴奇本來想提議讓自己上樓去幫他拿，但他才發現他到現在還沒有進過史蒂夫的房間，因為他的房間總是深鎖著。他把話嚥回肚子裡並說道，「我可以幫你，」他歪頭示意藥水。「你回房間去拿吧。」

「你確定？」他問。

巴奇點頭，史蒂夫笑笑。「謝了，寶貝，」他說著側開身子。巴奇走上前來代勞。史蒂夫吻了吻他的頭，才轉身一步踩兩階地走上樓梯。

巴奇看著血清的製作說明。清水已經沸騰，已經可以從大釜邊緣加進鐵屑一起煮沸。史蒂夫已經完這一步，於是他繼續下一個步驟，他按照順序加入一樣樣的材料，需要的時候攪拌一下，或是轉成小火慢慢煨煮。史蒂夫已經將大部分要用的材料的預備好，保持製作的流暢度並不是難事。

史蒂夫回到樓下時，巴奇對他露出燦爛的笑。藥水就要煮好了—血清的做法出乎意料的簡單迅速。史蒂夫走下最後一階樓梯時，他專注地皺起眉頭回想著。他總覺得好像少了什麼。

他搖搖頭要自己別多想。他就快要完成了。他什麼也沒忘。

史蒂夫在經過他身邊時狡猾地咧嘴一笑。當巴奇感覺到史蒂夫調皮地拍了下他的屁股時跳了起來。

「混蛋，」巴奇咕噥著。史蒂夫大笑出聲，有那麼一刻兩人心中滿盈著無與倫比的幸福。

巴奇加進最後一樣原料，持續攪拌三分鐘。然後他等待，一股刺麻的魔法沿著他的手臂蔓延而上，大釜中原先再普通不過的混合液轉變為獨特的藥水，隨著近幾週以來的練習，這陣感覺他越來越熟悉。

但突然之間，他的手臂傳來陣陣劇痛。

「噢，該死，」他嘀咕著。他被一陣困惑和恐慌擊中。他試著抽回手，但有什麼東西讓他停下動作—顏色。藥水的顏色不對勁。巴奇瞇起眼睛。

他遺漏了其中一個步驟，而他發現得太晚。

有那麼一刻，史蒂夫的嗓音幾乎是劃破他的胸口才傳進他耳裡— _巴克，退後！_ —下一秒，大釜炸裂開來。

 

+++

 

第一次爬上後院那棵樹的時候，他只有七歲。

他一直以來都很喜歡爬上爬下—在尋找他的靈體時，他總是想著自己會不會是一隻貓，猴子或是松鼠—而且十分擅長。他很會拉單槓，只要可以用上雙手的東西他都能爬。在體育館爬繩子時，他總是最快達到頂點的那個。

一部分的他思考著自己為什麼始終沒爬過這棵樹。他媽告訴他不要爬，當然了，但這點從來沒有阻擋他爬上任何東西。

好吧。也許是因為這次他的風箏好巧不巧就卡在最高的那根樹枝上。

他細細地比劃著攀爬路線，接著付諸行動。

前二十呎尚算順利。總是有合適的立足點。樹枝很厚實很穩定。但當他爬得越高，難度也隨之增加。

一根樹枝突然斷裂，巴奇直直向下墜落。

他的手臂斷成三截。在魔法的幫助下，他的手臂幾乎是瞬間治癒，但治療時的疼痛卻是骨折的二十倍那麼劇烈。他放聲尖叫，直至陷入短暫的暈厥。

 

+++

 

他的感知如深藍色的海浪般陣陣來襲。

第一陣：他發覺自己並不是站立著的。他躺在地板上，但他不記得自己為什麼會在這裡。他暈過去了嗎？

第二陣：他意識清楚地察覺到，他現在正處於巨大的疼痛之中。那種感覺就像他全身的骨頭都斷了，被銜接上之後又再度碎裂，瘋狂和痛楚陷入無盡的循環。這一刻他的手臂和側身像是被火燒灼，下一刻又像是被凍傷般的刺痛。

好，這可不是「很痛」而已。這是他經歷過最難以承受的一次疼痛—他不確定自己怎麼能在這樣的情況下保持清醒，因為他的眼淚即刻奪眶而出。手臂和側身就像浸泡在強酸裡一般。他覺得手臂上的皮膚正被一層一層地剝下，而有人正在他血流不止的脆弱傷口上灑著白鹽和酒精。 _這_ 就是他此刻的感受。

第三陣，他意識到自己正在聲嘶力竭地大叫著，喉間的聲帶痛苦地扭曲在一起。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫的嗓音聽起來像是從隧道的盡頭傳來的回音。「巴克—該死，我操。」

他無用地想著這還是他第一次聽見史蒂夫罵髒話。他睜開雙眼，察覺到兩人靠得很近，而史蒂夫就在他眼前。直至此時，他才注意到胸腔深處那陣屬於史蒂夫的驚慌失措。

「好痛，」他啜泣著。輕輕將手臂靠向自己，卻只讓更多肌膚暴露在灼傷源之下，無論正在傷害他的究竟是什麼。「幫幫我。史蒂微。」

「你得起來，巴奇，」史蒂夫說。巴奇能聽得出，他有多努力要讓自己不要慌張，他試著鎮定下來並掌控眼前的情況，但情緒卻出賣了他。巴奇開始大哭—不只是流眼淚而已，而是 _放聲大哭_ 。

「我做不到，」他抽噎著。「太痛了。」他能聽見自己的聲音有多痛苦多可憐，但他無法為自己的行為感到羞恥。現在不能。他已經好久沒哭了，他覺得自己就像個孩子。他生理上承受不住這樣的劇痛。他又要暈過去了。

「我知道很痛，」史蒂夫說。他的聲音顫抖著。「但你躺在一灘血清裡—你得移動到別的地方，不然會更糟的。這個藥水失敗了，巴奇。所以你才會這麼痛。」

 _他搞砸了藥水。喔，天殺的基督。他還以為沒問題，但他搞砸了。_ 巴奇哭得太厲害，以至於他的胸口和喉嚨也跟著發疼，他全身都在顫抖。他痛不欲生，腦袋裡裝不下任何事物。

「拜託」是他能想到的唯一一句話。「拜託你，史蒂微—」

突然他感到史蒂夫用強壯的手臂將他橫抱起來。「我要帶你去樓上，」他氣喘吁吁地說。恐慌依然在他的胸腔裡橫衝直撞，但他知道史蒂夫已經盡力維持鎮定。他迅速走上樓，巴奇在他懷裡輕的像一根羽毛。「我們得快點洗掉藥水不然—」

他停下接踵而來的思緒。 _不然會怎麼樣？_ 巴奇想問。

他們回到巴奇的房間。史蒂夫將他抱進廁所的淋浴間，他扒下他的上衣丟到一邊。巴奇看見那團破破爛爛的布，就像被火燒過一樣。史蒂夫有條有理地— _精準無誤地_ —脫掉他身上的衣物，把他的牛仔褲和四角褲丟到角落。然後他轉身打開蓮蓬頭。他甚至沒有檢查下水會不會太熱或太溫，只是抱起巴奇將他放在湍急的水柱之下。

巴奇的腳板滑溜一下有些不穩，他沒法自己站著。冰渣一樣的水溫使他全身一震，刺激著他所剩無幾的意識。他抬手扶住淋浴間的門保持著平衡。他甚至無法為自己什麼也沒穿，就這麼站在史蒂夫面前感到不好意思，因為他正疼的聲淚俱下，為自己犯下的錯付出代價。

史蒂夫嚥下一口口水，接著走進淋浴間裡站在他身邊，他還穿著衣服，小心地支撐著巴奇。他的手臂在水裏已經不那麼疼，這讓他鬆一口氣。他引導著巴奇讓他受傷的那一側和手臂能夠接觸到最大面積的水花。巴奇的心卻猛然沉到谷底，他發現自己感覺不到水流過他的皮膚。他的手臂毫無知覺。

史蒂夫扶著他的臀部。巴奇用完好的那隻手臂環著史蒂夫的頸子，並靠在他的胸膛前，放任清水洗去血清的痕跡。

劇痛消失的瞬間，眼淚也隨之而去。他記得自己曾經在哪裏聽過，有時候人們因為灼傷得太嚴重，身體的神經會壞死，導致再也感覺不到任何東西。但願…但願如此吧。也許他沒事。他怎麼可能癱瘓—感覺不到也不表示什麼。說真的，藥水不可能這麼快就吸收吧。

確實有藥水會造成嚴重神經損傷的說法，但現在真正讓他害怕的並不是這個。

在經歷幾分鐘的沈默後，史蒂夫稍微挪動了下。還被抱在懷裡的巴奇也跟著調整姿勢，好讓自己的頭能夠繼續靠在他胸前。

「我能看看嗎？」史蒂夫靜靜地說。

巴奇點點頭。史蒂夫伸手握起巴奇的手。他的肌膚紅腫而散發著高溫，斑塊散落在紫紅色的表皮上一路到指尖的位置。

「你的手能移動嗎？」史蒂夫問。「你能不能搖搖手指？」

巴奇試著動動手指。

「巴克？」史蒂夫擔心得要命，巴奇能聽得出來。「你能不能搖搖你的手指？」

「我動了，」巴奇悄聲地說。他語不成聲，接著將臉埋進史蒂夫的上衣。

很長一段時間，史蒂夫只是盯著巴奇，然後他咬著嘴唇將眼光別開。巴奇望見他眼裡的淚水。

「我想，嗯—看來你的手臂是不能動了。我們應該…再沖個幾分鐘的水，我們得送你去醫院，」史蒂夫定調。他放開巴奇的手臂，舉起手來梳過他濕潤的深色頭髮。

「不去醫院，」巴奇含糊地說。他突然能夠理解史蒂夫的請求，這句每一次他滿身是血回到家時對巴奇說的話。 _不去醫院_ 。四個月前的巴奇一定會對現在的巴奇大發雷霆。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫央求。「我得帶你去。你需要去醫院。」

「不要，」巴奇堅持。他簡直要在史蒂夫的手臂間刨出洞來。冰涼的水花灑在肌膚上，他忍不住發抖。「如果要治療我，他們就必須知道這是什麼藥水。你會有麻煩的。」

史蒂夫無助地看著他。「你可能會失去你的手臂的，巴克。」

「已經沒用了。」巴奇嚥下喉間的口水，並接著說道。「我感覺不到任何東西。太遲了。」

「求求你，」史蒂夫哀求。「別這樣。」

「他們會把你帶走，」巴奇的聲音顫抖著。「他們會傷害你。」他又抽泣起來，哭聲像是從心底發出來那般深沈。他聽起來好可憐。「拜託你。別這麼做。」

史蒂夫抿起嘴唇並說，「好，但我會找人來看看你的情況，好嗎？是我信任的人。別擔心。」

巴奇點點頭以示同意，但淚水仍然沒有停下。即將面對的現實逐漸浮現在眼前，令人心碎—一切又回到原點。

史蒂夫雙手緊擁著巴奇，輕輕地撫摸他的頭，一邊安撫一邊發出溫柔的噓聲。然後他想起來了。他才發覺—

「我忘記放鹽了，」他說，聲音顫動著。「這就是爆炸的原因—喔，天啊，史蒂夫，我居然忘了該死的 _鹽_ 。」

「都是我的錯，」史蒂夫堅持道。「我不該讓你這麼做的。老天，我只是以為—我以為—操，巴奇，我很抱歉。」

巴奇想說這不是史蒂夫的錯，是他自己忘記藥水必要的三元素，是他忘記最基本的魔法要素。巴奇想要告訴他一切都會好起來，也沒什麼大不了。

但是事實是，這確實有什麼大不了，而任何人都不能讓時間倒轉。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

巴奇的人生確實是一系列的神經崩潰...可憐的巴奇，巴奇好可憐，到這個時刻還想著想著他的史蒂微 :(

我想加速翻完啊啊啊！！！這麼短的篇幅不能翻一年啊！！！！


	16. 神經損傷

  

> **二十四天前**

幾天後，史蒂夫的同事前來探訪—一位叫做班納的醫生。

巴奇躺在客廳的沙發上假寐。他蜷縮成一團，電視裡在播放什麼他一點也不在意，只是全神貫注偷聽班納和史蒂夫的對話。

「他告訴我太遲了。因為他感覺不到任何東西，」史蒂夫說。

一連串的腳步聲在兩人走進客廳時響起。

「巴奇，」史蒂夫輕柔地說。巴奇保持沈默，試著維持呼吸平穩，身體靜止而放鬆。

「他睡著了，」他告訴班納。

巴奇的胸口裡有小蝴蝶在飛。史蒂夫明知道他醒著，卻還是替他打掩護。眼淚幾乎就要掉下來，但他還是努力在班納博士的腳步聲走近時平緩氣息。班納博士走上前去查看巴奇的手臂，陣陣沈默在空氣中凝結。他躺在沙發上，左手臂—被感染的那隻手臂—就落在身側，手指因放鬆而輕微曲起。

那是一種相當怪異的感覺。當你的兩隻手掌碰在一起時，你能感受到你的雙手。但因為巴奇的左手臂已經完全麻木，他的身體能夠感覺到他的手臂就在一邊，但他的手臂卻沒有相同的感覺。

他等待著班納博士的建議。盡力不要屏住氣息，但滿心的期待幾乎要讓他瓦解。

「史蒂夫…這個燒傷非常嚴重。我不確定…」班納博士聽起來慌亂而缺乏把握。

史蒂夫沈默良久。消化著眼前的訊息。「一定有辦法的。」

「你說他當時是在製作你的血清，是嗎？」

史蒂夫很安靜。

「那麼我們的確束手無策，」班納說。他的嗓音是那麼的柔軟而悅耳，但他說出的字句卻像利刃一樣割破他的心臟。「我研究過血清的效用，史蒂夫，直至現在都還沒有解藥。你能做的，就是確信這些傷痕沒有擴散到手臂以外的地方。」

史蒂夫開口詢問時有一絲的遲疑，「我們會需要做截肢手術嗎？」他的語調溫軟無比。

「如果他不願意，那麼我們也許不必那麼做。即使是魔法也救不了那隻手臂的，史蒂夫。他身上的藥水會反抗任何用來幫助他的東西。就像病毒和抗體一樣。我們只能接受這件事。」

「班納博士，」史蒂夫放輕語氣，也許是不想讓巴奇聽見，但巴奇還是聽見了。「我願意付出一切。 _任何一切_ 。求你了。」

「我知道你的意思，」班納也輕聲細語地回應。「但是，也許魔法可以做到很多不可思議的事情，但它仍然有極限。沒有任何一種魔法，合法的也好，不合法的也罷，能夠救回巴恩斯先生的手臂。」

一陣靜默，接著是一個輕柔的響動。接著又是另一個聲響。

然後，「我很遺憾，史蒂夫。」

「我知道，」史蒂夫含糊地說。他的聲音既混濁又破碎—他在哭。巴奇覺得自己的心在兩天之內碎掉了第二十次。

「他就是你不斷缺席的原因嗎？」班納問道。「這幾個月以來？」

史蒂夫沒有開口回答，但班納說道，「果然沒錯。」

兩人又走回前廊，巴奇豎起耳朵想聽清他們的對話。

「布魯斯，拜託你，」史蒂夫說著。「你不明白他有多痛苦。你能多查一些資料嗎—算我求你？」

班納博士有些氣惱地說道，「我不能給你任何保證，史蒂夫。但我會仔細看看的。」

幾秒之後，班納博士的情緒才緩和下來。然後他說，「他是靈使。我進門的時候就感受到他的共鳴了。」

史蒂夫答話的語氣有些防備，「他在製作藥水的方面很有天份。你該看看他的樣子。」

「很高興知道還有像我們一樣的人仍然在努力，」班納說。「還有更多像我們一樣的靈使正在替自己爭取權益。向世界證明我們不只是跟班。」

巴奇的臉頰抽搐了一下。如果是其他的時候，巴奇肯定會因為班納的答案微笑。大門被打開又闔上，班納在離開前嘆口氣。「你和他結契了，對嗎，史蒂夫？」他靜靜地問。

史蒂夫停頓一會兒才說，「是的，沒錯。」

班納挫敗而不悅。「史蒂夫，」他現在的語氣就跟史蒂夫要開始跟巴奇說教時一模一樣。

「少跟我扯這些沒用的，布魯斯，」史蒂夫氣道。「事情已成定局。」

寂靜再次回歸，然後大門再次被打開。「我明白結契並不違反規定，史蒂夫，但神盾局之所以不樂見這樣的情況是有原因的，特別是你這個級別的特工。」

巴奇慢下心思。什麼？史蒂夫的工作環境曾告誡他不許與巴奇結契嗎？到底都是什麼 _亂七八糟的事_ —

「好好照顧自己，好嗎？」班納說。他聽上去真的很擔憂。「也好好照顧 _他_ 。總之就按照我跟你說的那些做，知道吧？」大門終於關上。而這一次，布魯斯・班納終於在大門的另一頭。

巴奇沒忍住眼眶裡的淚水。你大概會想說哭了那麼久，總有一天要哭到脫水。但顯然那一天還有得等的。

巴奇聽見史蒂夫踩著沈重的步伐回到客廳。他穿著襪子，雙腳踏在地板上的聲音顯得輕柔。他停駐在沙發前。巴奇只是將雙眼閉得更緊。

「我知道你醒著，巴克，」史蒂夫悄聲說道。

淚水從眼角滑下來，他草率地擦去臉上的水漬。咒語被打破了。巴奇顫抖著深吸一口氣並屏住氣息。他睜開雙眼，望著眼前垂著眼看著他的史蒂夫。他看起來好像蒼老了二十歲。

「我很抱歉，」史蒂夫輕輕地說，這是他第一百萬次這麼說。

巴奇什麼也沒說。只是再次闔上雙眼。

 

+++

 

他知道他在傷害史蒂夫。

史蒂夫只是想陪在他身邊，但巴奇卻是一步一步向後退。他沒辦法在碰到史蒂夫時不畏縮。從前的他們從不吝於擁抱，他們喜歡拍撫彼此的後背，現在巴奇幾乎無法承擔任何觸碰，哪怕是早晨當他將咖啡遞給史蒂夫，並不小心用指尖刷過肌膚時都做不到。

他這是在 _傷害_ 史蒂夫。自從意外發生後—兩週前—史蒂夫就沒有再更新過護隱咒。巴奇也沒有再化形，甚至連睡覺時也沒有。

他覺得自己好愚蠢。一無是處。他試著學習新事物卻以失敗告終。史蒂夫早就告訴過他這對靈使來說會很難。他該聽話的。

史蒂夫從沒想過要埋沒他的天份，他只是想要護他周全。而巴奇卻總拿這件事情對他 _大呼小叫_ 。他對他 _大吼_ ，和他 _吵架_ 。老天，他怎麼能那麼做？史蒂夫只不過是想要預防這種意外的發生而已，他究竟憑什麼大聲？

在他能夠察覺之前，淚珠已經從眼眶邊落下。他吸吸鼻子，很快地擦去水珠，但史蒂夫早已經滿眼憂心地望著他。儘管巴奇已經盡力將他推開，但他依然能夠感受到史蒂夫的情緒—白話的說，是他的憂慮。

「我沒事，」在史蒂夫能夠開口說任何話之前，他搶先生氣道。

史蒂夫像顆洩氣的氣球。「對不起，」他咕噥著。拿起盤子走到巴奇的安全範圍外。

史蒂夫的愧疚滿噹噹地塞在他的胸口裡，這只讓他更加怒不可遏。巴奇搞砸了，但這並不是史蒂夫的錯。真的不是，但事情就是這樣。

他義無反顧地往下跳。

就像他從飛機上跳下來，胸有成足自己背著降落傘，卻發現自己完全搞錯。現在他正以必死無疑的速度向下墜落。重力只讓他掉落得更快。而他卻什麼也不能做，只能等待落地那一刻的衝擊力殺死他。

先不論夏天以及這棟紅磚房子裡老舊的冷氣，巴奇穿著一件長袖上衣。襯衫對他毫無知覺的手來說更為方便，但要一隻手扣扣子就不容易了。大多數的時候，他只想說「去你的」然後乾脆不穿上衣。有時候他真的就這麼做，接著花上一整天的時間待在房裡。

 

+++

 

兩週後，他喝醉了。爛醉如泥。巴奇通常不會整晚獨自待在酒吧，但他今晚做了—而且不是在喬西那裡。他不想遇見麥特或是佛吉或是凱倫或是天知道哪個傢伙，他不想解釋自己為什麼在炎熱的八月天裡還在室內戴著皮手套。

去公眾場合是個錯誤的決定。巴奇一直很警剔，不斷地拉著袖子或是回頭張望。他覺得每個人都在盯著他看。也許大家是在盯著他看。但也不是因為他的手臂，而是因為他一直慌張地東張西望。

他只是不想要在家裡喝酒。史蒂夫因為血清的關係所以喝不醉，而這點簡直毀掉一個二十六歲大好青年對酒精所有的幻想，所以家裡自然也就沒什麼酒，除了半瓶難喝的要命的紅酒。

幾杯黃湯下肚後，他和酒保熟悉起來。她對他試圖開玩笑的行徑翻白眼，但只要想起一個人在家的史蒂夫，巴克就覺得很難過。

巴奇沒告訴他自己今晚要出門。他就這麼轉頭離開。

一顆冷硬的石頭沉到他的胃底。於是他付完酒錢準備回家。

計程車將他載到紅磚房子外。付過車錢後，巴奇腳步不穩地下車。計程車離開後，巴奇站在那棟建築前，試著扎穩腳步。

他花上幾分鐘笨拙地穿過鐵門，接著緩慢地移動到門前。值得慶幸的是門沒有鎖，因為按照他喝醉的程度，巴奇不確定自己要花上多久的時間才能找到鑰匙。

「史蒂微，」巴奇說。發音含糊。他笑得像個大白癡。他走過去，抱著雙臂靠在廚房的工作台邊。

史蒂夫望著他。「你醉了。」

「超醉，」他說，特別強調了「醉」這個字。

史蒂夫來到工作檯邊，小心翼翼地不正面迎向巴奇。他拿著一個裝著水的玻璃杯。

「喝吧，」史蒂夫說著用玻璃杯輕輕推推巴奇的手臂。他的聲音很柔軟。

史蒂夫啊。還是想要照顧他。要是他全然清醒，他肯定要大發脾氣。但今晚不會。

巴奇突然吻住史蒂夫。

那個吻有點潮濕還有一點魯莽—他的牙齒大力撞上史蒂夫，他用完好的那隻手臂環住史蒂夫的脖子不讓他逃開。他的親吻揉雜著急切的絕望—不是那種 _再靠近一點點，我好需要你_ 的絕望，而是那種 _我他媽的就要溺死了_ 的絕望。

史蒂夫放開手裡的玻璃杯。杯子沒有破掉，但冷水灑得整個工作台都是。巴奇的指尖一路沿著史蒂夫的頸子往下游移到牛仔褲。他的手在那裡徘徊好一陣子，挑逗地勾著史蒂夫的拉鍊。

「跟我做吧，史蒂微，」巴奇低聲說道。「讓我忘記這一切，甜心。寶貝，求求你，我保證你會喜歡的。我打賭跟你上床一定很棒—」

「巴奇，」史蒂夫柔聲道。他挪動身子好讓手臂橫擋在兩人之間，試著將巴奇推開，但他只是緊緊地抓著他的上衣。他不能放手，史蒂夫不能這麼做，巴奇 _需要_ 這個—

「好嘛，」巴奇說，溫熱的呼吸打在史蒂夫的臉上。「來吧，史蒂微，跟我做。現在就上我。」他一把扯過史蒂夫，手臂一撐便坐上工作台。他露出一抹狡猾的笑，低低地發出聲音，「就在這裡吧，蜜糖。」

抵著巴奇的嘴唇，史蒂夫根本無法好好說話。「巴克—」

「我會讓你舒服的。」巴奇親吻他，並在史蒂夫的頸側印下幾個馬虎細碎的吻，接著悄聲說著，「來嘛， _來嘛_ ，求求你， _上_ 我吧。」

「不可以，巴奇，」史蒂夫發起脾氣。他粗暴地推開巴奇。

這個拒絕幾乎燙傷他的心，他先是感到憤怒，最後剩下的卻只有哀戚。「你不想要我，」他低聲嘀咕著。

「不是這樣。」史蒂夫沮喪地呼出一口氣。「巴奇，你 _明知道_ 我這麼做不是因為這個。」

違背自身意志的，巴奇的眼眶再次盈滿淚水—老天，他到底有哪一天不哭的？他的視線落回地面，接著他跳下工作台。腳底板碰到硬木地板時，他稍稍踉蹌，但成功用完好的那隻手穩住自己。

「說實話吧，史蒂夫。」他吸吸鼻子，覺得自己就像個可憐的小動物。「你再也不想要我了。因為—」他氣惱地比著自己的左臂，目光依然低垂。「因為這個。」

他想，他這是感覺到了史蒂夫的心碎成一片一片。「寶貝，不是的…」他低聲說著。史蒂夫走上前，輕柔地用指節撫過巴奇的臉頰。巴奇想躲開，但他實在好希望史蒂夫摸摸他，於是他待在原地。史蒂夫接著握住他的肩膀，堅定而溫暖。「我想要你。我想你想得要瘋了。巴克，看著我。」

巴奇透過濕潤的睫毛望著史蒂夫。他每一次的呼吸都伴隨著顫動，深棕色的頭髮落在眼前；頭髮又長了—他該剪頭髮了，但他再也不想到公眾場合去。今天之後再也不想。

「我一直都想要你，」史蒂夫柔聲說著。他看起來很痛苦，巴奇能感覺到史蒂夫的絕望。「你很美，而沒有什麼能夠改變這點，好嗎？任何事情都不能。」

巴奇咬著嘴唇。他的眼睛閃亮亮的，史蒂夫的倒映正在他的眼睛裡游泳，但他緊緊望進史蒂夫的眼底，好繼續完成他的想像。

「但是你現在受傷了，」史蒂夫繼續說。「你在故作堅強。我都知道。而我不能這麼做，你得要想清楚，確定你真的想要 _這麼做_ —」他伸手指著兩人。「—而不是在早上的時候後悔萬分。」

巴奇吞下喉間的口水，然後別開眼睛。

「好嗎？」史蒂夫問。眼光亟欲想要捕捉巴奇的目光，但巴奇並不確定自己能否承受這個。於是他只是點點頭，輕手輕腳地掙脫開史蒂夫，然後回到樓上去釐清這堆爛攤子。

 

+++

 

好久以來第一次，巴奇又在宿醉中清醒。

很長一段時間，他只是躺在床上，絲毫起床的意願都沒有。他知道差不多是時候起床面對新的一天，但有鑒於昨晚的事件，他猜想今天大概又是個只穿著運動褲不穿上衣窩在房間的日子。

他穿上一條在地板找到的運動褲，又坐回床鋪裡。他才剛翻開一本書，便聽見門鈴的聲響—有人在前門。他望著落在大腿上的書本— _小王子_ 。自從再也不碰藥水和施咒的相關書籍後，這是他唯一願意讀的東西。

（另一件單手執行有困難的事：拿著一本攤開的書。他已經練習得差不多，但僅限於舒適的環境，他得放下書來才能翻頁。）

他有種莫名的預感，無論門口站的是什麼人他都得要見一見，於是他試著穿上一件襯衫。當他發覺扣子花得時間可能會太長時，他選擇T恤。才剛穿好衣服，就有人敲了他的門—也是在這個時候，他發現這件上衣並不是長袖。

他挫敗地發出抱怨，正準備換上另一件衣服時，一陣更響的敲門聲傳來。他嘆口氣並前去應門。

「娜塔莎來看你了，」史蒂夫在巴奇打開門時說道。他望著巴奇的雙眼，甚至沒有注意到他手臂上的燙傷。

巴奇不確定自己比較喜歡哪一種。他大概不會喜歡有人在看見他面目全非的手臂時大聲尖叫，但他也不確定假裝看不見是不是個好方法。但現在對史蒂夫發脾氣也沒什麼好處。

一隻銀灰色的貓溜進房裡，輕盈地跳到上巴奇的床。他記得這是小娜的靈體，於是他默許她用小小的貓掌踏過他的棉被，慢慢地就地坐下。看著眼前的景象，史蒂夫只是淡淡莞爾一笑並安靜地帶上門。

小娜躺在棉被裡，甚至沒分半點注意力給他。巴奇有些不耐煩。要是可以，他一定會雙手抱胸以表抗議。但他只是噘起嘴巴爬回床裡。

就在他決定要說點什麼時候，她才終於化回人形，肚子朝下趴著，一雙腿彎著懸在空中，姿態像個少女一樣。她盯著他，然後露出一個自滿的微笑。

巴奇不像往常一樣覺得有多好笑。他瞪著她看。

「幹嘛？」他氣呼呼地說。

她抬起眉毛，接著滾了一圈讓腳落在地面上。優雅地像隻貓，她本來就是貓。「你也好啊。」

她看起來一如既往的美。一頭紅色秀髮落在肩上，身穿一件棕色的皮衣。她兩隻手放在口袋裡，試著對他揚起一個微笑。

「嗨，」他說。撿起一邊的書並忽略她。

「好一陣子沒見到你了，」她說。「我想你了。都已經—多久了？我上一次見到你是五個禮拜前嗎？」

「對。」巴奇扁扁嘴。五個禮拜沒錯，因為就是從那時候開始他得忍受這隻討厭的手臂。「謝了。」

「我給你帶了，嗯—」她在口袋裡摸出一根白色蠟燭。「這個對淨化和癒合有幫助。我知道有些人不信這一套，我也知道也許你不信，但我又想說，反正就帶來吧，也不會怎麼樣。」

巴奇盯著那根蠟燭，直到她終於忍不住拉過他完好的那隻手，並將蠟燭塞進他手中。她一根根按下他的手指包住蠟燭，直到他終於抬眼看她。

然後他突然就明白了。他總算能明白她今天前來的原因。她才不在乎要送什麼禮物給他。她只是在告訴他，就算巴奇覺得自己只能獨自面對，覺得全世界只剩下他一個人，小娜和史蒂夫還有佛吉還有無論是什麼天殺的傢伙，他們都在乎他。他們都很在乎他，這些日子以來他將自己封閉起來，他甚至沒有注意到他們也和他一樣受傷。他們都在陪著他一起受傷。

「你的行為有些混帳啊，」她終於說道。巴奇的耳朵因為羞愧而發紅。「聽我說，詹姆士。即使壞事發生在你身上，也不表示你可以這樣殘忍地對待別人。特別是那些在意你的人。特別是那些深愛著你，試著幫助你的人。懂了沒？」

巴奇用那雙淚汪汪的大眼睛望著她。他緊緊握著手中的蠟燭。他看看她又看看蠟燭，淚水幾乎要掉下來。

「發生在你身上的事情並不公平，」她繼續輕柔地說道。「我明白。我多麽想回到過去阻止這件事情發生。但問題是，沒有人能改變過去。」

她坐回柔軟的床鋪裡，靠在巴奇身邊。他抬眼望向她，試著把眼淚吸回去。她伸手撫摸他的頭髮，即使她大概可以感覺到這頭髮有多長多亂多久沒洗了。她還是溫柔地拍拍他。

「詹姆士，」她低聲說，「你是個很棒的人。我很抱歉你必須要經歷這些。但如果你一定得要經歷什麼，那麼也許你會需要幾個能在這趟旅程中罩著你的朋友吧。但如果你一直把我們都推開，那麼就沒人能幫得了你。是不是啊？所以請別推開我。也別推開史蒂夫。」

巴奇點頭的時候，眼眶裡打轉著的淚水終於滾落臉頰。「我很抱歉，」他小聲說著。

「別跟 _我_ 道歉，詹姆士。你該去和史蒂夫談談。」小娜將巴奇的頭抱在胸前。「他好擔心你。自從這件事情發生後他就沒有去上班了，你知道嗎。我們試著要說服他來，但他很心慌也很沒辦法集中精神，所以我們又讓他回家了。」

巴奇將頭埋進小娜的肩膀。「我都知道，」他悄聲說道。

她把手移到他的後背，緩慢而溫和地打著圈。「是史蒂夫打電話讓我來這裡的。他有點擔心你會恨他。」

他飛快地抬起頭來，這個動作換在任何一個場景裡都顯得特別滑稽。「什麼？」他有些語無倫次。「我為什麼會—」

「你知道他很自責的，對嗎？」她給他一個有些嚴厲的表情。「他就是這種人。」

「但他又沒做錯什麼事，」他抗議道。

「我知道他沒有，但你有告訴過 _他_ 嗎？」

巴奇正要說 _有啊，當然有_ ，直到他發覺他沒有。過去這幾天裡，除掉為了小事發脾氣和對於史蒂夫想要的幫忙的心意感到氣憤之外，他從來沒有對史蒂夫說過任何一句話。或者，以昨天為例的話，唯一一句話就是要他上他。

「操，」他深呼吸。「不。我沒有告訴過他。」

「 _詹姆士，_ 」小娜責備道。她雙手抱在胸前，生氣地瞪著他。

「我不是故意的！」巴奇辯解道。「他為每一件雞毛蒜皮的小事道歉，但我沒想過他真的會相信—」

小娜抬起一隻手阻止他繼續說下去。「別跟我扯這些，詹姆士。你需要去跟史蒂夫談談，不是跟我。他才是受傷的人。特別是你們兩個人還是結契。」

她尖銳地看了巴奇一眼。巴奇吞吞口水點點頭。

他們又聊了幾分鐘。大部份時候是小娜在問他怎麼調適，需要什麼樣的幫助。她說她會試著去找一點東西，也許能夠幫上忙，像是一些裝置或是咒語又或是藥水。在完成前來拜訪的初衷後沒過多久，她便離開大宅。巴奇知道，這個星球上再也找不到像她一樣的人了。

 

 

 

 

 

__________________＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

雖然巴奇受傷好可憐，但總覺得他越來越可愛了，這篇文其實是在養成可愛吧唧吧？？？？？

非常喜歡作者描寫這兩個人之間的拉鋸戰，大家都在替大家著想但是大家也都在傷害大家 ;(


	17. 死期

 

> **前一晚**

即使事情沒有立刻奇蹟似地回復原狀，巴奇也明白這麼對待史蒂夫是不對的。他得停止再表現得像個混蛋，好好彌補一切。

胃裏那陣沉到谷底的煩躁感似乎暗示著什麼，也許，現在才修補他和史蒂夫的關係已經太遲了。是的，他們確實已經結契，這層關係大概不會這麼快結束，那麼他們之間的愛情呢？他們的 _友情_ 呢？

走上樓時，胃裏的蝴蝶們仍然持續振翅亂飛。一個半小時前，他聽見史蒂夫回到房間裡。他踩著樓梯，腳步緩慢而沈重，兩手不安地扭絞在一起。走到史蒂夫那間座落在走廊底端的房間，站在那裡幾秒鐘後，他忍不住嘆氣。他抬起手來在門上敲三下。動作輕巧的幾乎沒有聲音。

史蒂夫幾乎是瞬間就打開房門。看見巴奇站在門外時，他的神情有些錯愕。巴奇實在很想說， _你幹嘛要那麼驚訝？是忘記我住在這裡還是怎樣嗎？_

但他只是嚥下喉間的緊張並說道，「史蒂夫？」

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫來到走廊上，聲音很溫和。他關上身後的門。房門闔上時發出 _喀_ 的聲響。

要解決這件事情別無他法。既然史蒂夫已經感知到巴奇的緊繃和悔意，不如就直接霍出去直說吧。

「我…我很抱歉，」他嘀咕道。「最近這幾天我對你的態度很差勁，然後…我不該那麼做的。你不值得這樣的對待。你也只是想幫忙。」

史蒂夫看著他。嘴角彎起一抹小小的笑。「沒關係，巴克。換作是我的話，我也會生氣的。」

「是氣我的手臂受傷了，還是氣你認為這都是你的錯，還以為我在怪你？」巴奇說道。他管不住嘴巴，這些話就這麼直接從嘴裡溜出來，起先史蒂夫只是面露疑惑地望著他。當他終於聽懂巴奇的話時，他開始往房間的方向退去，就好像他要跑回房間裡關上門似的。

「巴奇…」他說。那雙眼睛哀求著。 _別這麼對我，_ 眼睛如是說。

「這不是你的錯。」巴奇抬手按住史蒂夫的肩膀，並用力地捏了捏。「不是你的錯。你什麼也沒做。」

「巴克，我一開始就不該要求你幫我的。」十萬分固執，卻不帶有怒意。史蒂夫不想跟他爭論—他只是很愧疚。他想要被原諒，想要一切能夠緩和下來。

巴奇站直身子說道，「是 _我_ 要求要幫忙的，史蒂夫。是 _我_ ，不是你。」他試著堅定語氣，效果卻不如史蒂夫來得好。「是 _我_ 的主意，史蒂夫。我以為我可以應付得來，而我犯了初學者才會犯下的錯誤。」

史蒂夫的愧疚感漸漸緩解—巴奇覺得似乎輕鬆了一些，但也只有一些。他緊盯著史蒂夫良久，然後輕聲說著，「這不是你的錯，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫嚥下一口口水，接著雙眼蒙上霧氣。他將臉埋進巴奇的肩膀。「我很抱歉，」他悄聲道，「我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。我—」

「別說了，」他說。

史蒂夫正處在一個情緒十分激動的狀態，巴奇任由他發洩，回憶卻一幕幕浮現在眼前。巴奇見過史蒂夫滿身是血的歸家，見過史蒂夫理直氣壯地發怒。他見過史蒂夫為他認為正確的事挺身而出。他見過史蒂夫被擊垮，也見過他驚慌害怕。但他從沒見過史蒂夫哭。他 _從沒_ 見過史蒂夫哭泣的模樣。

他伸手抬高史蒂夫的下巴，這麼一來他就能直視著他的眼睛。

「沒事了，」巴奇低喃。他舉起右手輕輕撫過史蒂夫的頭髮。「我已經不生氣了。」

「我只想要你好好的，」史蒂夫說。「我想要你沒事。想要你擁有美好的人生。你已經經歷過這麼多，我只是。我。」

「史蒂夫，」他退開身子，這樣史蒂夫就一定得看著他。他定定地望進他的眼底。「我的人生 _確實_ 很美好啊。對，沒錯，我是少了一隻手臂，雖然這讓事情變得不那麼容易，但這他媽的並不能阻止我擁有美好的人生啊。好吧，也許事情沒那麼簡單，應該說一點也不簡單，但一切還是很不錯的。只要你還在我身邊…一切就依然美好。」

史蒂夫嗚咽了起來，緊抓著巴奇的上衣。他說道，「我愛你。」

巴奇毫不猶豫地回答，「我也愛你。」

溫和的推波助瀾這次顯然派不上用場。他們幾乎是撞在對方身上，像兩道兇猛的浪花，急忙將自己揉進彼此。史蒂夫的雙唇緊貼著巴奇，巴奇也不遑多讓，史蒂夫牢牢抓著巴奇的雙臂將他拉近。

巴奇伸出右手去抱史蒂夫，卻被用力地按上牆。他現在就需要史蒂夫，他 _需要_ 他—不是從前那種需要。不是他喝醉時的需要，也不是他尋找停止自憐的方法時的需要。

不。這次將有所不同。如此不同。

史蒂夫用手臂緊箍住巴奇的腰將他托起。巴奇忍不住倒抽一口氣，並將雙腿纏上史蒂夫的臀部。

「求你，」他輕聲說著。「求你了，史蒂微。」

史蒂夫親吻他的額頭，接著是他的眼角。他像是在畫一條小徑。他的臉頰—一個吻，兩個，三個—接著是他的嘴角。然後他停下動作。

巴奇屏息以待。他微微傾向前去，咬著史蒂夫的唇。那個吻既溫和又柔軟。浸在蜜裡似的甜。

巴奇有過很多人，也跟許多人接吻過。但當他親吻史蒂夫時，這絕對是巴奇最喜歡的吻—勝過所有人，每一個和史蒂夫的吻—都是他的最愛。

乾柴烈火沒有繼續燃燒。至少火勢目前減緩了些。當巴奇扯到他的頭髮時，史蒂夫退開，嘴邊溢出一聲呻吟。

「回房間？」他用低啞的嗓音低聲問道。巴奇微笑著點頭，史蒂夫抱著他回到房裡，他從史蒂夫身上滑下來，站在地板正中央。

巴奇這才注意到這是他第一次進到史蒂夫的房間。有一小部分的他覺得很有意思，也許他該仔細到處看看，但另一小部分的他已經準備要抓狂，因為史蒂夫似乎正在脫褲子，兩相權衡之下後者絕對是重要的多。

史蒂夫解開他的皮帶，將皮帶從扣環中抽出。巴奇幾乎要失去語言能力，因為史蒂夫此刻望著他的表情簡直犯法。

「操，」巴奇喘息著。史蒂夫為他的反應感到好笑，他停止在自己的衣著上下功夫，並將目標轉向巴奇的皮帶。他很快地扯開皮帶，接著解開褲頭的扣子。他輕扯著拉鍊向下，目光一刻都沒有離開過他的雙眼。

巴奇想要吻他，但史蒂夫只是在他得逞前躲開。他哀嚎一聲，史蒂夫露出一抹邪氣的笑。

「我想做點什麼，」史蒂夫輕聲說。然後他雙膝下跪。

看著史蒂夫在他面前跪下的景象，巴奇忍無可忍地大聲呻吟。他用手指撫過那頭金燦燦的頭髮，垂下眼睛，看著史蒂夫親手褪下他的牛仔褲。陰莖的前端正頂著內褲。一陣情慾和渴望猛然撞進他的胸口，力道有如高速行駛的貨車—那是史蒂夫的慾望在叫囂。

「我有一陣子沒做這個了，」他警告道。「但是我。我還是想做。」

「這個嘛，我是不會對你的好意說不的，」巴奇調皮地咧嘴笑。史蒂夫則是輕笑出聲。

史蒂夫親親他的肚子，一個個的吻落在內褲的腰帶上方。感覺好像有人在他的腹部點火。

他不疾不徐地脫去巴奇的內褲，摩擦的力道惹得巴奇猛地倒吸一口涼氣。

史蒂夫撫上巴奇的陰莖，手指緊握著根部。他親吻著熾熱的頂端，舌頭以令人憤怒的慢速舔弄著底側。他的眼神從沒離開過巴奇。

「喔，操，」巴奇喘息著。「老天—」

史蒂夫將他全含進嘴裡。巴奇的膝蓋發軟幾乎站不住。一直以來他都認為這不過只是個不切實際的幻想—看著史蒂夫的頭頂，看著那頭耀眼的金髮在昏暗的燈光下閃閃發亮，而眼前的男人正在吞吐著巴奇的慾望。

史蒂夫將他吞得更深，臉頰在緊緊吸著他時微微下陷。巴奇想撐久一點，但他實在是興奮過了頭，能撐到現在已經是奇蹟。他的雙手有些不聽使喚—總是無意識地撫摸史蒂夫的頭髮，按著他的肩膀，摩挲他的後頸。

「史蒂夫，」他呻吟道。他不停掙扎著，幾乎達到崩潰邊緣。「史—史蒂夫，停下來，我快要…」他虛弱地用手掌去推史蒂夫，但史蒂夫只是加快吞吐的速度和力道。巴奇嗚咽著，太多了—接著他達到前所未有的高潮。史蒂夫將他的一切吞得一乾二淨。

巴奇承受不住地彎下身，但史蒂夫沒有停下動作，仍然輕輕吸允、舔弄著巴奇的陰莖，即使慾望已經消軟下來。他變得很敏感，只能哼哼著推開史蒂夫。

史蒂夫站起身來，用手背擦過嘴巴。

「舒服嗎？」他輕聲道。他撫摸著巴奇的臀部，穩住他的身子。

「舒服，」巴奇緩和著呼吸。「老天啊，操。你很厲害嘛。」

史蒂夫賊賊地笑，神情不能再更得意。巴奇想要教訓他做人要謙虛一點，但說真的，史蒂夫跩得挺有道理的。

「脫掉，」史蒂夫說著扯扯巴奇的襯衫。「我跟你還沒完呢。」

這不是在說他媽的廢話嗎。巴奇緊張地笑笑。「幫個忙？」他問著，示意他的上衣。

史蒂夫望向他，巴奇從來沒有覺得自己這麼脆弱過。即使是在他失去雙親的時候，即使是在他獨自帶著蕾貝卡的時候，即使是在他和一名帥氣逼人，還剛從一個壞人手裏將他救出的陌生人一起站在酒吧外的時候，他都沒有感受過這種脆弱。他將自己一層一層剝開直至血肉模糊，關乎他的一切一覽無遺。而他需要救贖。

史蒂夫堅定地碰觸他，目光從未離開過巴奇。他望著巴奇，沒有哀憐，沒有愧疚。他抬起手解開巴奇襯衫上的第一顆釦子。接著是下一顆。

一團小火再次在他的胃裡燃起，熾熱而緩慢。他無法控制自己不去看史蒂夫的臉，即便是在他完成解開所有襯衫的扣子，身上的襯衫緩緩掉落在地板後。

巴奇的第一反應是覺得很難為情。他的手臂很醜陋，滿佈著奇異的紅色還有燒傷的痕跡。那裡的皮膚觸感很怪—柔軟，光裸，凹凸不平—但史蒂夫卻毫不在乎。

史蒂夫的身體也也四散著疤痕。巴奇看過那些傷痕，但因為害怕越界，他從來沒有觸摸過。他用手指輕輕拂過每一個傷疤—其中有一些，他甚至能記起包紮和清理的過程。剩下的，像是那個橫在史蒂夫胸口中央的傷口，時隔良久，他幾乎沒有印象。

然後他才終於意識到，也許史蒂夫也對自己的身體感到很不好意思。他感受到的那陣憂慮，也許不全然來自他自己。

「你好美，」他輕聲道。史蒂夫臉頰發紅。

「你真會逗人開心，」他說著，嘴角微揚。

「我是說真的，」巴奇又說。他用完好的那隻手撫上史蒂夫的胸膛。「天啊，史蒂夫。看看你。你真是他媽的美。老天—」

還沒說完，史蒂夫便用一個吻打斷他。「老天，我愛你，」他抵著巴奇的唇瓣。

巴奇在他能繼續說出任何一個字之前吻住他。兩雙唇舌熱烈交纏，巴奇能夠在史蒂夫的舌尖嚐到如出一徹的釋然。他啃咬著史蒂夫的唇，而史蒂夫則是粗暴地將他往床的方向推搡。

巴奇被他推倒在大床上。他四肢大張躺在床裡，望著居高臨下的史蒂夫，眼中充斥著渴望，慾望在心底咆哮。要這麼快再次勃起不容易，但他卻很樂意再來一次。

「如果你想知道的話，」史蒂夫說著走到床邊，「你也挺好看的。」

巴奇咧嘴一笑。「我可愛的要命，謝謝你了。」

史蒂夫也笑開來，他緊接著爬上床，跨坐在巴奇正上方。「這個嘛，你確實是很可愛，」史蒂夫輕聲低喃。他再次彎腰親吻他，慢緩而熱情。巴奇可以感覺到史蒂夫的陰莖透過四角褲壓在他的肚子上。巴奇往下摸索，隔著布料撫弄他的慾望。

「 _喔_ ，」史蒂夫邊吻他邊喘息。

就像史蒂夫一樣，志得意滿的感覺盈滿胸口，他開始更用力地摩擦他的硬挺，終於，他將手伸進褲頭裡握住那根巨物。史蒂夫更兇狠地吻他，力氣大的幾乎將他按進枕頭裡。巴奇毫不示弱地吸咬他的唇瓣。

他的前端漸漸分泌出前液，陰莖脹硬而濕潤。巴奇的呻吟聲被史蒂夫含在嘴裡。老天，他等不及要讓這個東西進到他的身體裡。

史蒂夫鬆開巴奇的唇。他從巴奇身上退開，褪下四角褲並在床頭櫃的抽屜裡翻找著什麼。

他拿出一個保險套還有一小瓶潤滑液。巴奇專注地望著他，張開雙腿好讓史蒂夫能夠坐在那裡。

兩人什麼也沒說，只是安靜地 _動作_ 著。史蒂夫舔濕他的手指，將手移至巴奇的臀部。他用濕潤的手指撫摩著他的穴口，接著緩緩將指尖推進一些。

巴奇力氣盡失，只能感受史蒂夫用手指替他擴張。在他 _裡面_ ， _史蒂夫_ 正在他裡面。

他在史蒂夫曲起指節時呻吟出聲，接著他用手指按住巴奇的會陰。史蒂夫捻壓著他身體裡的那個點，巴奇忍不住扭動，發出愉悅的聲音。史蒂夫的手指不斷抽插著，確認每次進入的都能碰觸到那一處。史蒂夫加進第二根手指，加快進出的速度。巴奇不安地翻動，肉洞周圍的肌肉緊緊咬著史蒂夫的手。因為史蒂夫在他身體裡的手指，他的慾望再次勃起。

史蒂夫嘗試加進第三根手指，但巴奇需要一點時間適應。史蒂夫緩慢地抽動，穴口似乎又緊了一些。汗珠佈滿額頭，他試著挑戰自己的極限。

最終巴奇還是接納了三根手指。那裡緊緻的不可思議，被填滿的感覺超乎想像。史蒂夫蜷起手指按壓他的前列腺，巴奇只能緊緊抓住他的肩膀。

「幹我，」他抽泣著。「 _喔_ ，求你，史蒂夫， _史蒂微_ ，好想要你在裡面。」

「真的想要？」史蒂夫說。巴奇嗚咽著，心急火燎地點頭。

史蒂夫撤出手指，匆匆在床單上擦擦手並拿起保險套。他用牙齒撕開包裝，迅速套上已然勃發的慾望。他在保險套上抹上更多潤滑液，接著俯下身望著巴奇，一手靠在巴奇的臉邊，一手握住自己的陰莖摩挲著巴奇的下身。

當他感受到史蒂夫的巨大時，他沒忍住呻吟，只是微微挪動身子，這麼一來他就能承受得更深入更順利。史蒂夫進入的過程很慢，但巴奇只想要他快點進來。他抬起一隻腳環上史蒂夫的腰間，催促他快一點。

終於全部挺入時，史蒂夫忍不住張開嘴喘氣。巴奇慌亂地喘息著，完全無法冷靜下來。他控制不住自己，而當史蒂夫開始淺淺的抽動時，他簡直瀕臨崩潰邊緣。

他的整個世界都只剩下史蒂夫，史蒂夫的喘息，史蒂夫的模樣。全都是他。史蒂夫俯下身讓手臂能夠包圍住巴奇，兩人靠得很近，並在史蒂夫用力幹他時接吻。當史蒂夫不時撞上他的前列腺時，巴奇就會別過臉發出呻吟。

史蒂夫的喘息漸漸沈重，一雙湛藍的眼睛望著巴奇。他無法不去看他。而他確實很想看著他。

巴奇伸出手來，扯過史蒂夫給他一個輕吻。他環住他的頸子，讓史蒂夫的臉埋進他的肩膀。他感覺到史蒂夫在那塊脆弱的皮膚上輕輕吮著，而他不住喘息。

「我愛你，」他輕聲呢喃。

史蒂夫掙脫巴奇的手，微笑著吻他。「我也愛你。」他傾身快速吻了吻巴奇的頸側，接著直起身子，雙臂架起巴奇腿彎。他彎腰再次親吻巴奇，將他的身體折成兩半。他能做的只有哭喊出聲，史蒂夫變換姿勢地插入他，一次又一次撞上敏感的前列腺。

「 _喔，喔，喔_ ，」他親吻著史蒂夫，抽泣著承受每一次的撞擊。史蒂夫抵著他的唇微笑，開始加快進入的速度。

「喔，喔老天，」他哭叫著。「史蒂夫， _我—我操_ 。就是那裡。操， _史蒂夫_ ，我要到了。」

「是嗎？」史蒂夫 _逗弄似_ 的問。

「是的。操，求你—」

史蒂夫讓他的雙腿落回床上。大手包覆住巴奇的堅挺，開始快速地一邊套弄，一邊不停在他下身抽插著。在連續的撫弄下，巴奇射了出來，他發出窒息般地哭聲。

史蒂夫還埋在他的後穴裡不斷進出，男人加快速度，直到他突然僵住不動。巴奇知道他在套子裡高潮了。他低聲咆哮著，重重地趴在他身上。好一陣子，他才從他身體裡退出來，他綁好保險套將其朝垃圾桶的方向丟去。

巴奇依舊喘息不已，但史蒂夫只是爬到他身邊和他躺在一起。他將巴奇擁進懷裡，巴奇順從的抱著他，將頭靠上史蒂夫的肩膀。

他窩在史蒂夫的肩上，一夜好眠。

 

+++

 

巴奇很少在起床時希望身邊有人跟他窩在一起。

隔著窗子，一線暖陽照進史蒂夫的房裡。柔軟的溫度灑落在他臉上，像一場盛夏的大雨。他心滿意足地呼出一口氣，在保留著餘溫的床單裡翻動。

雙眼仍然緊閉著，他將手伸到床單外，尋覓著應該躺在身邊的人影，卻發現史蒂夫的位置早已剩下冰涼。

他在這時候睜開眼睛。內心深處那個孩子氣的他想著，史蒂夫該要等他一起醒來的，但看向時鐘時，他才發覺時間已經將近中午十一點。史蒂夫通常早上五點就起床了。

神智更加清醒後，他開始觀察周遭。他以前從來沒有進過史蒂夫的房間。這個空間裡有這棟房子的其他部分不具有的東西—比如說個人色彩，還有更多深具人性的特質。紅磚房子裡的每一處都被佈置得像雜誌上的照片那般精緻，但是史蒂夫的房間就很有他的味道。牆上掛著一幅莫內的 _水蓮_ 。還有一張書桌，上頭放著尚未完成的素描，水彩畫，還有幾個整理得整整齊齊的資料夾。鞋子被整齊地擺放在門邊；只有三雙鞋—棕色皮鞋，黑色皮鞋，還有一雙Nike跑鞋。牆壁被漆成藍色—清淡柔和，不是艷藍色，不是鐵藍色，更不是粉藍色—而是蒼穹般的淡藍色。角落裡放著一台唱盤機，幾片黑膠唱片靠在牆邊。相框基本上掛滿了整座牆面，有許多朋友，有他去過的地方。還有他的母親。

有點擁擠，有點雜亂，卻清楚刻畫出史蒂夫最真實的模樣。

輕柔的音樂從客廳裡的音響傳來。音符在空氣中漂浮跳躍，樂聲緩緩飄至三樓。巴奇隨著節奏點頭，閉上眼睛仔細聆聽，然後站起身來伸伸懶腰。

他慢慢步下樓梯，聞到專屬早晨的咖啡香。他看見史蒂夫正在爐子前煮早餐。看見巴奇時，他微微一笑，接著關掉爐火朝他走來。他溫柔地吻上他的唇，過一會兒才分開。

「早餐好了，」他說。

巴奇跟在他身後，無可救藥地深愛著這個男人。他 _愛煞了_ 史蒂夫。

來到早餐台邊坐下時，史蒂夫在他面前擺上盤子。音樂繼續在背景裡悠揚，溫慢而輕緩。巴奇吃起早飯，但是才吃到一半，史蒂夫便起身來到他身邊。

「跟我跳舞吧，」史蒂夫說著，一抹小小的微笑在唇邊綻開。他伸出手來等候巴奇接受。

巴奇也還以微笑。「你這是在誘惑我嗎，羅傑斯先生？」他問道，握住史蒂夫的手，讓史蒂夫拉他起身。

「有可能喔。」史蒂夫笑得有些神秘。「但誰知道呢？」

巴奇在史蒂夫將他拉近時笑了起來。史蒂夫一手放在巴奇的腰間，巴奇則用右手扶著史蒂夫的肩頭。史蒂夫牽住巴奇的另一隻手，然後就像這樣，他們在廚房裡跳起舞來，伴隨著悅耳柔軟的音樂，慢慢地繞著圈子。巴奇向前將頭靠在史蒂夫的肩上，他放鬆地呼吸著，這麼多年來第一次，他感到安全。

幾首歌結束後，巴奇仰起頭來，原先放在史蒂夫肩上的手移到他的頸後。他輕按著史蒂夫的頸子，直到兩雙唇碰在一起。史蒂夫用舌頭頂開巴奇的唇瓣，加深這個甜的出奇的親吻。巴奇配合著史蒂夫的每一個動作，環在史蒂夫後頸的手越來越緊。他希望史蒂夫永遠也不要離開。

史蒂夫吻著巴奇的時候有些羞赧，像是害怕自己的主動會把巴奇嚇跑。他想告訴史蒂夫，他永遠也不能把他嚇走。永遠也不會。

他牢牢抱著史蒂夫的脖子，顯得有些迫切。他想要史蒂夫最大限度的靠近他。他想要史蒂夫想要到不知如何是好，他不曉得自己要是失去史蒂夫該怎麼辦。

巴奇還記得有這麼一個說法，根據統計，大部份的命定結契在結契過後，通常都會愛上彼此。但巴奇無法想像有任何人的愛能夠與他和史蒂夫之間的感情相比。他想像不出還有誰能夠像他們這般相愛。

「我愛你，」巴奇說著靠上史蒂夫的胸膛。

「我也愛你，」史蒂夫低喃著。「我愛—」

就在這個時候，大門被人踹了開來。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

翻譯君：

Bucky No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!好日子要結束了QQQQQQQQQQ

床戲就隨意看看實在恥度無極限！！爭取這禮拜完結啊！！！！！！


	18. 狼蛛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：此章節含有折磨及審訊情節，下一章亦是。

 

大門破裂的聲音讓他嚇了一跳。史蒂夫伸手將巴奇攬到身後，略有些遲疑地上前查看前廳到底是什麼情況。

不到一秒鐘，他們已經被包圍住。五名持槍的黑衣人魚貫衝進客廳。史蒂夫一把推開巴奇，巴奇什麼也聽不見，聽覺瞬間被血流奔騰的聲音蓋過，但他能讀出史蒂夫的唇型大喊著， _「跑，巴奇！快跑！」_ 。

史蒂夫當機立斷迎戰來者。史蒂夫一次與五個人交戰，巴奇終於有機會一睹史蒂夫與人近距離格鬥的模樣。不過一秒鐘，他已徒手將其中一個人打暈，他握住對方的槍並狠狠一拳砸在他臉上，拳頭落點在雙眼中央。巴奇聽見一聲令人作噁的鼻樑斷裂聲。

巴奇跑向走廊往大門逃。但是一踏出門，他就知道他該要往樓上跑的。四名黑衣人正在門外等著他自投羅網。

事後想起來，一切昭然若揭。

這不就是史蒂夫從一開始便不斷警告巴奇可能會發生的事情嗎？這就是他必須學會保護自己的原因。也是他必須要能夠化形自如的原因。

當然了，當時的史蒂夫是在假設他四肢完好的情況之下才做出這個決定的。就在巴奇化成靈體打算逃跑的瞬間，因為左前腳不能動的緣故，他只能一頭栽在地板。兩人上前捉住他—一前一後抱住他的兩雙腿。巴奇掙扎著變回人形，抱著一絲希望，希望這突如其來的重量變化能夠給他逃跑的機會，但他們沒有鬆手。

外頭的街道上聚集著許多圍觀群眾，人們發出驚叫，有些人甚至跑上前來試圖幫忙。但另外兩名守衛卻舉槍威嚇任何想要靠近的人。所有人最終只能舉手投降向後退去。

_操。_

在巴奇的意外發生後，史蒂夫已經有好幾週沒有對房子施展護隱咒…致使這起捉拿行動勢在必行。思緒飄回幾週前的夜晚，巴奇想起那個在喬西酒吧裡死死盯著他的男人。還有汪達一夕之間消失的店。這些都跟他現在落入的處境有關聯嗎？

他感到噁心想吐。他們把他丟進一輛黑色廂型車的後方。雙手和雙腳被緊緊綁上束線帶。塑膠製的細線以一種極不舒服的方式嵌進他的皮膚裡。他們坐進前座，甩上門接著發動車子。

巴奇滿腦子想著的都是史蒂夫。他可以感受到他的心慌和不安，但就目前的情況而言，這些情緒也無法代表任何意義。

廂型車不停左彎右拐，高速的行駛使得巴奇無法保持平衡，只能任由後座力將他的頭撞在地面上。他想出聲卻因為嘴巴被布條綁起不得不作罷。

他的雙眼被蒙上黑布。他試圖在腦中計算經過幾次轉彎，但車輛方向變換得太頻繁，他在半途便再也無法掌握他們的行蹤。

一行人領著巴奇走進某棟建築內—他能感覺到他們正走進什麼地方，因為踏進那個區域裡的下一刻，一陣凜冽的氣息撲面而來。

 

+++

 

他們把他關進一間全白的牢房裡。透明的窗戶讓他能夠清楚看見外面的人正在觀察他。空蕩蕩的行軍床上沒有床單、枕頭和毯子。他們給他一套全灰的衣物，或許是因為這麼一來他就能在一片蒼白的空間裡顯得突出。

第一天，他把所有力氣都花在砸窗戶上，他來回踱步，不停找尋任何能夠讓他逃出去的辦法。他一無所獲。

他一天吃兩餐，食物會被從門上的一個小開口推進來。他們第一次給他送食物時走的是正門，但巴奇襲擊了門衛並逼迫他說出實情，接下來的後果可想而知。現在他只能通過那個小小的開口得到食物。

透過窗戶，巴奇依稀能辨認出那個標誌—神擊局*。

他困惑不已，因為就他所知，神擊局是一間科技公司。事實上也是史塔克科技公司最大的競爭對手。那個標誌看上去和神擊局的有些類似，但卻又不全然相同。上頭的圖案不是展開雙翅的老鷹，而是一顆下身長著觸角的骷髏頭。原本神擊局的標題取而代之寫著鮮紅色的九頭蛇。

神擊局—或者該說是九頭蛇—到底和史蒂夫或是他的工作有什麼關係？

一股不祥的預感湧進心頭。或許這場風暴比他想像的要更大、更複雜。

有時他會化成靈體，也不為什麼。使用那隻毫無知覺的前肢走路實屬不易。他沒辦法抬腳，走路一拐一瘸，縱使是運動神經一向發達的他也無能為力。

日子一天天過去，除了不停思考之外，他什麼也不能做。他想念史蒂夫，感知著史蒂夫微弱的情緒，思考著他在做些什麼、想些什麼。思考著他是不是也被捉住了，是不是安然無恙。

他這是被完完全全地囚禁了。只能在這座牢籠裡來回踱步，因為他無事可做。

多年來的逃亡生涯讓他明白自己不過是件待價而沽的物品。史蒂夫曾經成功改變他的看法，但他現在又得再重新定義一次；他必須這麼做。這就是九頭蛇抓他的原因。如果想要活命，他就得重新認清自己的價值。

他不可能逃得掉。巴奇不清楚這棟建築的格局。他唯一能做到的就是搞清楚九頭蛇究抓他的企圖。

 _誘餌_ 是他想到的第一個原因。要是這些人沒能抓住史蒂夫，那麼很有可能他們是想試著把史蒂夫引誘到這裡來加以捉拿。但他們一定也很清楚史蒂夫隸屬的組織沒這麼愚蠢；史蒂夫是整個事件的關鍵，他們絕不會派史蒂夫親自前來交戰駁火。或者，也很有可能他們就是看準了這點—史蒂夫必然會傾盡全力營救巴奇，即使他 _得不到_ 局裡的後援。

這點可能性很高。

馬桶底座一顆螺絲鬆了。他將搖搖欲墜的螺絲拔下來。接著用小螺絲在雪白的牆上作畫，刮下不少油漆。才正想著他已經替自己找到新的消遣，隔天早上起床時，小螺絲卻不見蹤影。

他心中充滿難以言喻的憤怒。這個地方天殺的無聊透頂，他根本無事可做。要是再繼續這樣逼他，他就要把頭塞進他媽的馬桶裡把自己淹死。

他站起來用力拍打窗戶。外頭幾個助理人員嚇一大跳。

他怒火中燒，氣得對著他們大吼大叫。他只是 _想找點事做，操，算我求你們，我他媽的快要無聊死了。_

他真的不是要大驚小怪。但如果他只能繼續這樣胡思亂想下去，結果肯定不堪設想。

工作人員僅是盯著他，接著轉開臉。巴奇狠狠瞪著他們，淚水在眼眶裡打轉。他靠著牆滑落坐在地上。然後他蜷曲成一顆球，兩眼無神地盯著地板。

 

等到下一次用餐時間，一隻紅色蠟筆出現在他的餐盤邊。巴奇望著眼前的景象，笑得近乎歇斯底里。他立即想到可以用蠟筆畫出一個魔法陣逃離這裡，但接著又記起魔法印記必須使用粉筆才起得了作用。

於是巴奇畫起了家。他畫著從二樓走下通往前廊的階梯。畫著從圖書室的窗櫺邊向外望去的景色，前窗邊緣一個個的小花盆。還有攀附在紅磚牆上蜿蜒曲折的藤蔓。有那麼一個時刻，他忘記自己身在何處，卻沒來由的感到心滿意足。

 

+++

 

蒼白的牆壁勾起他小時候的回憶，他想起自己和妹妹曾經經歷過的一場暴風雪。當時他們被困在一輛車裡，車子在兩人離家還有好幾哩遠時故障。車上的暖氣已經停止運作，這個時間不會有任何人經過。巴奇快被凍僵了，而嬌小的蕾貝卡又還那麼年幼。要是他們不向外求援，她很快就會失溫而死。

兩個孩子抱著彼此取暖，但蕾貝卡最終還是逐漸失去意識。巴奇陷入恐慌，手足無措的情況下意外化形。他不曉得該怎麼辦—他只是個孩子，唯一能做的就只有化形，他不確定是否該暫時留下蕾貝卡去尋找援助，還是拖著她一起穿過冰天雪地。兩者都有一定風險—如果留下妹妹，很有可能她會被大雪埋住失去蹤跡，如果帶著她一起去求助，很有可能巴奇會因為過度勞累而暈過去，那麼他們永遠也無法活著找到救援。

他最後選擇後者。他使出渾身解數，用犬科與生俱來的力量拖著妹妹穿過鵝毛大雪，整整半哩的路程，他們在膝蓋那麼深的冰雪裡前進。

巴奇拖著妹妹來到一棟住著一對中年夫婦的房子。他不停抓著門直到終於得到回應。

他記不起下半夜發生的所有事。只記得醒來時，他身上包裹著三層毯子還發著高燒。他的手指和腳趾都被凍傷—雖然不嚴重，但一個個小水泡卻漸漸在手指上浮現。

這是他最後一次化形，直到史蒂夫再次陪他打破那道心牆。

 

+++

 

在他來到這裡的好幾天後，兩名守衛走進門。巴奇抬起頭，因為他很確定吃飯時間還沒到。他們打開門—他認出其中一個男人，他就是那晚在酒吧裡盯著他看的男人。似乎已經是很久以前的事了。

他在這裡待多久了？他的心智開始陷入混亂，一切都顯得模糊。

兩人架著他往房間外的長廊走去。他按捺著不安，眼眶有些溼潤。

他好奇史蒂夫是不是能感受到他的慍怒。

他被丟進一個狹小的房間裡。一盞檯燈放在桌上，桌子四腳被拴在地面，兩側分別擺著一張椅子。他們帶他到離房門最遠的那張椅子強迫他坐下。用手銬將他的雙手銬在桌邊。

「我們有些問題要問你，」其中一名九頭蛇特工說道。

巴奇保持緘默。巴奇拒絕回應，特工們則是慢慢接近他。一名特工固定住巴奇的頭。他死命掙扎試著掙脫。但巴奇能力有限，特工接著強行敲開他的嘴。另一名特工伸手進口袋摸出一個小藥瓶。接著將那劑噁心的液體灌進巴奇的嘴裡。

「這是吐真劑，」其中一名特工道，「以免你說謊。」他們放開他，巴奇馬上闔上嘴。淚水在眼眶裡打轉，但他知道在這種人渣面前崩潰絕對有害無益。

一名女人走進房間，手裡拿著寫字板。兩名特工留下他們獨處，但巴奇能透過門上的小窗看見他們依然站在門外守衛。

「你好，巴恩斯先生，」女人說。

他仍然維持緘默。

「我這裡有幾個問題要問你，好嗎？」

他緊閉雙唇。

她低頭閱讀手裡的寫字板。

「你今年幾歲？」她問。

巴奇喉嚨發緊。「二十二，」他說。

「生日？」

「三月十號。」

「你有任何特殊技能嗎？」她問。手裏握著一種類似小遙控器的東西，裝置上只有一顆小小的紅色按鈕。

「魔藥，」他回答道，答案不斷從嘴裡湧出，他卻無能為力阻止。「我會調製藥水。我知道基本知識，」他繼續道。他只想把自己的嘴縫起來。

「很好，很好，」她一邊輕聲道，一邊在寫字板上記錄答案。「還有別的嗎？」

「防禦格鬥，」他說著。放在桌上的兩隻手握起拳頭。手銬磨得他的手腕發疼。

女人點頭如搗蒜。似乎是認為這個答案很有意思。「是什麼人訓練你的？」

不不不不。他不希望她問起這件事。他咬著嘴唇，強迫自己不要回答。他不想回答。

他痛恨吐真藥水讓他變得口無遮攔。這種感覺就像九頭蛇把他剖開，拿著針頭和刀子在他的心臟上肆意劃割，還讓所有人一起圍觀。所有的一切都令人害怕。

「巴恩斯，」她說。巴奇望著她。「你知道這個按鈕是做什麼的嗎？」巴奇搖搖頭。「按下這個按鈕，你就等著經歷你人生中第一次的電療。只要得不到我要的答案，電擊伏特就會一次次升高。瞭解了嗎？」

巴奇狠狠咬著下唇，幾乎能嚐到血的味道。最後他才終於鬆口說道，「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

她慎重地盯著他。「史蒂芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯本人親自訓練你？」

巴奇嚥下口水，靜靜地答道，「是。」

她又多看他一眼，接著側頭對她肩上的接收器說話。「朗姆洛，我需要你去請皮爾斯下來一趟。」

巴奇忍不住在椅子上瑟瑟發抖。

門外其中一名男子轉身離開前往走廊的另一端。幾分鐘後，他領著另一個男人回到門前。當亞歷山大・皮爾斯出現在視線裡時，巴奇只能恐懼地瞪大眼睛。

女人打開門等在門檻邊，而朗姆洛卻開始和皮爾斯爭論起什麼。

「延後計畫，」皮爾斯斬釘截鐵道。「我們會得到更多關於羅傑斯的資訊，先整理清楚，幾天後再跟進。」

朗姆洛看上去很憤怒。「長官，」他說。「現在立即進行對我們最有利。若是計畫推遲，無疑是給神盾局乘虛而入的機會。」

「神盾局什麼也不知道，」皮爾斯說。「就他們所知，巴恩斯不過是個誘餌。」

巴奇的心臟劇烈地在肋骨後敲擊著。如果他不是誘餌，那麼抓他來這裡又是為了什麼？

他們又多說了一會兒，但最終還是皮爾斯佔上風。談話結束時，皮爾斯跟著女人進門。他站在一邊，聽著女人繼續發問更多有關史蒂夫的問題。

「你和史蒂芬・格蘭特・羅傑斯是什麼關係？」她問。

巴奇思考著自己的答案，接著說道，「他是我的巫師。」這是實話。

她挑起一邊的眉毛。「就這樣？」她問。

巴奇收緊拳頭，咬緊牙關。就算他被迫必須說出實話，也不表示他得乖乖合作。

女人看似無聊地嘆口氣，在能清楚看見她的動作前，她毫不猶豫地按下那顆紅色按鈕。

當電流瞬間通過他的身體時，巴奇感到肌肉傳來一陣劇烈的收縮。很痛；這是他體驗過最奇怪的感覺。像有好幾千根針在他的身體裡炸開。

「他是我朋友！他是我朋友，我的巫師，我的—我的 _老師_ 。」

「你們兩個是戀人嗎？」

 _這算哪門子的問題？_ 他很想問。但他說出口的話卻是，「我們在…約會。」

隨之而來的是更多的問題，主要是在探查他和史蒂夫的生活。他們如何相遇，什麼時候成為朋友。得知史蒂夫和巴奇已經結契時，皮爾斯顯得十分愉悅。

過不久，女人走出房門，狹小的空間裡只剩下巴奇和皮爾斯。他走到桌邊的另一張椅子邊坐下，姿態一派輕鬆，他抬手調整袖扣，接著輕輕拂過西裝。

「你有什麼想問的嗎？」皮爾斯問著，語氣十分友好。

巴奇瞪著他。「你在乎嗎？」他問。他用手邊的資料夾輕輕地敲敲桌子，接著抽出裡頭的資料。

皮爾斯側過頭。「巴恩斯先生，我這是在給你機會得到你想要的解答。你心裡一定有不少疑問吧。你已經在這裡好幾週了。」

說真的，他的疑問不只十萬個那麼多。 _你他媽的到底是什麼人？你這麼做的目的是什麼？你到底以為自己他媽的是誰？你為了維護形象才來參加我父親的喪禮，你怎麼敢這麼跟我說話？_ —他的呼吸漸漸急促起來。「這不是巧合吧，是不是？」他緩緩道。「神擊局和九頭蛇的標誌看起來這麼相像。」

皮爾斯輕笑一聲，接著並搖搖頭。「不是巧合，完全不是。神擊局隸屬於九頭蛇。但九頭蛇不只是一間普通的公司，也不只是執行秘密行動的組織，當然也更不只是一隻來自希臘神話裡的生物。九頭蛇是一種概念。一種想法。我們早已存在多年。你所看到的這些人，他們信仰九頭蛇。在我們終於得以實行的計劃之中，他們都是不可或缺的一環。神擊局是我們的第一道防線。它幫助我們更容易接觸到一些人。也是我們眾多分支裡的其中一個。」

巴奇的氣息越來越不穩。「我為什麼在這裡？」他勉強問道。

皮爾斯微微一笑。「你的血脈很純正。巴恩斯先生，你的父親恰好是我認識的所有人中擁有最純種背景的靈使。你很明白這點讓你變得更強大，操控魔法的天賦也更高。這也許也是你能夠在魔藥和咒語方面表現得特別傑出的原因。我們衷心希望你能夠同意加入我們的計畫，這項計畫是為了像你這樣年輕的靈使所打造的。」

皮爾斯將手裡那份資料推到他眼前。巴奇拿起資料，紙上的標題映入眼簾： ** _狼蛛計畫。_**

巴奇狠狠咬牙道。「我以為你痛恨靈使。」根據他的政見，他確實如此。他的政見充滿歧視，理念全然守舊。這是他和巴奇的父親始終合不來的主要原因。

男人搖搖頭，嘴角曲起一抹笑。他的嗓音像是毒藥，腐蝕著巴奇的耳朵。「巴恩斯先生，」皮爾斯道，「你可能不明白。我並不恨靈使。也不恨巫師。我想要他們都能夠享有和人類相等的權利。如果我能成為總統，你們從此之後的人生將會多美好，你還不明白嗎？南方再也沒有宵禁。社會再也沒有歧視。你們終於有機會和我們平起平坐，無論你身在這個國家的任何地方。」

巴奇打開資料夾細細閱讀。整個計畫將深具潛力的男性靈使列為候選對象，他們將要接受格鬥及諜報訓練。他的手開始發抖。他們一直都在跟縱他。尋找他。他們要找的人從來不是史蒂夫而是巴奇，他們只是在找適合的時間點出手。他們一定是從汪達那裡知道的。他們一定是暗地裡跟蹤他回家，卻始終因為護隱咒所以不得其門而入。

這麼久以來，他們一直在等待最佳時機。等待著時機一擊必殺。

巴奇緊咬著牙，他被手銬禁錮的雙手不停顫抖。「你這他媽的騙子，」他咆哮道。「你根本就不是半巫的擁護者。你只是個利益至上的商人。你從來沒把我們當人看，我們不過是你那偉大計劃中的 _小零件_ 。你願意替我們爭取權利不是因為你是好人，而是因為這麼一來靈使和巫師就會站在你那邊，你就能在選戰中取得優勢。半巫將會前仆後繼地討好你，以為你真的做了什麼好事，而你將擁有恣意差遣所有魔法生靈的權力。」

聽著他的話，皮爾斯眼中閃過一絲怒意。

他按下桌面上的按鈕，巴奇在電流流竄過時感到一陣劇痛。

「作為一個受到這棟樓裡所有人愛戴的人，你倒是有不少話要說。你來這裡多久了？兩週嗎。」

巴奇嚥下喉間的酸澀，痛苦地抬起頭。

「兩週了，」皮爾斯說。他諷刺地笑。「已經兩週了，沒有任何一個人來找過你。真是遺憾啊，這麼不討人喜歡。」

巴奇冷笑道。「去你的，」他吐出一口口水。「去你的狼蛛計畫。我會在這之前先殺了自己。」

皮爾斯歪頭微笑。「你在說謊。」

「我他媽最好是，」巴奇反擊道。

「你才不會殺了自己。你才不會讓史蒂夫・羅傑斯承受這種折磨。」

巴奇僵在原處。皮爾斯逮到他虛張聲勢。

男人冷冰冰地笑出聲。「那麼我跟你做個交易吧。你希望羅傑斯隊長平安無事，對吧？」

巴奇該死的顫抖了起來。「你是傷不了他的，」他低聲道。

皮爾斯搖搖頭。「羅傑斯確實很強，也有能力造成大規模的傷害。但他並不是所向無敵。你一定也很清楚這點。」

他確實清楚。有多少個夜晚史蒂夫是帶著傷和鮮血回到家的？

皮爾斯繼續說道，「打破你和史蒂夫・羅傑斯之間的結契，我們留你一命。」

巴奇的心跌到谷底，但他說道，「我才剛告訴過你我不想傷害史蒂夫，你還要我打破和他的結契。你覺得這樣不會傷到他嗎？」

「的確，」皮爾斯說，「但哪一個更嚴重呢—你死了，然後結契被打破，或是你主動打破結契，然後繼續活下去？」

巴奇咬緊牙根。「去你的。去你的交易。」

皮爾斯按下按鈕。

電流即刻穿越巴奇全身，迫使他的肌肉變得僵硬且動彈不得。皮爾斯延長電擊時間時，他覺得自己的心臟漏跳了一拍。

突然之間電流停止，巴奇又拿回了身體的主控權。他狼狽地跌在桌上，像一袋濕透沈重的水泥粉。他沮喪而哀痛地低吼著。

「再兩個級數，巴恩斯先生，」皮爾斯輕柔說道。「再多兩個級數，電流就會強到讓你的心跳停止。我們一直很小心，但現在我也不在乎了。接受交易吧。」

「去你的，」巴奇抬起頭來，咬牙切齒地說著…

「第六級，」皮爾斯命令道。他幾乎被這陣電流弄昏。他感覺到心跳再次驟停一拍。巴奇在抽搐交替顫抖的疼痛中醒來，皮爾斯攫住他的下巴，強迫他抬頭望著他。巴奇近乎崩潰地大叫；電擊讓他的肌肉因為不停收縮而發疼。

「再一級，」皮爾斯對他咆哮。「只要再一級，巴恩斯先生。然後我們就會停止你的心跳。羅傑斯隊長會在你死去的瞬間感知到你們的結契“啪”的一聲斷裂。我真好奇他現在是不是已經能感覺到結契已經越來越微弱了。」

 _隊長_ 這個詞深深嵌在他心底。史蒂夫・羅傑斯隊長。他從來都不曉得…

巴奇虛弱地咳嗽著。

「打破你和羅傑斯隊長的結契，」皮爾斯勸誘似地說著，語調滿是諂媚。「或者，我們停下你的心跳，替你代勞。」

巴奇靠著桌子，難耐地喘息。他的右手還在痙攣著。

他猶如困獸。

「好。好吧，」巴奇虛弱地說道。「我自己來。」

 

 

 

__________________________________________________

*神擊局：strike，美隊二裡的朗姆洛和他的小隊就是隸屬這個機構。

 

翻譯君：

Bucky no..........QQQQQQQQQQQQ

 

 

 

 

 


	19. 電療

 

打破命定結契相當具有風險，尤其是巴奇還得獨自進行。他對施咒還不夠擅長。他根本不懂該怎麼做。

他們給他一張印著魔法印記的紙。那個符號和結契時的有些相似，卻不是一模一樣。直徑大小和畫法皆有不同。

巴奇嚥下口水，焦慮地盯著那張紙。也許他該就此撒手不管。就讓九頭蛇對他為所欲為。他真的不想要這樣。

結契的材料照舊。粉筆，儀式用刀，絲線。他在地上描繪出魔法陣。將絲線的一端纏上手肘，打出一個雙限結（對只有單手的人來說相當艱鉅的任務）。他劃開手心，牢牢抓住絲線。但這一次，他必須要在絲線的另一頭點上火苗。若是心誠，強烈的意圖便能代表咒語本身，絲線將在瞬間燃燒殆盡，而施咒也會在同時完成。

過程 _理應_ 十分短暫，但巴奇的「意圖」太過薄弱，等待的時間也跟著延長。他持續望著絲線燃燒三分鐘，直到皮膚底層傳來屬於魔法的刺麻感。咒語大功告成。

接著，一陣劇痛兇狠地襲上他。出其不意卻疼痛欲裂，他的心臟好似硬生生被撕裂成兩片。

他支撐不住跪倒在地上。他身處於劇烈的疼痛之中—他的靈魂不再完整，似是有什麼人剮去了另外一半。他整個人被徹底掏空，魂魄 _所剩無幾_ —

其中一名屬於九頭蛇的工作人員抓住他的手臂將他扶起。巴奇極不情願地起身，雙腳甚至無法站穩。工作人員叫來另一名同伴並說道，「推一張床來。我們得立刻為他進行治療。」

巴奇鬆一口氣。 _治療_ 。他們會幫他，感謝基督。幾秒鐘後，醫療小組推著病床出現在房間裡。他們強迫巴奇躺下接著又推著床離開。

他覺得有些恍惚。那種強烈的疼痛難以形容。他不停在清醒和暈眩之間徘徊。他依稀能分辨出圍繞在身邊的護士正在對他說些什麼。

「你即將進入休克狀態，」她告訴他。「我們必須為你進行鎮痛治療，很有可能會用上一些鎮靜劑。」

巴奇點點頭，甚至全心信任眼前的人，直到他發現自始至終根本就沒有什麼鎮痛治療。

有什麼事不對勁。太不對勁了。

他試圖從床上起身。「不要，」他說，「我不需要治療，我想—」

一名穿著白袍的醫師將他按回床上，巴奇全身發虛，毫無回擊之力。沒一會兒，他們推著他穿過一扇門，他無法反抗，任由他們將他推進一間巨大的診療室。房間上方裝有一間觀摩房，巴奇只覺得噁心作嘔。

他無助地被扣上一台機器，幾條約束帶縛住他的手臂，一條皮繩固定在他頸上。他無力反抗，只能眼睜睜望著幾名醫師在他身邊來來去去。皮爾斯在幾分鐘後悠哉地走進診療室，此時一個矮小肥胖的醫師正好站在他的床邊。他的兩側太陽穴上長有兩處特別的凸起*。

「你叫什麼名字？」他的語調帶有濃重的口音。

巴奇吞下一口口水。「詹姆士・巴恩斯，」他喘息著。「你要—你要做什—」

「咬住這個，孩子，」另一名特工說道。那名特工很高大，留著一頭俐落短髮，黑色上衣包覆著發達的肌肉。

巴奇張嘴咬住護齒套。他的心律瞬間飆升到最高。

「啟動機器，」那個醫生下令。

電流傳來的瞬間引起強烈的痙攣。然後他昏死過去。

 

+++

 

巴奇醒過來，覺得自己好像剛被一台運輸火車輾過去。醫生向他伸出手，巴奇吐出嘴裡的護齒套。

「你叫什麼名字？」醫生問他。

他盯著前方。「詹姆士，」他思考了一下，答道。「詹姆士・巴恩斯。」

醫生搖搖頭，望向一旁的工作人員。「再來。」

他們將護齒套塞回他嘴裡。接著又是一片黑暗。

 

+++

 

他醒來的時候，嘴裡的護齒套早已不見蹤眼。他意識到有人正在問他話「你…」然後是「什麼名字？」但他答不上來。只能微微發出悶哼。

一巴掌朝臉上呼過來，他猛然抽搐一下。

「你叫什麼名字？」

他回想了好一段時間。「巴恩斯？」他問道。似乎不太確定。「我—」

有人捏開他的下巴塞進護齒套。黑暗襲來。

 

+++

 

他聽見破碎的話語從遠方傳來。「你叫什麼名字？」穿著白袍的男人問他。

他保持沈默。

「你的名字？」

他仍是一語不發。他是真的不知道答案。

醫生點點頭。「很好。」

 

 

**第一部完結**

 

 

____________________________________＿＿＿＿＿＿

*他的兩側太陽穴上長有兩處特別的凸起：There are two cold nodes pressing into his temples.，我想這是佐拉，但我沒注意過他的太陽穴是真的。

 

翻譯君：

終於翻完了，會花一點時間慢慢一篇篇重新檢查一下。

謝謝每一位讀者君，也謝謝每一個來跟我一起玩的小天使，還要謝謝去幫原作者按心心的大家 <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝作者授權讓我翻譯，如果有哪裡奇怪那都是我的錯。  
> Thank the author for letting me translate this work into Chinese, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
